


僕たちのNEXUS

by NekSnek



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alisa Needs Help™, Anxiety, Aragami - Freeform, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Character-centric, Coercion, Depression, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Eric Lives (???), Follows GER plot more or less at this point, Friendship, Gen, God Eaters, Johann What Are You Doing, Just Shio™, Kota Needs Confidence™, Lindow and Sakuya JFC, Lindow is Team Dad™, May Look Gay But It's Not, Mental Health Issues, Morally Questionable Character, Mostly at the Aragami's expense but dont trust that, Nakama Power????, Not Angst-Free, Numerous Aragami are Harmed in the Making of this Story, Paylor Stop Him, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Restrain Kazumi Mizushima™, Sakuya is Team Mom™, Shio™, Smatterings of different languages, Someone Help Soma 2k71, Suffering Before the Good Things, Swearing, The Bestest Shio™, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, aro-ace character, chosen family, much violence, no one is safe, past trauma, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekSnek/pseuds/NekSnek
Summary: nexus(noun)> a connection or series of connections linking two or more things.--human(noun)> us.





	1. report00 - far east branch

“So, this cadet is personally handpicked due to natural combat instincts, as well showing inclination towards the new Bias Factor?” Johannes von Schicksal puts the file on the table, leaning back on his chair to regard his old friend, Dr. Paylor Sakaki. The silver-haired man pushes his glasses up, nodding as he gestures to the file.

“High inclination, to be precise.” The Doctor corrects. “If the figures are right, this particular cadet is the only one who soundly passed the safety threshold and is guaranteed to be a God Eater; all that he needs is a God Arc suited to him and he’s all set to be assigned to a unit and be deployed out on to the field. The other cadets, however, still face the usual risk of being rejected by the Bias Factor and therefore be consumed by the Oracle Cells.”

“Despite having a rather low reaping this year, the prospect of a match for the new strain of Bias Factor is still good,” the Branch Director muses, looking down at the picture displayed on the file. A young man with black hair in a bowl cut, and brown smiling eyes. At first glance, it’s easy to dismiss the youth as an inconsequential, perpetually cheerful idiot, but the exceptional combat and simulation scores prove that this boy is not to be underestimated. “We’ve been awfully lacking in data concerning New-Types, yes?”

Dr. Sakaki laughs, “Terribly so, I’m afraid. I’ve studied the young man’s training, and gathered that he’s very much a front-line fighter, with rather distinct tastes, so Licca-kun and I have helped ourselves to developing a God Arc already. Specifically a Scythe-type God Arc, considering the yong man’s propensity for getting right at the thick of things.” The doctor’s smile turned smug. “And don’t tell me you’ll reject him, Johann. You wouldn’t pass up on this chance.”

Johannes tips his head, smiling. “Correct. I assumed you’ve gone ahead and arranged for his testing, then?” At the other’s confirming nod, Johannes hums in satisfaction. “Good. If everything is prepared, let’s do it as soon as possible. Another God Eater, even if it’s just one, is always welcome amongst the ranks.”

“Understood. The earliest I could have it is tomorrow afternoon. I’ll brief the higher-ranking soldiers about this new development, as well as drop by R&D for the young man’s God Arc.” Dr. Sakaki says dutifully, fiddling with his own tablet. “I’ll have living quarters sorted as soon as possible, but if you don’t mind, I’d rather put the young man in the 1st Unit’s floor as well as in their unit as well. The young man’s talents seems to be most effective with the team’s usual brand of assignments.”

“Sound advice, Dr. Sakaki. Do what you need to do, with my full permission.” Johannes turns to his computer, fingers flying over the keyboard. “I’ll deal with the paperwork on my end. Let’s hope this one’s a wonderful investment, shall we?”

Dr. Sakaki smiles, nodding, before talking his leave, muttering all the while.

When he’s all alone, Johannes leans back again, picking up the file tablet and re-reading the information with hooded eyes.

“Kazumi Mizushima…” He murmurs, committing the name and face to memory.

The boy is the first one to show compatibility to the new Bias Factor in Fenrir’s Far East Branch, but he isn’t the first person to be compatible in the _world_. The honor goes to the Russian Branch’s God Eater, Alisa Ilinichina Amiela, who came into service just a few months ago. But who got which honor aside, the boy, Mizushima, has shown even higher combat scores than Amiela. According to Dr. Sakaki’s report, the boy is quite proficient in the Charge Spear and Variant Scythe God Arcs, skilled in handling as well as moving with such long weapons. While he can’t shoot to save his life, he had smartly used the Shotgun component to make up for his lack of targeting-from-afar skills, using the Gun’s high damage output when up close to high efficacy by quickly eliminating threats up close. In the simulations, the boy is quite notorious for racking up his kill count in a very short time, disposing of the Aragami in the quickest and most efficient manner and moving on to the next one. Comments from fellow cadets are mostly along the lines of ‘he’s possessed by demons’ or ‘he’s too intense’ and sometimes ‘he’s a battle genius’.

Johannes believes that all three are correct, but in what exact ratio is yet to be determined. As long it doesn’t compromises the boy’s ability to perform, then Johannes has no complaints.

But assigning the boy to the 1st Unit… Well, yes, that particular unit is _always_ in pressing need of front-line fighters… No, the assignment shouldn’t be a bother. Plans are already in play, anyways, and it’s only a matter of time for the changes to take effect. Not like the project can be stopped at this point, anyway. Well, Johannes just needs to adjust a little, it wouldn’t really be much of a bother, if he thinks about it.

Well, at any rate, Kazumi Mizushima looks to be a promising God Eater. Johannes just hopes the boy would last past his first day outside the wall.


	2. report01 - kazumi mizushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual Story starts here, yay?
> 
> Please leave comments!

He was called to the Testing Area for his own aptitude test. It was his time, it’s his turn, and Kazumi Mizushima prays that he doesn’t end up like the first three trainees. The Oracle Cells had rejected them, thus turning on those poor fellows, and it wasn’t a pretty sight. Kazumi’s stomach still churned, in fact, but he can’t let that affect him, not now, when it was his turn to walk into that steel room that would determine his fate.

He only listens with half an ear to the Director’s words, definitely knowing it’s rehearsed and given to everyone who steps into the place; the Director spoke about something like ‘honor’, ‘duty’, ‘mankind’s salvation’, probably all the other things in the propaganda flyers displayed in the Ghettos, but honestly, Kazumi couldn’t care. He’s joining FENRIR for a chance to provide better for his younger siblings, now that his adoptive parents are dead. They’re the only ones that matter, if Kazumi’s being honest. He only cares about his siblings, and the rest could keel over and die.

Kazumi registers that he’s called to step up to the imposing red machine, and he does so, finding comfort in the low hum it’s giving off as its mechanisms worked and moved. Oh, he knows it’s going to hurt like hell, but he’s ready for it. He didn’t train for two months in harsh conditions just to back out know.

So he lays his wrist on the bottom half of his soon-to-be own Armlet, gripping the ‘skeleton’ of his God Arc, taking a deep breath and bracing himself.

It came all too fast.

The machine clamped down in a blink of an eye, driving the drill down with no mercy, and Kazumi bites back a scream, back bowing as he tried not to thrash in pain.

He could feel it, the man-made Aragami cells flooding his veins, spreading throughout his whole body, changing him, making him far more suitable as a host to the Artificial CNS, preparing him to wield and use a God Arc. He could _feel_ settle in his bones, his blood, his organs, his very brain, and it’s a terrifying feeling.

He can’t help but grin. This feels _good_.

The machine releases him then, letting him stumble back, and Kazumi rights himself, panting and shaking from the lingering pain, but he can’t help but bring his right wrist up, admiring the thick red band now encasing his wrist, and if he concentrates enough, he could feel the Bias Factor, the artificial Aragami now living inside him. It’s so _cool_. The weapon feels right in his hands, and he frowns when the exposed ‘Aragami’ part of his God Arc releases a few tendrils and embed themselves in his Armlet. He feels nothing strange, so he figures it’s a normal thing.

“We have high hopes for you, Private Kazumi Mizushima.” The Director says, and Kazumi gathers himself to bow at the waist towards the man, grinning all the while.

Oh, he has hopes for himself as well.

“Now, if you would, please step through the door and follow the personnel there for a checkup. Dr. Sakaki would see to you at the Laboratories.”

Kazumi bows towards the Director once more, before quickly walking over to the door indicated. It melds so well with the walls Kazumi almost missed it, but thankfully, someone opened the door from the other side and the newly dubbed God Eater hurried through, dipping his head in thanks. He’s prompted to leave the skeleton briefly, so his _actual_ God Arc could be prepped for usage, and Kazumi gladly hands it over to the techs, smiling all the while.

The short hallway leads to a lobby of sorts; the lower level – where Kazumi is currently – has benches and tables to his left, and an untouched area to his right, though there’s a creepy looking guy with shades at the corner. Right in front of him seems to be a station; there’s a red-haired girl talking to people while working on her computer at the same time. Behind her is a banner bearing the FENRIR crest; a stylized face of a wolf. Kazumi couldn’t properly see the upper level from where he is, so he makes to move towards it.

Only to hear someone call out to him.

He turns, one brow raised, and a young teen in orange-and-yellow outfit – oh, seems to be from the Ghettos as well – bounds up to him, all smiles. Kazumi smiles as well, blinking to clear out the confusion on his face.

“Yo, you’re a new one too, right?” The boys asks, and Kazumi nods his heads happily, surprised that someone picked up on that fact right away. Is he really that transparent? He really can’t tell.

“Just passed, really,” Kazumi raises the arm with the Armlet on it, showing the way his veins is still blackened and pulsing just beneath his skin. The boy looks a little ill at the sight, and Kazumi can’t help but chuckle in amusement. “Not a pretty sight, I know, but I’m sure it would fade away. Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Kazumi Mizushima, God Eater Private.”

“I’m Kota Fujiki!” The two of them shakes hands, grinning at each other. “I’m a new one too, to be honest, but I guess I’m a few hours earlier than you. Already did my check up and training already.”

“Is that so?” Kazumi blinks down at the shorter male. “Then, would you mind pointing me in the direction-“

A sharp sound of a heel cracking down on metal had Kazumi and Kota snapping to attention and lining up, facing the source of the sound with stiff postures and averted eyes. Before them is a voluptuous woman with dark hair and green eyes, decked in a sharp white suit and her nails perfect and long. She has the aura of a commander, a regal air about her, and Kazumi _knows_ that this woman is _not_ to be messed with.

“Private Kota Fujiki and Private Kazumi Mizushima… I presume?” The woman drawls, her visible eye flicking down to the infotab in her hands before settling on them once more.

The two privates bark out an affirmative, and the woman nods in satisfaction. “I am Tsubaki Amamiya, Head Operator as well as a retired God Eater with a ranking of Major. I am to be your direct commanding officer and all questions about your duties, roles, et cetera shall be taken to me, am I clear?” She gives them a moment to respond, which they did. Continuing, she says, “As the only two candidates to have passed the aptitude test, I have immediately made an itinerary of what each of you will be doing before you are assigned to a squad and begin official missions as a God Eater. Any comments, or statements?”

“Ma’am!” Kota steps forward and salutes. “Medical checkup is done and over with Dr. Sakaki. Mandatory physical checkup is done as well.” He reports.

“Wonderful, then you, Private Fujiki, will be immediately going on to a trial mission with a senior God Eater.” The woman types something up, before looking a Kota. The poor thing looks stiffer than a board. “Talk to our Operator over there, Hibari Takeda. She’s informed of your trial mission. When you’ve signed up, talk to your senior partner, prepare your load out, and head for deployment. You are dismissed.”

Kota salutes once more, before sparing a friendly nod towards Kazumi, who returns it as discreetly as he could. He _likes_ the boy; reminds him of his twin baby siblings. So precious and pure.

“Now you, Private Mizushima, head up directly to the Laboratories for your Medical with Dr. Sakaki, and once you’re able, meet me down here so I could facilitate your physicals. Clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” Kazumi answers dutifully, barely able to stop himself from bouncing on his toes in excitement.

Major Amamiya dismisses him, and Kazumi immediately goes to the upper level, having seen the elevator before it was even mentioned before. He enters the lift, and presses the ‘Laboratory’ button. The lift is fast, he could feel it, and in no time at all, Kazumi finds himself at the Laboratory. There’s a young woman in green with pink hair lounging outside of the rooms, but Kazumi doesn’t approach her; he shouldn’t make the doctor wait.

Dr. Sakaki’s room is the one at the very end of the hall, and Kazumi knocks, waiting for permission to enter. When he was granted, he easily presses the button open, the door sliding away to admit him in.

He sees a man in dark robes sitting at the terminal with multiple screens, as well as a man decked in white standing beside him, they both turn to him as he enters, and Kazumi snaps a salute. “Private Kazumi Mizushima, reporting for medical checkup.”

“Ah! Yes, yes, good. You’ve arrived early, which means we could finish sooner rather than later.” The man in dark robes pushes his glasses up, and Kazumi realizes the man have _very_ narrows eyes. Are they even open at all? “I am Dr. Paylor Sakaki, and I handle the medical side of the God Eaters, as well as their weapons. Before we start your checkup, though, please give me a bit of time to sort out your initial results. It just came in, you see.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother at all, sir.” Kazumi answers politely, keeping his stance formal and proper. “Please, do not concern yourself on my account.”

“’Doctor Sakaki’ would be fine,” The man corrects as he types away. “And you should be careful with that phrase; awfully easily exploited.”

Kazumi doesn’t have an answer for that, so he keeps his mouth closed. The man in white chuckles, before turning to Kazumi, tipping his head barely as a sign of acknowledgment. “We’re glad to have you, Private Mizushima. I am the Branch Director-“ Kazumi almost chokes on nothing at this, but he manages to salute, cursing himself for failing to realize _such an important information_. “-Johannes von Schicksal, ah, at ease soldier, no need for formalities.”

“My apologies, sir,” Kazumi relaxes, but keeps his upright posture. “I didn’t recognize you.”

“Since we’ve never been properly introduced to each other, it’s something to be expected. Now,” The man smiles, and Kazumi thinks it’s a little… off. “From the moment you’ve passed the aptitude test, you are now a crucial part of FENRIR, another one in the ranks of the famed God Eaters. God Eaters are humanities’ last line of defense, as well as their greatest weapons.” The man pauses to let that sink in, before continuing, all the while ignoring the doctor’s mutterings and exclamations. “When you chose to join the God Eaters, you’ve chosen to carry out one of the hardest task out there. To ensure humanities’ survival… Are you prepared for that?” The Branch Director’s frosty blue eyes meet Kazumi’s own, but the freshly minted God Eater merely nods, eyes closing at the force of his face-splitting smile.

“Of course!” He chirps, just a half stop from being impolite. “I will do all that I can. I will try my very best not to disappoint you, sir.”

The Director smiles, nodding firmly. “Then I expect great things from you.” He turns to the doctor. “Dr. Sakaki, are you all done?”

“Yes, now,” He turns to Kazumi, who is blinking at them in curiosity. “If you would please, I need you to lie down on that bed, over there, and get yourself comfortable. I’ll just get what I need, and we could start.”

Kazumi does as he is told, unlacing his boots and setting it off to the side before carefully clambering up to the bed. He carefully tunes out the two men’s voices, so as not to intrude on their privacy, and he settles down, relaxes.

He can’t wait to get to work.

* * *

 

Simulation is _so fun_!

There’s no worry of dying, so Kazumi is free to go all out with just the barest hint of disregard for his own safety, focusing on getting used to the Variant Scythe – such a fun weapon – and to learn the reaction called ‘block, not dodge’. Enhanced he may be, but then again, Aragami is still superior in many things, including physical capabilities. If he can’t dodge, might as well brace himself and tank the hit, right? He’s using a Tower Shield, after all, which boasts the highest defensive capabilities so it’s all good.

At the moment, Kazumi is in the Wailing Plains simulation, and his goal is to eliminate as much normal strain Zygotes in a set period. He’s having _lots_ of fun slicing and dicing the squishy soft Aragami, as well as hooking them with the extended blades and reeling them in like helpless fish before blasting them to smithereens with the Shotgun.

It was fun!

“Oho, it looks like the newbie is having too much fun down there.” A new voice, one Kazumi didn’t recognize, and Kazumi pauses for a second, keeping his eyes on the Zygote simulation that had frozen. Major Amamiya is in charge of his training; who had the balls to interrupt? “How about something with… legs and more teeth?”

The Zygote sim winks out of existence, as well as the plains area, and Kazumi affords himself a bit of moment to relax, turning towards the viewing room high up the wall. Major Amamiya’s form is recognizable, but the one beside her – a man, judging from broad shoulders and short hair – is unfamiliar. Kazumi waits for them patiently, as it looks like they’re conversing, and when the two of them turns to him, Kazumi snaps a salute, idly wondering who the new guy is.

“Okay, I’m going to give you something a little problematic, rookie, so look alive now, yeah?” The man says, voice cheerful despite his foreboding words. Kazumi casts his eyes around discreetly, trying to spot a hologram manifestation. “Simulation specifications, area; sim room. Aragami…”

Kazumi could feel a prickling in the back of his neck, and he moves, flipping and lashing out with the scythe to bat away the…

Paw?

“Vajra.”

Kazumi looks up with an alarmed gasp, looks at the towering, tiger-like Aragami snarling down at him, and he switches to Gun mode, bringing it up just as the Aragami tries to munch on him. He pulls the trigger, knees bending and the floor cracking beneath his feet as he takes the recoil of the powerful gun and keeps pulling the trigger, the so called ‘Vajra’ hissing and stumbling back, raising a paw to shield its face. Kazumi falls back, clearing a good five meters with one leap as he switches back to Scythe mode.

“Sir, no offense but-“ Kazumi cuts himself off, extending the blade and lashing out, hooking it to the numerous crevices high up in the walls and pulling himself up to it to get away from the unfriendly-looking orbs of electricity. “-are you trying to kill me?”

“Now, now, this is just a simulation, so no actual mauling and killing would take place!” The cheerful voice replied. “But, if you _do_ die in this sim, then how would you fare against the real thing? Just a little something to think on in this exercise. Good luck rookie!”

Kazumi nods to himself. ‘Kill or be killed’. He could do that.

He unhooks the scythe, and pushes off against the wall, vaulting high over the cat-like Aragami, and Kazumi pulls his God Arc back, yanking on the handle backwards. His God Arc shudders, before it snarls and the Scythe in engulfed by Kazumi’s own Aragami.

“Time to eat…!” Kazumi thrusts the God Arc towards the Vajra, and the Predator immediately locks on to the Aragami, opening its maw wide and diving.

The Vajra roars as the Predator latches onto its ‘cape’, biting down hard and ripping a good chunk off, Kazumi lands heavily, both arms steadying the God Arc as the Predator – momentarily satiated – comes back to him, back into the God Arc and converting the rogue Oracle Cells into energy for them to use, powering both the God Arc and the God Eater.

Kazumi darts in with his increased speed, whirling around and landing a slice on the Aragami’s foreleg. The armor is tough, since it didn’t break despite Kazumi putting enough momentum behind the Scythe. He clicks his tongue, rolling away from the Aragami’s claws, and takes a much careful assessment of the ‘Vajra’.

Generates electricity and has excellent control and manipulation of said element. Cat-like mannerisms; specifically that of a hunting cat. Would a catnip work- no, Kazumi focus. No playing around. Fast, strong, above average intelligence (maybe).

Hmm.

Setting the shaft on his shoulders, Kazumi widens his stance. He’s still not an expert with the Scythe, but he can safely say he’s good.

(Just how good would be determined with the outcome of this session).

The Vajra is stalking around him, watching and waiting, and Kazumi does the same, hands only holding onto the God Arc lightly.

And then the world explodes in a storm of lightning.

Kazumi throws up his shield in reflex, but before the lightning storm could hit him it dissolves into pixels.

“Ahh, too bad. You got fried.” The man comments, unrepentantly amused, and Kazumi could only slump on the floor with a groan, panting as the exhaustion finally makes itself known. Ah, he ought to up his endurance training, this level won’t do at all. “But for a rookie you did extremely well! You died in just… four minutes. Keep that up and you might last five!”

“Your enthusiasm empowers me, sir.” Kazumi can’t help but quip. The man only laughs over the speaker.

“Come on up rookie, session’s over.” The man says, before the doors open, inviting Kazumi to leave the simulation room.

He does so, heaving his God Arc and setting it against his shoulder as he makes his way out, turning down the hall and into the briefing room to wait for Major Amamiya and the other person, the one who set the Vajra against him. That person must be crazy, or sadistic, or both. Who sets an advanced Aragami against a rookie?

The door opens, and in steps Major Amamiya. Kazumi immediately stands straight, saluting with a blank expression, and he has to fight to keep it that way when a man followed, grinning and looking so smug. Wait. Wait… Major Amamiya and this man looks _very_ alike. Oh no.

“Hey, I’m Lindow Amamiya, Squad Captain to the 1st unit.” The man introduces, and Kazumi feels dread and the slightest bit of terror fill him. “Good showing, rookie!”

“Stop terrorizing the privates, Captain,” Major Amamiya sighs, before leveling a cool gaze at Kazumi. “I’ve personally called Lindow in to gauge your skills, you see, and I’m pleased to say you’ve passed.”

“People rarely pass, you know.” Captain Amamiya grins over at the younger God Eater, though his eyes look sharp, assessing. “You should be proud of yourself!”

Kazumi didn’t answer. He isn’t sure how to.

Captain Amamiya looks a little disappointed at Kazumi’s reaction, turning to Major Amamiya. “… He’s a quiet one, isn’t he?”

Major Amamiya looks like she fighting not to smack a hand over her face. “Both of you, report to Hibari Takeda for a mission.” Major Amamiya looks at Kazumi, and he reflexively straightens further. “Once the mission is over and cleared, you are from henceforth assigned to the 1st Unit effective immediately, and your new living quarters is moved to the same floors as the 1st Unit’s. Further instructions shall be given to you by your Squad Captain, Lindow Amamiya here. Clear?”

Kazumi is dreading this. “Yes ma’am.”

She nods, satisfied. “Good. Both of you are dismissed.”

It was Captain Amamiya who moved first, and so Kazumi obediently follows behind him, adjusting his hold on his God Arc so as not to cause unwanted damages.

“So, rookie, looks like you’re aiming to master Scythe-type blades. Those are pretty tricky, you know?” Captain Amamiya comments idly, nodding to other God Eaters they pass.

Kazumi could only shrug. “It has the best reach.” It was true, but not the entire answer. The Variant Scythe is also just plain _cool_. He couldn’t stop himself.

“Okay, good point. Well, anyway, here we are.” And indeed, they’re at the Lobby of the Den, Hibari’s post just a few paces away. Captain Amamiya turns to him, grinning but his eyes serious. “Ready, rookie?”

Kazumi nods firmly. He trained for this, he is _prepared_ for this. “Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friendos from a certain Discord server thought the OC, Kazumi, looks like a KPop idol.  
> It's stuck, but I hope I could draw up something for you visual readers (or is that what it's called) who manages to find and read this thing


	3. report02 - joining the 1st unit pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killing ogretails ft. squad dad

Kazumi’s first mission, with the 1st Unit’s Squad Captain nonetheless, involves an Ogretail.

An… Ogretail.

Kazumi could admit he deflated at that.

“Now, now, none of that,” Lindow (he _strongly_ suggested to call him just by his name) laughs, patting Kazumi on the shoulder upon seeing the look on the younger God Eater’s face. Kazumi looks up at Lindow, pouting like a child. “I have to remind you that you’re still a rookie, not even wet behind the ears, so you _naturally_ start at the bottom, and work your way up. While I did say you’re good, I won’t needlessly throw you to the sharks without an ounce of actual experience.” Lindow explains patiently, and Kazumi realizes the sense in that, and nods, wanting to smack himself for his own stupidity.

“So, from bottom rung, then?”

“Bottom rung,” Lindow agrees with a smile, before turning to Hibari who was watching the exchange with patience and a smile. “So, we clear to go now?”

Hibari nodded. “Prepare your supplies, God Arcs, and head out to the Docking Bay. Use the one the 1st Unit usually uses, Lindow-san.”

“Will do,” And without further ado, Lindow leaves for the Hangar, where the God Arcs are usually kept safe. Kazumi eagerly dogs after the elder’s steps, excited to see the man’s God Arc – a veteran must have such a _badass_ God Arc, right? “I see you grinning there, don’t get too excited now.”

“I can’t help it.” Kazumi replies simply. It’s true.

“Well, tried no to get too carried away. Might muddle your thoughts quite a bit. Oh, there you are,” And Kazumi could only gape in awe of the man’s God Arc. It was a _beast_ , a large red God Arc that seems to be a cross between a Buster Blade and a _chainsaw_ of all things as _wow_. Just… _wow_. Lindow handles it with deceptive ease, using just a hand to maneuver it with extremely deftness and Kazumi might just the slightest bit drooling. _Wow_. “No drooling now.” Lindow laughs.

Kazumi shamelessly stared some more. “Can’t help it.”

Lindow shoulders his God Arc, grinning amusedly at the younger as he leads them to the Docking Bay. “You’re like a kid with a candy, you know that?”

“Yup,” Kazumi would touch the Squad Captain’s God Arc if it wouldn’t kill him. It’s just so… _badass_. “I know.”

Lindow laughs a little more, before the two of them settles in two comfortable silence. Lindow leads wordlessly, and Kazumi follows, looking around and carefully committing the paths and landmarks to memory so he could go exploring when he has free time and get a better feel of the Den’s entirety. It wouldn’t do if he got lost on the way to an important mission report or summons.

The Docking Bay is huge, Kazumi first thought, the moment the two God Eaters entered. Vehicles of various sort occupy most of the place, from land transportations, to aircrafts ranging from big to _very big_. It’s amazing.

Kazumi hears a pained whine from somewhere to his left, and he turns to seek out the sound, curious, only to stop. Dread fills him as he sees a man, older than him and sporting a ton of scars, and he’s missing his _leg_. He’s missing his damn leg and he’s losing a lot of blood as he’s carted off on a gurney and-

“Hey,” Kazumi jerks almost violently, flinching away from the hand that settles on his shoulders, and when he realizes it was just Lindow, he works to calm down, clutching the haft of his Scythe close to him, knuckles white from the force of his grip. “… First time, that?”

Kazumi could only offer a shaky smile, “Y-yes, it’s so… um, overwhelming.” He answers. He concentrates on slowing his erratic breathing, heart pounding inside his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lindow chastises not unkindly, nudging the side of Kazumi’s head with the back of his hand. “Make sure that you don’t end up like that, okay?”

Kazumi nods fervently. “Yes, sir.” He says firmly, swallowing. _Don’t end up like that, don’t end up like that, don’t end up like that, don’t end up like that._ He could do that.

“That’s a good kid. Now,” Lindow raises a hand towards one of the techs, gesturing, and when the man nods and moves over to a heavy armored car, Lindow tips his head in the direction of the vehicle. “Shall we?”

* * *

 

The area (ironically) dubbed as City of Mercy is a sight to behold; both horrible and beautiful as it lay in ruins, infested with Aragami and devoid of human life. It seems silent, but a careful scan of the place shows that there are faint sounds coming from Aragami, shrieks and roars and other noises caused by the beasts.

Kazumi and Lindow have been dropped off to a spot far away from the center of the City of Mercy – the central area identified by the dilapidated church – and Kazumi is currently tracking the Ogretail he is sent to eliminate. Lindow is hanging back, God Arc at the ready but only when Kazumi _absolutely_ can’t handle the mission. Lindow is a safety net, one could say, his only purpose to make sure the rookie comes back alive and in one piece.

Kazumi, for the most part, ignores Lindow, focusing on his surroundings, on the sounds, on what he’s seeing. His holds his God Arc loosely by his side, but he had trained himself to react quickly, going from relaxed to tense in a mere blink of an eye. He should trust himself and his God Arc; his only weapons and his only chance at surviving against Aragami.

Ah, but it’s not necessary to engage Aragami always, isn’t it?

Squad Captain Lindow’s ~~Three~~ Four rules; don’t die. Get Out. Hide. And lastly, if given the chance, eliminate threat without remorse.

Kazumi could very much work with that.

A low thumping registers in Kazumi’s ears, and he pauses, immediately ducking behind a fallen pillar. He lowers himself, pressing his ear against the ground, and he could hear it better. Footsteps. Not too heavy, and the pattern has a very small pause in between. Small Aragami, and this must be their quarry.

Kazumi gets up to his feet, and carefully peeks out from the pillar. Nothing in his immediate field of vision, he has to move. Risk himself in open space, to draw out the target, or keep the element of surprise?

Target’s information. Ogretail, regular variant. Pack-Aragami, but often loners would be found. Danger level depends on number present at mission. Intelligence, low. Aggression, above average. Limited in unique attacks. Core size; small. Parts would be decent… Hmm, hmm.

Kazumi ought to take it by surprise. Who knows what he would attract instead?

Kazumi looks around of himself, notes the ruined buildings, the abundance of cover both for himself and the Aragami he’s ordered to take out. He should be careful in where he puts his foot as well, there’s no telling if the old structures would hold up to his weight. Not that he even _weighed_ anything.

Kazumi catches Lindow’s eyes and points at himself, before gesturing to the buildings, at their roofs. Lindow’s expression is unreadable, but he nods, giving his consent, and Kazumi wastes no time, dashing towards a building north of where he is and leaping up, easily clearing twenty feet and landing on (thankfully) sturdy concrete roofing. Kazumi ducks low, one hand braced on the roof beneath him and his other arm holding his God Arc low and close. He has a wonderful vantage point from where he was, and he spots the familiar tail slipping behind a cluster of small houses. Kazumi moves, looking for Lindow, and when he finds the older God Eater, he makes the gesture for ‘pursuing target’ (something taught to him by the man himself on their way to the drop-off point) and when Lindow responds with a confirmation, Kazumi gets a running start and launches himself off the roof, landing on the next building and crunching the concrete beneath his feet in the process. He jumps again – he’s almost close to where the target is last spotted – and readies his God Arc.

His next jump puts him immediately above the Aragami – the Ogretail still unaware of his presence – and Kazumi twists, bring the Scythe down and lengthening the reach as well. The Ogretail is cleaved in two with no chance to fight back at all, and Kazumi lands on his feet, the Scythe’s blades reconnecting into one. Kazumi turns towards the corpse that is trying to stitch itself back together, and releases the Predator, who immediately bites off the Aragami’s core and returning to Kazumi.

Kazumi breathes deeply, before a big, pleased grin over takes his face. “Uwah, I did it!” He cheers, not so loud in case of stragglers. He pulls his God Arc back, before releasing his Predator once more, biting off parts that he could use (maybe). When that’s done, he lopes off, searching for Lindow.

Said man drops from a building to land a few paces before Kazumi, and he grins, shouldering his God Arc, and giving Lindow a peace-sign. “Mission, complete!” Kazumi sing-songs, pleased that it didn’t go without a hitch.

Lindow nods, smiling as well. “So you did. I’ve already sent for extraction, so let’s make our way to the extraction point, shall we?”

“Yeah!”

Lindow leads them once more, and Kazumi happily follows along. The two are still on alert, God Arc ready by their sides despite their aimless chatting, and eyes constantly looking around. Thankfully, nothing happened, and they reached the extraction point, their transport already there and ready to take them back. They leave with no issue, and Lindow turns to Kazumi, who notices the man’s focus on him and in response, Kazumi straightens where he’s sitting, focused on Lindow as well.

“Well, assessment, assessment… Hm, where to start.” Lindow taps a rhythm against the side of his God Arc idly. “To be honest, since it’s your first mission, and a very easy one at that, there’s not much to take note of. Actually, I have _nothing_ to take note, considering you did extremely well for your first time in the field. Zero hesitance, a hundred percent presence of mind, zero carelessness or sloppiness… All in all, one could say you did perfect.”

Kazumi is pleased with himself. He did well!

“And so, I’ll see if I could get a hold of my other squad members, take you to missions with them to see how well you’d mesh with the others.” Lindow pulls out a cigarette and a lighter, popping the former into his mouth and lighting the latter. He takes a healthy drag of it, before letting it billow from his mouth like a dragon. “You’re joining the 1st Unit from now on, and its members rely on each other for anything.” Lindow pauses, before chuckling. “Except for underwear.”

Kazumi chuckles at that. “Understood, Captain.” He answers. “May I ask who the others are? Wasn’t able to look it up after my medical and physical.”

Lindow leans back more comfortably against where he’s sitting, grinning over at Kazumi at the mention of his squadmates. “Well, the other two members of 1st Unit is Sakuya Tachibana, a Sniper, and Soma, our youngest as well as a Buster Blader.” Lindow hums for a moment. “Sakuya, she’s one of the best in the Far East. Reliable back up, much more reliable friend. She also gives me most of her beer to yours truly so yay for me. Soma is… Soma isn’t the best one at socializing, but he’s the most _reliable_ out of all of us. You could trust him, he’ll _never_ break it.”

Kazumi claps his hands in delight, eyes and his smile wide. “They sound _very_ cool!” He gushes, giddy at the thought of meeting the other members of the 1st Unit.

“More than cool,” Lindow corrects. “Let me tell you about this one time…”

And so the ride back to the Den is spent chatting, jumping from topic to topic, and Kazumi is surprised at himself. This is the fastest he had come to like someone. Lindow isn’t bad, that’s very much true, but Kazumi is aware that he has a… a thing. Has a thing about personal relations that is nowhere near good or even safe. He has to be careful; he actually, genuinely, _really_ likes Lindow. He might hurt the man if he isn’t careful.

Kazumi can admit there’s something wrong in his head, but he also likes to think he’s not needlessly heartless. He doesn’t want to hurt Lindow.

“Well, go work today Kazumi-“

“Kazu.” Lindow pauses, blinking curiously at Kazumi, who’s smiling a little bit crookedly and with hands wrapped tight around his God Arc’s haft. “Call me Kazu, please.”

Lindow grins, and he pats Kazumi’s shoulder enthusiastically, the two sharing a grin between them. “Well, then, Kazu-kun! I look forward to working with you.”

Kazumi nods eagerly, saluting. “I leave myself in your care!”

“That’s a good man, now, I want you to rest up in your quarters – 1st Unit’s floor is in the 23rd level, by the way, the doors with no name plate are up for use – and prepare for tomorrow, yeah? I’ll see to it if I could get you and Sakuya a mission together.”

“I’ll go with Tachibana-san tomorrow?” Kazumi asks for confirmation, and Lindow nods.

“Soma’s leaving for a mission tonight, might be back the day after tomorrow, so yeah, you’re going with Sakuya first. Well,” Lindow gives him one more pat on the shoulder before moving away, hauling his God Arc over his shoulder. “Good work today!”

Kazumi watches him leave, a smile on his face, before he heads for the R&D. Lindow had ordered him before landing that to head over the R&D immediately, turn over the core as well as the parts his Predator had chomped off in order to have them accounted for and stored in his ‘vault’. Apparently, collecting materials from Aragami, as well as keeping salvageable things during a mission would be included in the rewards for a job well done, along with actual FENRIR credits (or commonly referred to as FC). Both are important to the current economy; what use is money when you’re in dire need of raw materials.

And since Kazumi’s mission is honestly pathetic, his rewards, in turn are pathetic as well. But he’s not disappointed, no, rather it gives him even _more_ motivation to work hard, improve himself, live and survive to provide for his family back in the Outer Ghettos.

He happily turns in his God Arc at the Hangar, before doing as Lindow said; resting up at his new quarters.

He greets Hibari on his way to the elevator, the young woman surprised but pleased all the same, and Kazumi even manages a wave at Kota before the younger is whisked away by some woman in freaky purple outfit. Kazumi had laughed at that; Kota looked absolutely _terrified_.

At any rate, Kazumi is on his way to the 23rd floor, alone until the lift stopped and… And a rather scary look young man enters, a glower on his face which is shadowed by his hood. His Armlet is the same as Lindow’s, denoting his status as a First-Gen God Eater. Kazumi could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and he has to wonder why his danger instincts are going off. Is it because of this guy? Maybe, but Kazumi has to wonder _why._

Kazumi just about chokes on his spit when the guy presses the button for the 23rd floor, and to his utter horror – and embarrassment – the guy notices his dilemma, looking over his shoulders to stare right at Kazumi.

(Kazumi tries his best at becoming one with the lift wall. He fails, the poor thing.)

“… Which floor are you heading?” The guy asks, and Kazumi tries not to make an idiot of himself. Well, more than he already had.

“23rd floor, actually!” Good one Kazumi, you’re doing well. “Funny that I’m head to where you’re heading too, right? Haha!” … Kazumi, you utter fucking nut.

Piercing blue eyes narrowed at Kazumi, and it takes all of his willpower not to cower and hide from it. “You’re Private Kazumi Mizushima.”

Kazumi’s heart just about stopped. “Y-yes. That’s me.”

The guy’s eyes narrows further, a glint in his eye that made Kazumi break out in cold sweat. Luckily for the poor God Eater, the man turns back to stare at the wall in front of him, with a dismissive click of his tongue.

(Kazumi slumps heavily against the wall; heart jackhammering in his chest.)

The elevator dings, signaling they reached their intended floor, and the guy wastes no time in going out, his strides long and heavy. Kazumi hangs back for a moment, just watching and holding his breath, and when the guy enters a room, they accidentally lock eyes, and Kazumi – by reflex – grins and wags his fingers, and he sees the guy frown, and finally disappear.

Kazumi leaves the lift himself, and promptly slumps on all fours, head hanging.

Poor, poor, Kazumi.

\--


	4. report03 - joining the 1st unit pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killing cocoon maiden ft. squad mom

Kazumi was unceremoniously awakened via Lindow _literally_ banging pots in his room. Kazumi may have thrown a pillow at his Squad Captain, but that is neither here nor there. That’s half an hour ago.

Now, Kazumi is staring blankly at the food tray in front of home, still barely awake, and beside him is Lindow, the man enthusiastically chowing down his food and drink. Kazumi knows he should do the same (eat, that is, not inhale the food) but he’s really, _really_ still sleepy. He was hit by a bout of insomnia the previous night, and therefore ended up trawling through the NORN Archives. It’s a fountain of knowledge, and long story short, Kazumi could probably write several papers on Aragami classification.

Probably.

“Lindow did you harass this one?” Kazumi looks up blankly, blinking at the sight of a woman with short dark hair, wine-colored eyes and a rather strange get up which looks like a halter top plus shorts, completed by a… cloth… thing? Skirt-like apparel that wraps around her hips and drapes nicely over her shapely legs. This one’s quite the looker, and would you look at that? She’s looking at Lindow! “Lindow…”

“For once I did nothing,” Lindow corrects after swallowing his food, grinning up at the woman who raises her eyebrows in response. “No, I actually found this guy at his Terminal, studying of all the things, and this is the best part; he hasn’t got any sleep yet!” Lindow cackles, highly amused at Kazumi’s lack of sleep, and the younger God Eater could only pout at the elder, finally mustering the energy to pick up his fork and start eating.

“Oh, dear. That’s not good,” The woman sits across from them, looking at Kazumi worriedly. “Are you sure you can work today? Oh, I’m Sakuya Tachibana, by the way, and I trust Lindow told you we’d be partnering up for a mission?”

Kazumi swallows the beef loaf. “Yes, he did.” He holds out his hand, trying to smile. He probably looks like he was run over or something. “I’m Kazumi Mizushima, Tachibana-san. I leave myself in your care.”

The now named Sakuya smiles, taking Kazumi’s hand gladly. “I look forward to working with you.”

“And since I’m such a nice guy I went and got the both of you a mission already. To be tackled whenever the two of you feels like it.” Lindow hands over to Sakuya a datapad, and the woman looks it over, humming. “Around the Plains area, just a handful of Cocoon Maidens.”

“So this is an exercise for a melee unit working with a ranged unit?” Sakuya looks up at Lindow, who nods. “Well then, I’ll take good care of our rookie. Also, speaking of ranged units, I’m sending over tonight a report. Saw a Gunner rookie with potential.”

Lindow blinks at Sakuya. “Really?”

“Yes. Got the instincts for it, a steady hand and a damn good shot.” Sakuya sighs, clasping her hands together as she rests them on the table top. “Problem is, kid’s terrified most of the time.”

“And putting this kid in or squad would help him _how_ , exactly?”

“Not to toot our own horn,” Sakuya chuckles a little. “But we have the highest rate of assurance that everyone would come back alive, yes?”

Lindow winces, and Kazumi thinks he knows why. “Let me guess, disaster right off the bat?”

“Disaster right off the bat,” Sakuya sighs. “Why do they always have to show off in front of the rookies…?”

“Vajra?”

“No, worse. Quadriga.”

“Yikes.”

“Um,” Kazumi almost shrinks back from their combined stares, but reminds himself that these two are his squad mates now, whether he likes it or not. “… Would the rookie’s name be, by any chance, Kota Fujiki…?”

Sakuya straightens, blinking rapidly in surprise. “You know of Kota-kun?”

That pretty confirms his suspicion. “Not… really. But I’ve talked to him before I left for my medical yesterday. He’s the other Cadet who passed the aptitude test in our batch.” Kazumi explains. Kota had gotten a little unlucky with his assigned squad, huh? “I didn’t know that Fujiki-san was assigned to a unit right off the bat like me.”

“Is that so? Well, if I am able to get Kota-kun into our unit, would that be okay with you?” Sakuya asks, and Kazumi gives her a confused look, gnawing on the prongs of his fork.

“Why is Tachibana-san asking me?” He asks, genuinely puzzled by the question aimed at him.

Sakuya shrugs, smiling languidly. “Just asking for our rookie’s opinion.”

Kazumi considers this, picking his words carefully. “I… I don’t have an opinion yet, because I’ve yet to see Fujiki-san’s performance on the field. Also, our brief talk is too short to make a solid opinion on. From what I know of Fujiki-san, he’s a little childish, excitable, and the slightest bit scared of his superiors.” Kazumi says, twirling his fork between his fingers. “I’m going to trust Lindow-san and Tachibana-san in this one.”

“Reasonable explanation.” Lindow nods to himself, as if deciding something. “Well, I’ll go handle this myself, Sakuya, just send over a report and the official request form when you have it. I’ll go snoop around, gather supporters, and hopefully we could have the kid either tomorrow or any day before the week is over.”

“Yes sir, Captain Lindow, sir.” Sakuya outright _purred_ , and Kazumi makes a pointed, loud sip from his water, the older two God Eater remembering his presence and dissolving into embarrassed coughs. The table falls silent after that, Lindow and Kazumi concentrating on their breakfast while Sakuya works on the datapad, most likely writing up the report Lindow had requested.

Lindow is the first one to finish his meal, and with a pleased sigh, he stands up, taking his tray with him. “Well, I’m off. Just send it over to my Terminal when you have it, Sakuya.” Lindow says, taking one last drink from his cup. “Good luck on your mission, you two. Kazu, you’re the frontliner, but learn how to fall back and request assistance. Sakuya, take care of both of yourselves.”

Sakuya and Kazumi call out their own farewells, Lindow waving back to them briefly before disappearing out of the cafeteria.

Kazumi turns to Sakuya, who is already looking at him with a wide smile, her eyes soft. “Lindow likes you.”

A surge of discomfort, as well as the slightest bit of terror slithers down Kazumi’s spine. He suppresses the urge to flinch, grinning wide instead. “Really?” He lets a finger tap rhythmically against the tabletop.

“Yes.” Sakuya looks back to where Lindow disappeared to. “We’re childhood friends, you know. I know his sister personally, as well. We three grew up in the same place, and came to the Far East Branch together actually.” She looks back at Kazumi with a small smile. “I have a pretty good hold on his personality, you know.”

“Ohh, that’s amazing.” Kazumi leans forward, curious. “You said that you ‘came to Far East Branch’. That means… you came either from the Outer Ghettos or outside the walls.” Kazumi murmurs.

“Care to take a guess?” Sakuya challenges playfully, and Kazumi nods, smiling.

“Hmm,” Kazumi gives himself time to think deep and thoroughly, examining his thoughts about Lindow, Major Amamiya and Sakuya in front of him. “Let’s see…”

All three of them hold themselves as if they’re always on high alert, like there’s something going to jump out at them, aiming to hurt or kill. Kazumi isn’t sure about Lindow or the Major, but Sakuya has very faint – barely visible, really – scars that adorn her whole body. Some small, some large, but all of them look years old. Against her pale skin, it takes a careful look to see them. Lindow… Lindow seems familiar with the place they went to yesterday, but it might be chalked up to being a God Eater for years now. Major Amamiya… She always looks so severe, and despite her age, she has already retired from active duty, instead taking up the job of training the cadets as well as filtering them.

Hmm, hm, is Kazumi right, or is he wrong?

“You came from outside the wall, did you?” Kazumi asks, and Sakuya leans back a little, surprise clear on her face.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Sakuya tilts her head, regarding Kazumi closely. “How did you get it right?”

Kazumi gives her a blinding grin, one wide enough he has to close his eyes. “I took a stab in the dark!” _No, not really. Mannerisms gave it away_.

Sakuya gives him an impressed look. “Then you must be a lucky person to get it on the first try!” She notices Kazumi’s empty tray, the younger God Eater just swallowing the last bite of fish. “Oh, are you done?”

“Yes!” Kazumi drains his cup, and picks his tray up as he stands, Sakuya doing the same. The two of them head down, Kazumi dropping his tray to where it would be taken for cleaning, and the two head out to the Den, Sakuya happily greeting back those who called out to her. “So… what are we going to do, Sakuya-san?”

“I’m good to go anytime, so it depends on you.” Sakuya turns to him, crossing her arms. “I’ve looked over the mission details, and it’s just a couple of Cocoon Maidens that we’ll be tackling. Of course, as they’re Aragami, we can’t afford to underestimate them.”

“Mmm, can Tachibana-san explain to me what exactly her role means?”

Sakuya laughs behind her hand, looking amusedly at Kazumi. “What’s with the ‘Tachibana-san’? Come on, we’re all friends here.” She smiles up at the taller God Eater. “’Sakuya’ is fine.”

Kazumi makes a face, before sighing and nodding. “Well, Sakuya-san, what do Gun-exclusive God Eaters exactly do?”

“Well, first off, my Gun Component is a Sniper, therefore I excel in long-distance support. Whether to heal you, or to provide extra firepower, just tell me, and I can do it.” Sakuya is obviously proud of herself, and Kazumi is excited to see what she could do. “I’ll follow your lead, since you’re the frontliner. You can trust your back to me.”

Kazumi nods, pleased. “Well then, Sakuya-san.” Kazumi tips his head in the direction of Hibari. “Shall we go do that mission?”

Sakuya laughs; a bright, cheerful sound, and the two of them head over to Hibari to pick up the request.

* * *

 

Kazumi is slightly familiar with the Wailing Plains from his training sessions with Major Amamiya, but the real thing is far more massive, and if not for the earpieces, the roar of the tornado would drown everything else. Mountains are so large they’re like in front of them, and Kazumi knows that this is one of the more dangerous areas, with the openness of the field as well as the numerous hiding spots that only Aragami could reach. They have to finish this fast.

“Okay, you might be sick of hearing this, but be careful.” Sakuya adjusts her grip on her God Arc, a tame-looking Sniper. From its size, Kazumi figures it pack _a lot_ of punch. “I have your back, so don’t hesitate to call for aid.”

Kazumi nods, twirling his own God Arc to loosen his limbs. “I leave myself in your care.”

They jump off, and Kazumi immediately spots the first of the two Cocoon Maidens. It was facing them, unfortunately, so Kazumi presses on the earpiece, connecting him to Sakuya.

“Sakuya-san, I’m moving in for direct attack. Keep it off of me, please.”

“Copy! Pull back when it uses its body to attack!” Kazumi makes note of that particular warning, and he rolls to the side just in time to dodge the laser the Aragami fired at him. Kazumi narrows his eyes, transferring his Hart Haken to his left hand as he runs. He plants his right foot, spinning and bring his God Arc down for an overhead strike, lengthening it as he goes. Kazumi clicks his tongue when he missed, merely shaving off a chunk from the Maiden’s side, and he turns, keeping the Scythe extended and he pulls, the blade slicing through the Maiden horizontally.

Despite being bisected in half, the Aragami is still shrieking and writhing, the Oracle Cells already trying to stitch itself back together. Simply horrendous.

“Kazumi-kun, Devour it!” Sakuya calls out down the line, and he nods wordlessly, letting the Predator out and practically swallow the Cocoon Maiden whole. That over and done with, Kazumi signals for Sakuya to follow him, and when he gets an affirmative, he goes to search for the last of their target.

The open field gives him the creeps; they’re so unprotected this way.

“Kazumi-kun, I think I see it.” Kazumi stops and hunkers down in a patch of tall grass. “It should be… at your 10 o’clock.”

“Engaging, then.”

“Right behind you.”

Kazumi darts out of his hiding place, locates the Cocoon Maiden, and makes a mad dash for it, seeing it charging up a laser strike. He’s in front of the Aragami, the beast staring at him with its blank ‘face’.

“Hn, ew.” Cross-slice, and bottom-to-top finisher. And to pick up the core and the remains… Kazumi releases the Predator, and the Cocoon Maiden is gone. Kazumi sighs, glad that it’s over, and he looks over at Sakuya when he hears her approach.

Sakuya quirks her eyebrow at him, a small grin on her lips. “Are you sure you need backup?”

Kazumi laughs, gesturing to his God Arc. “Did Sakuya-san see me use a gun?”

Sakuya pauses, and her eyes widen upon realization. “Not even once.” She murmurs. “Why don’t you use it?”

“It’s a Shotgun component, and I’m hopeless with aiming. I need to be up close and personal with an Aragami to use the Gun effectively.” Kazumi explains, as they both make their way back to the extraction point. No point in staying when their job is done. “I’m pretty sure I have to pair up with a Gunner to compensate for this.”

“I can help you,” Sakuya offers. “I’m a Sniper specialist, but I’m decent with other components too. I may not be able to make you an expert marksman, but I’m sure I can at least get you to acceptable levels.”

“Sakuya-san is very nice.” Kazumi smiles down at the older God Eater. “I look forward to it.”

“Good. Now then, let’s head back?” Sakuya changes her frequency to connect to the Den, where Hibari is watching over them as their operator. “Hello, Hibari-chan, requesting extraction, please?”

“Ah, already?” Kazumi could faintly hear the sound of Hibari’s keyboard’s clicking. “They’re on their way now. Please hold on until then, and make sure everything you’re bringing back with you is accounted for.”

“Thank you, Takeda-san,” Kazumi pipes up, a hand to his earpiece. “You’re a life-saver.”

“Just doing my job, Mizushima-kun.” Hibari replies with a laugh. “Well, just radio in if there’s any developments, okay?”

“Will do, Takeda-san. Mizushima, out.” Kazumi turns to Sakuya, “Well, my next mission would be with… Soma-san, I believe.”

“Soma?” Sakuya blinks. “Ah, he’d be back tomorrow, right?”

“From what Lindow-san told me, yes.” Kazumi fidgets, grip tightening around his God Arc. “… I saw him briefly last night. Talked a bit too.”

“How did it go?”

“Terrifying.”

“Ah.” Sakuya hums, looking at Kazumi. “Soma… Soma isn’t bad. It’s just his defense mechanism; to put others at a distance and to be outright unpleasant. He’s one of those who are given a bad hand in life, you see, and he’s not well equipped enough to deal with it healthily.” Kazumi looks at Sakuya, frowning. Sakuya smiles, though this one is sort of ‘what can you do’ smile. “Please don’t hold it against him; he doesn’t know how to deal with some things properly, and at this point, I’m pretty sure he’s just… terrified to change.”

“… I see.” Kazumi doesn’t really, but what he understands is that this ‘Soma’ is suffering from being emotional stunted. Trauma, upbringing, or maybe even physiological defect? Interesting. He has to cut Soma slack, then, but not treat him like delicate china. Treat him as normal. “Still, he’s a scary guy.”

Sakuya’s laugh this time is lighter. “That’s how it is, unfortunately.”

Kazumi falls to the ground dramatically, wailing as he clings loosely to Sakuya’s ankle. “Sakuya-saaaaaaaaaaaan, save your poor Private from the scary man!” He cries, delighting at the woman’s gut-wrenching laughter, Sakuya almost falling over herself from the force of her guffaws. “Save me from the claws of the dragon-looking dude!”

Just then, the transport arrives, and the two God Eaters quickly hops in, ignoring the stares pointed at them and still smothering their giggling.

All in all, today is quite informative. Kazumi ought to prepare for tomorrow, as well as adjust himself around Soma. And sleep properly this time.

This is a good day.

* * *

 

“Yo, Kazumi!” Kazumi looks up from his brand new datapad, pulling himself away from his studying, and he sees Kota walking over to him, grinning.

“Fujiki-san!” Kazumi didn’t expect to see him. “Good evening.”

“Uwah, no need to call me ‘san’, dude! And aren’t you, uh, older than me?” Kazumi just blinks up at the orange-haired God Eater. “Uhhh, anyway, just call me Kota!”

“Then, call me Kazu.” Kazumi grins up at the younger. “’Kazumi’ is so girly, right?”

Kota laughs, nodding in agreement. “It is. Anyway, whatcha doin’?”

Kazumi shows the other his datapad, the screen showing a multiple reports and archive entries on known Aragami. “Studying, of all things.” Kazumi chuckles, letting Kota take the datapad from him. “Someone back then used to say ‘knowledge is power’, and I’m inclined to say the same. If we gonna go up against monsters, might as well make sure we know where to hit them, yeah?”

“That’s true…” Kota hums, nodding slowly as he processed. “But… if that’s the case, shouldn’t you be studying the small-sized Aragami, then? Since you’re a rookie, like me, and all.”

Kazumi shakes his head. “Tackled those first thing. I’ve moved to medium-sized immediately, and I’m almost done with it.”

“Want me to quiz you?” Kota practically sparkled, looking at Kazumi excitedly, the latter blinking in surprise. "Quizzing is a good technique just as reading a crap-ton blocks of words, right?”

“You have a point,” Kazumi admits, before he nods firmly, grinning as he shifts on the bench, straddling it so he can face Kota directly. “Well then, hit me. Ah, also, I haven’t touched the last… six files, so don’t include them yet.”

“Okay, got it.” Kota looks for a file, and Kazumi waits for him patiently. It was cute how Kota pokes his tongue out like a kid. “Okay… if you use a Pierce-type blade against a Vajra, where should you hit it?”

Easy. “Hind legs.”

“Oooookay, well.” Fiddling, fiddling. “Rarest Gboro variant?”

Easy still. “Gold.” Kazumi grins, a far of look in his face as he crosses his arms. “It would be _awesome_ to come across one; apparently they have _a lot_ of precious metals in their bodies that is useful for either crafting or selling.”

“Really? That’s cool, then. Next, which Aragami is capable of releasing a cloud of poison?”

“Ravana.”

“Hm. It’s still easy?”

“A little bit.”

“Okay, then, um, let’s try this.” Kota clears his throat. “Do all known Chi-You variants share the same weakness?”

Kazumi narrows his eyes. This is… Um, Chi-You, Fallen Chi-You, Sekhmet, Hera… “No, they don’t.”

Kota’s smile is sly. “You stopped to think!” He comments, and Kazumi merely smiles placidly.

“Okay, next question-“

“Private Mizushima and Private Fujiki are trapped in the City of Mercy with only their God Arcs, standard medi-kit load each, as well as a radio with no batteries.” Kazumi nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice, and he scrambles up to stand and salute, Kota doing the same as well. Major Amamiya gestures for them to be at ease, all the while still speaking. “The area is unfamiliar despite having explored a bit of it, and three Vajras are in the vicinity. They’ve yet to spot the both of you. The objective is to return to base. How would you do it?”

Kazumi and Kota exchange looks. “Uh, Major Amamiya, you mentioned the radio has no batteries. If that’s the case, we got to search for it,” Kota says. “We’re in the old city, which is used to house human life…”

“Vajras are in the place, so it’s logical we go into the houses both to hide and to search for them.” Kazumi says. “But the longer we stay, the higher the chance we’re going to be seen.”

“What’s the standard medi-kit load again?”

“Eight Stun Grenades, fifteen restorative pills, five O-Ampules, five rations, two Heal Orbs and two Heal Posts.” Kazumi pauses. “We have Stun Grenades, and God Arcs. That must mean we have come from a mission, and we’ve been either separated, or ambushed.”

Kota hums thoughtfully, looking at Kazumi. “I think we were actually just scouting; if ambushed, we’d be dead already, right? And is we got separated, someone would’ve lighted a flare or something.”

“True, so we _are_ scouting, great work Kota-kun. If that’s the case, it’s simple then.” Kazumi faces Major Amamiya, whose lips are turned in a smug and proud smile at the both of them. “We simply retrace our steps; it’s standard procedure to leave markings when entering unexplored areas, so it’s just a matter of finding said markings. There’s always a hidden cache of supplies in drop of points and extraction points in case of problems in the middle of missions. The Stun Grenades are to disable any Vajras we come across as we make our way to the designated contact points.”

“Very good, the both of you.” Kota cheers and raises his hands for a double high-five, and Kazumi gladly gives him his high-fives. Though he may have overdone it with his strength. Oops. “Been studying, I see.”

Kota shamelessly points at Kazumi. “I’ll copy this guy’s words and say ‘knowledge is power’, ma’am.”

“Smart man, now, Private Fujiki, you are to follow me to an evaluation, and Private Mizushima you are to report tomorrow to the Docking Bays at 1100 hours for a mission with Second Lieutenant Soma Schicksal and First Lieutenant Eric der Vogelweid. Captain Lindow has given me a report about your performance, and I had taken liberty to adjust it a bit to make sure everything goes smoothly. Any comments?”

“Does… does Second Lieutenant know of this already?”

Major Amamiya nods. “Yes, in fact, he was the one to suggest First Lieutenant der Vogelwied to join.”

Kazumi nods, satisfied, “Then I have no complaints myself.”

“Then you ought to rest up for tomorrow.” Kazumi and Kota salute once more, before the Major leaves, Kota bidding him goodnight before following after the Major. Kazumi remains where he is, lips pursed.

Soma… Schicksal, huh?

He never would’ve thought.


	5. report04 - joining the 1st unit pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugar and spice plus one salty guy equals...?

Kazumi wakes up refreshed, the good kind of soreness in his body as he stretches out any kinks in his joints. He feels great, he’s so energize, like he could take on every single mission in the roster today, brawl with every known Aragami out there-

Oh, wait, he’s going on a mission with Soma… _Schicksal_.

Kazumi presses his lips into a thin line.

That bit of information is surprising, to say the least. Kazumi hadn’t taken a good, long look at the Director (and why should he? That’s creepy and Kazumi is anything _but_ creepy) nor was he able to do the same to the (apparent) Schicksal spawn the first time he saw him, in the elevator, to be able to see the similarities. Even now, he can’t see them.

So he went snooping through the NORN database, after some skillful poking and prodding for information from Lindow and Sakuya. Apparently, distinguished people have their own public article – frequently updated as well – in the NORN database, so accessing files related to the Schicksals is as simple as entering their family name in the search bar, and clicking the files open.

Simple as that.

But the information Kazumi found were anything but.

Kazumi sprawls spread-eagle on his bed, staring at the ceiling with troubled eyes. He couldn’t begin to imagine it; your life a product of an experiment done by your very own _parents_. A childhood in a laboratory, examined like a specimen and not a human being with rights and feelings and thoughts and emotions. Thrown to the proverbial lions and coming out on top, but only proving that you’re a weapon and nothing else. He can’t imagine, and he doesn’t want to.

What’s worse was the mother’s death… There’s not much information on what happened to Aisha Gauche after the birth, but a few pictures were in there. It’s enough to make Kazumi sick to the stomach, and he has a pretty high tolerance for such things.

No wonder Soma is the way he is; after all, it takes a village to raise a child, and by making Soma out to be some monster, a _weapon_ , they’ve only assured his ‘defects’, made a fucking _child_ believe he’s something wrong.

Kazumi is surprised that Soma hadn’t gone on a murderous rampage; after all, he has all rights if he ever chooses to do it. If those things were done to Kazumi… well, it might not be pretty.

Anyway, back to Soma Schicksal… Kazumi has to be careful in several things; mostly in terms of dealing with Soma’s problematic personality, as well as not clue in the guy that Kazumi knows his… not-so-private life. Kazumi had read through mission reports, as well as the public assessment reports. Soma might be the worse introvert Kazumi had ever met; insubordination, anger issues, self-loathing, depression, implied… suicidal tendencies, and the most curious of all. His apparent ‘over-protectiveness’.

For a person who would do _anything_ to avoid human contact he sure is keen on protecting said humans.

Soma is definitely skilled, really, with his stats literally unmatched by _anyone in the world_ , and his presence in the battlefield is always a tide changer. Soma’s participation in any mission always has 100% casualty in the Aragami’s side, too, which is very impressive. But the reason he is kept at such a low rank is because of said… problems. Along with Soma himself declining the promotions.

Kazumi feels like every interaction with Soma from henceforth is going to be like walking through a minefield. While _drunk_.

Well, what can Kazumi do but adapt. It’s always been like that; get thrown into new situations, fumble a little, adapt, and own it like a boss. He’ll do the same to this one.

So with that said, Kazumi hauls himself out of his bed, tidying it back to perfection before grabbing a change of clothes and jumping into the shower, going through his usual bath routine. When he’s done, he leaves – locking his room behind him on the way – and surprise, surprise.

Soma is just leaving as well.

“Good morning!” Kazumi chirps, waving an arm as if the man he’s talking to isn’t just literally in front of him. “Off to breakfast?”

“What do you care?” Soma mutters, and without saying anything else, he takes his leave, heading for the elevator with a tense line in his shoulders and his hands in his pockets.

Okay, so not much noise. Kazumi could do that. Mind made up, Kazumi catches up to the veteran God Eater, ignoring his glare as Kazumi slips through the doors and presses the button that would take them to the ground floor.

“Why are you following me?”

Kazumi raises an eyebrow at Soma. “I’m going to the cafeteria. I actually don’t know where you’re going, and if you _are_ going to the cafeteria too, then it’s coincidence.” He points out, and seeing that Kazumi isn’t actually following him, Soma huffs irritably and stands stiffly in the corner, glaring at the floor like it had offended him. Kazumi could only shrug. If Soma is going to be difficult, fine. It’s like dealing with a teen-ager with the shittiest temperament ever. Good thing taking care of his siblings gave Kazumi a lot of experience with dealing with this bullshit.

Kazumi keeps his silence, but not once does he let the guy behind him out of his peripheral awareness. Kazumi notices that Soma becomes less tense as the silence stretches out, Kazumi not once making an attempt at talking, and Kazumi does an internal cheer. His hunch in correct.

The elevator soon deposits them at their destination, but Kazumi was stopped from getting food by Kota, who had _literally_ jumped on him as soon as he steps into the place. Kazumi pays half an ear to the younger boy, keeping track of Soma with his eyes.

Soma looks downright _terrified_ being here.

“Ka _zu_ mi! Why didn’t you tell me you got roped into 1st Unit?!” Kota was wailing in his ear, and Kazumi gives him a grin and a laugh to placate the younger God Eater.

“You _do_ know we only talked again last night, right?” Kazumi points out, “And also, I don’t know how to reach you, and we’ve been going to missions left and right that we can barely rest for six hours straight.”

“Wait, you went to a lot of missions?” Kota gives him an incredulous look. “I had _so much_ free time!”

Kazumi has to frown at that. “Did you really?” As rookie, they don’t have that luxury of resting. In fact, they _shouldn’t_ have that luxury. Kota nods vigorously, pouting. Kazumi just knows that Kota would be whining and moaning at the amount of mission 1st Unit gets, once the younger God Eater is transferred to their unit. “That won’t do at all.”

“I know right! Ahhh, what I would do to go on more missions…!” Kazumi privately comments that Kota would be changing his tune soon enough. Really, Kota’s such a kid-

What is that guy doing?

Kazumi pauses, ignoring Kota for the moment as he watches Soma and an unknown guy over by the serving table closely. Soma’s… not moving, and the guy seems to be talking to Soma cheerfully, eyes bright and laughter loud but… But there’s a cruel twist to his lips, and Soma’s hands have _bent_ his tray.

Time to run intervention.

“Kota-kun, I have to go over to my mission partner for today, okay? I’m sorry for cutting this short,” Kazumi chuckles at Kota’s pout, patting the boy on top of his hat. “How about this, we’ll go get dinner later? I’ll meet you here at the cafeteria when dinner’s being served.”

“Yeah, yeah we could do that.” Kota agrees, grinning widely. “See you until then? Oh, and good luck on your mission!”

Kazumi salutes Kota playfully as he pulls away, before turning on his heel and preparing himself for a little bit of… acting. He needs to pull this off with just a small amount of damage on his person, get Soma to… Kazumi isn’t actually sure what. Trust him? No, not that, maybe at least tolerate him? That works fine with Kazumi.

“Senpai!” Kazumi calls out cheerfully, congratulating himself for pulling it off so convincingly. “Senpai, wait up!”

Soma looks so _alarmed_ that Kazumi is tempted to break character then and there just to laugh, but that would probably end up with his body hidden somewhere, never to be found again.

Kazumi, in his bravest moment yet, threw an arm over Soma’s shoulders – he nearly died on the spot at the glare he got. Kazumi grins despite the murderous Soma is giving him, making sure that he’s in between Soma and the guy who’s-not-actually-friendly.

“Play along, now,” Kazumi whispers, before continuing, in a loud, cheerful voice, “I’m glad to get a hold of you before the mission, senpai, I got questions!” And Kazumi, after picking up his own food, drags Soma away from the line. Kazumi’s surprised he’s yet to be thrown into the wall, with the way he’s _actually_ manhandling Soma like they’re the best of buds.

Kazumi thinks that Soma doesn’t do best of buds, really.

Kazumi dumps – _he actually has the guts to do that, who knew_ – Soma on a free table, Kazumi himself sitting opposite the empty-faced veteran with a grin still pasted on his face. Kazumi ignores him for a moment, getting started on his own breakfast. Letting Soma stew for a while, Kazumi had forced him enough as it is, and Kazumi actually has a healthy sense of self-preservation.

“The _fuck_ are you doing?”

It was so quiet, the question, that is. Soma still has that placid expression, and has begun eating himself, but Kazumi knows what to look for, and he sees the tight hands, the furrow between the other’s brows, the shifting eyes.

Kazumi laughs, his body language on a complete opposite of his words. He had done this enough with his younger siblings; presenting a different body language to observers to make them lose interest. Soma doesn’t need attention, so Kazumi’s taking it away from him.

(Isn’t he _kind_?)

“It’s either you deal with me, or the guy’s nasty tongue.” If one actually heard his actual words, they’d find it disturbing with his ‘happy’ expression. Thankfully, the noise of the crowd in the cafeteria is masking their exchange very nicely. “Just say the word, and I’ll shut up. Also, actually, shouldn’t you be thanking me? No one’s coming to disturb you further.”

Soma glowers at him, clicking his tongue and growling a ‘shut up’ before… before _attacking_ his food as if it did him something nasty. Kazumi could only lift an eyebrow and go back to his food.

They eat in silence, Kazumi forcing himself to relax – because while he landed himself on Soma’s shitlist (probably) there’s actually no danger. Soma, from what the reports said, never once attacked a colleague. Good for Kazumi’s continuing health.

“I don’t need your goddamn pity,” Soma mutters, and Kazumi looks up at him, gnawing absently on the amusingly hard-to-chew corn on the cob. “So you could fuck off and leave me be.”

Oh, wow, much salt, such foul mouth. Back at home, Kazumi would’ve seal his mouth shut with _tape_. “Who says I pity you?” Kazumi retorts softly. “If anything, I pity _the others_ , for having to deal with such nasty attitude from you.”

“Then why are you still here?” Soma hisses, and his eyes does a weird thing like the pupils turn into slits and whoa, that’s… that’s actually cool. “Go away!”

“I actually do have questions,” Kazumi says dryly, raising an eyebrow at Soma’s surprised look. “You think I was lying about _that_? Please, do me a favor and don’t ever doubt my skill to lie without actually _lying_.” Kazumi drawls, rolling his eyes and taking a gulp of water. Soma is _such_ a handful.

“Scooch over, Soma,” Kazumi looks up in surprise at the new voice, and he is met with… Chest, tattoos and a _lot_ of red. And those stylish shades. “Ah, you must be Private Kazumi Mizushima?”

You know, Kazumi ought to introduce himself as ‘Kazu’ from now. ‘Kazumi’ sounds so… sounds so easy to mock about, and Kazumi would rather avoid getting himself written up for committing physical harm against others.

“Yep! Call me Kazu,” Kazu shakes the offered hand, smiling genially. Curiously, Soma had calmed down, _relaxed_ even, and is now just moodily prodding his own giant corn. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Eric der Vogelweid,” Ah, so this is the guy going with them on the mission. Eric casts a curious eye over at Soma, who looks away with a sniff. “Didn’t know you’re friends with Soma here.”

“I don’t think friends is the proper word, but, we’re squad mates,” Kazumi says with a shrug. “I’m aiming to have a decent work relationship.”

Eric’s brows rise to his hairline. “Aren’t you blunt?” He murmurs. “And just a little bit harsh?”

Kazumi tips his head to the side. “Maybe. But,” Kazumi blinks at Soma innocently, who is watching him in turn with a frown on his face. Kazumi looks away dismissively, just a little bit petty. Wow, this _problem child_. “I’m just returning the favor. If he wants to go be an ass, fine, be an ass, I just want to cooperate with my senior and squad mate.”

“ _He_ is here,” Soma snarls lowly, hands clenched on the table top. “And I would _fucking like it_ if you talk to my damn face.”

Kazumi levels him his best unimpressed stare. “Then, if you would allow me to be informal, I suggest you stop sulking like a _kid_ and actively participate in the conversation.” Kazumi twirls his fork. “Or are you too good for that?”

“ _Küss meinen Arsch-_ “

“Soma.” Eric sighs, and said God Eater turns his glower at him, before… deflating. As if Soma’s a balloon whose seal is taken off and the air escapes quickly. Kazumi makes note of this, keeping his expression neutral.

“… I’m sorry.” Kazumi says at last, putting on an appropriately apologetic expression and demeanor. “My attitude’s been uncalled for.”

Soma just sniffs, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes on the table. “Whatever.”

“You might already know, but I’ll go ahead and do it again for formalities’ sake,” Kazumi continues, not letting the other’s attitude bother him. He had worse. “I’m Private Kazumi Mizushima, a New-Type God Eater assigned to the 1st Unit. I look forward to working with you.”

Soma’s ‘you really shouldn’t’ is drowned by the appreciative noise Eric makes, the red-haired male pushing his shades up his nose and leaning forward. “Oh? So you’re the new-type I heard about!” Oh, there’s talk about him? Kazumi never heard anything. “And it makes sense to assign the New-Type to the 1st Unit, since these guys-“ He gestures to Soma, who is looking at him intensely, “-are always out there working to eradicate the Aragami.”

“You didn’t say you’re a New Type.” Soma suddenly says, an odd tilt to his voice.

Uhhh… What? Kazumi squints at Soma. “I don’t see why I should go around telling everybody that?” Soma looks a little miffed at his reply, before he shrugs and instead gloomily stares at the table.

At least he’s just ‘doom and gloom’, not ‘salty misery’. The former is quiet, while the latter is far noisy and honestly a pain in the ass to put up with.

“Oh, right, I almost forgot,” Eric turns to Kazumi, who bilnks up at the red-clad man. “Sakuya asked a favor of me, and she said that I get you started on Gun lessons. I believe she said you’re ineffective with yours?”

Kazumi could only smile sheepishly. “That’s a nice way of saying it, yes.” He replies. “To put it bluntly, I’m shit at aiming it.”

Eric nods. “Hence the Shotgun?”

“Hence the Shotgun,” Kazumi confirms. “I’m a melee fighter, so it’s only logical that I pick a Gun component that’s effective in close ranges, right?”

“Yes, but I believe with enough creativity you could push it to new heights,” Eric ponders. He grins cockily, suddenly fluffing himself up like a proud peacock. “You’re lucky you’re talking to the Gun Genius of the Far East.”

Kazumi laughs, “I thought that was Sakuya-san?”

“Sakuya is a Sniper prodigy, while _I_ excel in every type,” Eric then tilts his head, a considering look on his face. “Though, with my wide spread talents, I can achieve some of the things Sakuya could do. I guess it’s better to say that we have both our pros and cons.”

“Eric was Sakuya’s mentor when she started.” Soma suddenly comments, and Kazumi only hummed at that.

Eric looks over to the massive clock above the steel doors, nodding to himself. “We have five hours to kill until mission time.” Eric looks over to Kazumi. “Care to have a practice with me?”

Does he _need_ to ask? “Yes!” Kazumi all but cheered, really excited and eager.

“How about you Soma?” Eric turns to the other member of their table. “Want to tag along?”

He just shrugs, so Kazumi shrugs.

Soma is such a fucking _riot_. _Awesome_.

(Someone slap him for his sarcasm.)

* * *

 

The mission is… a success. More or less.

Get in the Sunken Grid, eliminate all Ogretails – Kazumi is going to be honest and say he’s getting sick of those – get out.

It was, for all intents and purposes, a laughably boring mission, but Kazumi finds a few things.

One, is that Soma is an absolute _beast_ in the battlefield, and every time Kazumi cheers and hollers at something he did, he would stomp away angrily. It was hilarious, but Kazumi is concerned about that sort of reaction. He was genuine about his praises… Maybe bad memories associated with such things? He has to tone it down next time, then.

Two, Soma and Eric are close friends. Kazumi stands corrected.

And Three, Eric der Vogelweid is cocky as hell. True, he has the skills to back it up, but still, Kazumi is tempted to boot the man in the ass; senior God Eater be damned. It actually almost lead him to his death – anyone who gets pounced on by an Ogretail is… questionably skilled – but fortunately, Kazumi is fast to react, pushing the man away and slicing the Ogretail into ribbons.

Lucky for Eric.

But Kazumi counts himself as the luckier of the two, since Soma had loosened up after the events of Eric’s near-death. The snappish attitude had considerably lessened, and Soma himself would pose questions first, actually initiating conversation himself. Not a complete miracle, but hey. Baby steps.

And Kazumi really needs Soma’s skills to ensure he survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much action, but there are important things happening here


	6. report05 - joining the 1st unit pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monkey business with bowl cut and bugarally boy

Kazumi should’ve known he’d be assaulted in his very own room one of these days, but he hadn’t expect for Kota to fucking jump _on him_ like Kazumi’s some trampoline.

Kota should be glad Kazumi didn’t sock him in his cute face. Little shit.

“Kazu, Major Amamiya said that you report to the simulation room,” Kota chirps, still lying on top of Kazumi’s back seemingly without any thoughts of removing himself soon. “And after that, we prepare for a mission up at the temple in the north. I think it’s gonna be a Kongou. You know, the monkey Aragami.”

“I know,” Kazumi mumbles into his pillow. God Eaters don’t get a break, do they? “And I know I will kicking you off this bed if you don’t get off me the next second-“

Kota is gone immediately, thankfully believing the lie – Kazumi would _never_ hit kids, even though they’re annoying as hell – and Kazumi pushes himself up, conscious about his lack of shirt and longer shorts. His room is just so _hot_ , what in the hell. Kazumi smothers a yawn behind his hand, his other one patting around the bed for his discarded tank top. “What time did Major say she wants me there?” Kazumi asks sleepily, pulling the article of clothing over his head as soon as he finds it. “And what time is it, anyways?”

“You gotta be there by 0900 hours, and it’s currently six in the morning.” Kota answers dutifully, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Kazumi opens his eyes and gives the younger boy an unimpressed look “Wake me up a quarter before nine, then.” And slumps back down the bed, pulling a pillow over his head.

“Oi, don’t go back to sleep!”

“Fucking watch me Fujiki.”

“I’m going to tell on Lindow-san!”

“Don’t care.”

“Oi.” That wasn’t Kota, and so Kazumi pulls the pillow off his head, craning his neck and seeing _Soma_ of all people, in his doorway, looking very irritated and unfairly put together, unlike Kazumi. Soma glowers at them both, maybe because of their noisiness or something other. “Breakfast at the cafeteria with Lindow and Sakuya. Squad meeting.”

“Oh,” Kazumi pins a look at Kota, who immediately raises his hands. “I didn’t know.”

“Put on some clothes and get down there.” Is all Soma says before turning on his heel and leaving quickly as he arrived.

The two Privates exchanged glances, before Kazumi drags himself out of the bed and does as told, showering quickly and dressing as equally fast.

Kazumi knows that Soma wouldn’t do anything, but would he risk it?

Nope, no sir. Kazumi Mizushima is quite the smart guy and he has a healthy amount of self-preservation. He doesn’t _dare_ fuck around with Soma. At least, not this early in the day. Maybe later, when everyone have food in their bellies and occupied with something more important than throttling a teammate for harmless heckling.

Once Kazumi is done with preparing himself, he and Kota – who had faithfully waited for him, such a good kid – went down to the cafeteria, being hailed down by their Squad Captain as soon as they step in the place.

Kota and Kazumi cheerfully call out good mornings as they approach, getting greetings from Sakuya and Lindow but only a side-eye from Soma, and all five God Eaters feast on their decent enough meal in silence, not talking while eating because of table manners. But once that’s done, Lindow gets right to it, piling their empty trays to the side for later disposal.

“Okay, so, first off!” Lindow claps a hand on Kota’s shoulder, the boy so tense Kazumi is actually scared he might snap. “Welcome to the 1st Unit, Kota Fujiki! We get a bit wild at times, so for your own sake, I hope you adapt soon.” Lindow says cheerfully, seemingly ignoring the way Kota is frozen with terror.

Kazumi pokes his cheek with a little snicker. What a cutie.

“I-I-I look forward to working with y-you.” Kota stutters. Yep, cute and funny.

“Don’t be so scared now,” Lindow chuckles, before nodding to Sakuya, who waves her fingers at Kota. “That over there is Sakuya Tachibana, squad Vice-Captain and our squad’s Gunner Specialist. Over there is Soma, an old-type like me, and finally, you probably know this guy, Kazumi Mizushima, a New Type.” Kazumi ruffles Kota’s hair under his beanie, snickering, and Kota feebly bats away his hands, successfully distracted.

“As you already know,” Lindow continues, pulling the attention back to him. “Kota-kun and Kazu-kun here are going on a mission to the temple area after Kazumi’s short training with Major Amamiya. After these two new kids finish the mission, we pair up with Kota-kun and go on missions, same as what we did with Kazumi.”

“Can I pass, Lindow?” Of course it was Soma who said that, and Kazumi can’t help the grin he shoots the moody guy’s way.

“Nope. Anyway, after Kazumi, I’ll go with Kota, then Soma, then Sakuya. Any questions?”

“Can’t I really pass?”

“Denied.”

Kazumi hides a smile behind his hand, then leans closer to talk to Kota quietly. “Don’t mind the grouch; he’s all bark and no bite.”

Soma must have some supernatural hearing, then, because he turns his glare on Kazumi. If looks could kill, Kazumi would be dead several times over. But looks can’t kill, so Kazumi leans back in his seat, lifts and eyebrow at Soma and smirks. Mouths, ‘what you gonna do about it?’.

Soma _literally_ growls, and Kazumi really shouldn’t have done that. But Soma is so fun to tease, Kazumi really can’t help himself. Soma’s like the angry younger brother Kazumi never had the chance to have, and Kazumi sort of… sort of wants to give Soma a sense of normalcy. How people normally act towards each other.

(Soma never had a chance at normalcy, is it too late?)

Kazumi sputters when Lindow _pushes his face_ out of the way, and Kazumi could only hiss and claw at the gloved hand like an offended cat, Lindow all the while continuing as if nothing’s wrong.

“Anyway, today’s schedule… Kazu-kun, you have that thing with the Major in two hours, make sure you’re ready. Oh! Drop by the R&D before that, talk to Licca-chan there and discuss your God Arc’s future, okay? And then…” Lindow pauses to pull out a datapad from inside his coat. “Sakuya and Soma will be out for a mission this evening until tomorrow- you’ll be returning what, evening? Afternoon?”

The aforementioned veterans exchanged quick looks before Sakuya nods to herself, smiling, and answering Lindow’s question. “Before afternoon.”

“Okay, so before afternoon.” Lindow nods, looking at the two Privates. “I’ll be free today, so if you can, finish up your mission quick, both of you, and the three of us are gonna go on more, okay?”

Kazumi nods, murmuring his assent, and Kota’s is weak and shaky. He casts a considering eye at the younger. He should do something about the kid’s confidence.

Kazumi is pretty sure Kota has what it takes to be a God Eater, and a good one at that, but the only question is _how to help him_? Not to mention, his lack of confidence and the ease of fear overwhelming him is concerning. Kazumi knows he couldn’t inspire the kid – Kazumi is a newbie himself, and is _technically_ Kota’s junior. By a more less a few hours.

‘Well, Lindow-san could handle this kid.’ Kazumi muses to himself as he stands up, Lindow dismissing them all so they could start on their own days and responsibilities. Soma and Sakuya leave for the Hangar together, whilst Lindow leaves for the Den, only to stop and curl a finger at Kazumi, beckoning him closer. Kazumi trots over to the older man, curious, stooping down a little so Lindow could murmur softly in his ear.

“Take care of Kota, okay? Kongous are one of the easiest to deal with, being predictable, but they’re still Aragami,” Lindow pulls back, pats Kazumi on the shoulders. “This time, you’re the senior between the two of you. Come back home when you’re done.”

And Kazumi freezes, taken aback and shaken, and he could only watch Lindow as he leaves, and he only moves to smile at Kota who approaches him, a look of confusion on his face. Kazumi could see the unspoken question in his eyes, so he answers. “Just wishing us good luck.” Not a lie, but not the truth either.

Kota, either way, accepts it, and Kazumi excuses himself to meet with Major Amamiya, telling Kota to rest up and reserve his energy for their mission.

Time to train.

* * *

 

The area dubbed ‘Tranquil Temple’ is actually… correct. In its naming. For now.

Due to heavy Aragami presence, as well as the area hosting a ‘spawn point’ for Aragami, it’s always _cold_ , sometimes to the point of heavy snowfall. Thankfully, the skies are clear, and it obviously hadn’t snowed the previous day as well as the ground is relative clear and dry. And for being a birthing spot of Aragami, it’s surprisingly clear of said beasts at the moment.

But to be careless is asking for death.

Kazumi had instructed Kota to shadow him from rooftops, away from sight as well as giving Kota a vantage point to both watch over him and look out for Aragami. Kota is light on his feet and surprisingly quiet, and better Kazumi draw the Aragami’s attention to himself and not the younger boy; Kazumi is much more suited to fighting Aragami face to face, and has a higher chance of surviving said fight.

There’s a crackle in the comm., and Kazumi slows his steps, taking one hand off his weapon to touch it. “Kazu… I think I see something to your right, uh, four o’clock.”

Kazumi stops, casts his senses out. “What do you see?” He asks quietly, and on Kota’s side, Kazumi could hear shuffling, barely there thumps of the boy’s feet against the roofing.

“Ah, just a couple of Ogretails, the ones reported to be hanging out here too.” A pause. “They’re, eating, I think…”

Kazumi doesn’t feel too good about that. “Stay at a distance, but keep pace.” Kazumi instructs, getting a confirming grunt from the younger God Eater. “I’m going to eliminate them.”

Kazumi takes hold of his weapon, a stronger version of Hart Haken, and he makes his way to the place Kota mentions. The Aragami’s infamous tails are easy to spot, and they _are_ feeding on something, their large heads bent together and blocking the view. They haven’t spotted him, and Kazumi isn’t about to waste the chance.

He lashes out, scythe blades extending, and he catches the first one, the Ogretail shrieking as the blade cuts into it. Kazumi yanks his arm back, returning the scythe to its normal form as the Ogretail flies towards him. Kazumi gives his God Arc a twirl, and slices through the flying Ogretail with no remorse, not minding the viscous liquid splattering him as the halved Aragami flies past him, Predator swallowing the core greedily.

Kazumi turns to the other Ogretail when it roars at him, and Kazumi touches his ear piece. “Kota, can you hit it from where you are?”

“Y-yes! I’ll try-“

“Don’t try,” Kazumi interrupts, not unkindly. “I know you can do it, Kota.”

Kazumi can hear a deep breath, and then the whirr of an Assault gun spinning is heard. Kazumi watches the Ogretail suddenly be pelted, and he carefully traces the trajectory, finding Kota in a ruined tower and blasting the Aragami to kingdom come.

The younger god Eater, off to destroy Aragami. Kazumi feels proud.

Kazumi darts it when the Ogretail is punched full of holes – though the beast is still moving – and unleashes the Predator, not bother to cut it up. The Predator latches on, tearing the core out and gobbling it up. Kazumi turns to where Kota is, sending a thumbs up his way.

“Kazu was so cool and strong!” Kota exclaims, and Kazumi chuckles when the boy flails excitedly from where he is.

“Don’t talk so quick, Kota, we still have that-“

A roar rips through the air, like the sound of a war horn being blown strongly. Kazumi could hear the frightened squeak Kota lets out, and Kazumi ducks behind the wall in reflex. He stifles the urge to curse, and he switches frequencies. “Takeda-san, we just heard an Aragami.”

Clicking of keyboards, a pause, and then Hibari speaks calmly and clearly, and Kazumi knows that they’re good for now. “It’s your target, Mizushima-kun. Regular Kongou. It’s just entered the area actually, but it’s quite the ways off yet.”

“How far are we talking about?”

“It’s at the very border of the temple grounds, 340 meters directly north of Mizushima-kun. North is your four o’clock, by the way.”

“What’s its status?”

“Non-aggressive, for now.” Hibari reports promptly. “If you could reach it as quickly as possible, ambushing it would be easy.”

Kazumi turns toward Kota, and signals at him, indicating that they should move and converge at target. Kota returns an affirmative, and soon they’re off, Kota easily running and leaping on the rooftops while Kazumi takes the ground. Hibari remains connected to their frequency, notifying them of how far the Kongou its, its movements, and soon enough Kazumi himself can hear the Aragami, the growling and the sound of things breaking.

It’s feeding as well.

“Kota, aim for the body!” Kazumi whispers urgently, and he could hear Kota’s God Arc let out a salvo, the bullets hitting its mark and alarming the monkey-like Aragami. It’s behind the wall in front of Kazumi, to his surprise, and he readies his God Arc when the Kongou clambers up said wall in an effort to escape the volley. It spots Kazumi-

Blood.

That’s… that’s blood staining its mouth. It was eating… something.

Kazumi grips his God Arc harder, gritting his teeth as he charges to meet the Aragami head on. He shouldn’t jump to conclusions, he shouldn’t jump to conclusions, and it might not even be blood-

He lands a vicious blow to the Kongou’s face, and it roars, staggering back and falling off of its precarious perch. The ground shakes beneath Kazumi’s feet, and he pursues the Aragami, vaulting over the wall and extending the blades of his scythe, bringing it down viciously and cutting through the armor. The Aragami snarls, and Kazumi gasps when the Aragami grabs the blade still biting into it. It lashes out, and Kazumi flies through the air, slamming against the ground so hard it craters beneath his body.

Kazumi coughs out blood, too shocked to move immediately, too shocked to hear Kota’s frantic screaming in his ear.

The Kongou stalks forward, arm raised to protect itself from Kota’s attack. The Aragami is growling lowly in its throat, a tongue snaking out to lick at its bloodied maw.

Kazumi looks to the side, gasping, and sees it.

The remains of a family, a father, a mother and a child. They’re just a bunch of chewed up corpses, missing limbs, and blood everywhere.

(Sachiko, Mizuki, Akira and Akiko and Lindow and no no no Lindow Sakuya no no no not them Soma Lindow Sakuya Sachiko Mizuki Akira Akiko _SakuyaSomaSachikoAkiraLindowMizukiAkiko_ \--)

Kazumi rolls away just in time for the Kongou’s huge fist to hit nothing, and Kazumi coughs up more blood, wincing when his insides burned. Was he _that_ delicate? Or did the Kongou really just slammed him that hard? Either way-

“Kota, take aim and go for its eyes, cover me!” He barks over the communication, and he pulls out a Stun Grenade out of his side pouch, pulling the pin out with his teeth. He waits, beckoning and taunting the monkey. It snarls at him, and charges. Kazumi sprints forward as well, then boldly stepping on its face as he drops the grenade behind him. He springboards off the Kongou’s face, just in time for the grenade to go off and bathe the whole area in blinding light. Kazumi flinches, but he doesn’t stop, scooping up his abandoned God Arc and giving it a twirl. He shifts to Gun mode, and walks forward with purpose, pulling the trigger when he was in range of the Aragami.

Taken off guard, the Kongou staggers, and Kazumi takes the chance to switch back to Scythe form, and he cleaves at the Kongou’s legs, the Aragami sprawling haphazardly. Kazumi snarls and brings his scythe down on the Aragami’s back, the tip digging deep and almost going through the Kongou’s torso.

Kazumi smiles grimly when the Kongou shrieks, so he does it again and again and again and _again_ until he’s tired, so he unleashes the Predator just as the Kongou is about to get up, and Kazumi own Aragami opens it maw wide, wider than it ever has, and clamps down on the Kongou. Not enough to cut it into pieces, but to get a secure grip it on it.

Heaving, Kazumi lifts the Kongou with a yell of exertion and slams it down, lifting it again and slamming it down somewhere else. He does it again and again and again and again, like a child viciously hitting its toy on the floor when upset, and Kazumi ignores the tears, dripping down his face that is contorted in anger.

Aragami has to _die_.

“Kazumi, get back!” Kazumi obey in reflex, and just in time for a huge blast to hit the Kongou and sending it back, prone, and Kazumi watches it for movements. It doesn’t, and so Kazumi lets himself fall to his knees, coughing and choking as blood trickles past his lips and down his high-necked, sleeveless top. Kazumi winces, he must’ve had internal damage. He presses an experimental hand to his chest, and cries out in pain, falling to his knees.

He spits out the blood and coughs out some more, and the whitened ground beneath him is stained in red.

Broken ribs, most likely. Damn. He’s not strong enough, one hit, and he’s broken. How pathetically fragile, it’s a goddamned joke.

Kazumi spits on the ground once more.

“Kazumi!” Kota’s alarmed shout makes Kazumi look up, and just in time; the Kongou is up, still alive despite its mauled state, and there’s a storm compressed as an orb charged between it’s pipes.

“Fuck,” Kazumi couldn’t move, so he plants his scythe, and deploys the Tower Shield and braces himself. This is _not_ going to be fun. “Kota, when it’s done, give it your nastiest shot!”

“But you-“

“I’m down, so it’s up to you!” Kazumi barks back. He’s starting not to see straight. “You’re a God Eater, right?! So finish this!”

Kota says something, but Kazumi can’t hear it, not over the sound of the storm hitting head on. He almost buckles under the assault, but he holds on, braces his arms and his God Arc as he skids back a few meters, the scythe’s blade tearing a gouge in the ground. Kazumi sags limply, but he watches as Kota unleashes another volley, this time the bullets seems to be much stronger.

Time to end this. Kazumi is seeing two Kongous now.

He pulls the scythe out from where it’s buried, and take careful aim. The Predator envelops it, and Kazumi lets go, the Predator lunging forward and biting through the weakened Kongou, bisecting it.

The Aragami struggles briefly, but when Kazumi’s own Aragami swallows its core, it falls dead, and bursts into a formless cloud of Oracle Cells that disperses.

Kazumi sighs, falling sideways and breathing hard.

It’s… time for rest… now…

Kazumi blacks out, not hearing the pleas in his ears.

* * *

 

Kazumi wakes up to a lot of white, and feeling sluggish and heavy. He shifts a little, and finds he can move, just with extreme difficulty considering the unresponsive state of his body. He sighs, flexing his fingers and toes for the time being.

“Kazumi-kun?” Kazumi turns his head a little, and is surprised to see Sakuya, pushing the curtain aside with a surprised look on her own face. “You’re awake?”

“Nope, must be sleep talking,” Kazumi murmurs weakly, and Sakuya laughs, equal measure disbelieving and relieved. “… Kota?”

Sakuya smiles, and reaches out to card his gloved fingers through Kazumi’s messy bowl cut. Kazumi can’t help it; he sighs and melts against the touch, taking comfort in the gesture. “He’s fine,” Sakuya says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and continuing her ministrations with a soft smile. “We got worried, you know.”

Kazumi grimaces. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” He croaks. “… Water, please?”

Sakuya fetches a glass for him, and helps him drink it. When he’s done, Sakuya speaks again. “I know you won’t,” She says. Pats Kazumi’s head. “Now, rest. Get your strength back as soon as possible. Soma and I will be leaving in an hour.”

Kazumi smiles weakly, closing his eyes. “Take care, both of you.” He opens one eye cheekily. “Tell Soma take care for me?”

Sakuya laughs and nods in acquiesce. “Will do, now, you rest up and heal.” Sakuya stands, adjusting Kazumi’s blanket and brushing his hair out of his face. “The doctor would be by in a few, you can wait for him, or you could go to sleep again.” She steps away. “Goodnight, Kazumi, and see you when we get back.”

“Goodnight, Sakuya-san,” Kazumi murmurs as the woman leaves. He sighs, and settles back into the bed. “Goodnight to me, too.”

And with that Kazumi falls back into sleep, comforted in the knowledge that he and Kota came back alive.

He’s alive, and that’s all he could hope for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently, I made a HELLUVA lot mistakes with Eric regarding canon. At this point I'd just call this AU? let's see, kekekeke


	7. report06 - a mushroom man's return to duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of mushroom man's recuperation. Also, road trip with dad and salty mcsalter and mushroom man.

_Hello, this is Mizushima ‘Ya Boi’ Kazumi working on a personal log because SOMEONE WHO IS NOT TO BE NAMED ~~it’s Lindow-san~~ insists that I record my… life? Days? Well, write whatever since I became a God Eater. I only got to work on in now because Lindow-san (explicitly) ordered me not to go near the missions for two more days. As if I’d go near any missions in this damaged state; I’m no **idiot**. _

_Anyway… I don’t really know what to do with these. I guess I could write down what ~~fuckery~~ adventures I have at the moment considering I’m off the roster…_

_Well, let’s start the moment I was released from the med-wing. I got a report on my injuries, and… they’re surprisingly not as bad as I feared. Concussion, a broken rib and my right lung just the slightest bit punctured. Explained the coughing up blood thing that night, then. Well, on regular people that is **bad** , but since I’m lucky to be a God Eater I’d be right as right in three days with absolute rest. Yay for advanced medicine, I guess. _

_After that, well, Eric der Vogelweid, resident cocky dude with an actually good heart, jumped me and dragged me off to introduce me to the people he knows. Which is apparently most of the Den’s inhabitants. Great. Most notable people I’ve met today are the 2nd and 3rd Defense units; in charge of protecting the AA Wall itself. They’re deployed to the field every now and then, but only when no Assault squads are available._

_I’m getting off track, okay um, 2nd Unit! Captain is Tatsumi O’Mori-san (who has a thing for Takeda-san, it looks like), Daiba Kanon-san (the pink-green person I saw first time I came here, when I was about to get my medical checkup) and Brendan Bardell (a hunk of a guy who is the only one so far that I’ve met that is as tall as me- I’M A HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-FIVE CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT BECAUSE I CAN’T). Somehow people keep telling me to avoid Daiba-san in a mission… I don’t get it. Why shouldn’t I go on a mission with her?_

_And 3rd Unit is a bit more… hm. Mishmash? Well, Ogawa Shun-san is a ~~small~~ human being who is actually the incarnate of bad life choices – Eric-san says so. Karel Schneider-san is… Um. Can I make a joke? I can make a joke right? Okay um ~~forgive me Karel-san I’m not as sorry as I should be wwwwwwwww~~ he could probably fix his money problems with his face alone. If you could catch my drift ~~god hope no one will read this~~. Now, Gina Dickinson-san. If I meet Gina-san again it’d be too soon. SHE’S SCARY OKAY._

_After that I got dragged into a lesson with-_

Kazumi hears the door to his room open, and he turns, and sees Lindow poking his head in. “Something wrong, Lindow-san?” He asks, and the man shakes his head, letting himself in.

“Just checking in on you, kiddo,” The older man says, smiling easily. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Kazumi replies, a little confused as to why he wouldn’t be okay. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, you know,” Lindow makes a vague gesture as he plops down on Kazumi’s couch. “Boredom, and stuff.”

“Ah,” Kazumi nods to himself. “Well, I know better than to toe the line, especially one made by the doctor, so I’m good. Besides,” Kazumi waves a hand at the Terminal, “I can find ways to entertain myself. Without hurting myself, of course.”

“Hn, is that so?”

“Yes, that is so,” Kazumi pushes away from the Terminal, making his way over to the couch and taking a seat, leaning back lazily. “Well, since I’m good, anything else, Taichou-san?”

“Well…” Lindow scratches at his cheek, looking deep in thought, and Kazumi immediately feels like he knows what Lindow is going to talk about.

Kazumi cross one leg of the other, weaving his fingers together and setting them on his lap as he makes himself comfortable and concentrates on breathing calmly through his nose. He actually expected this talk, he hadn’t expected it to take Lindow this long to approach him about it.

Until, now, that is.

“Your latest mission… what happened?” Lindow asks, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees, looking intensely at Kazumi, who, in turn, meets his gaze head on, despite wanting to look away and preferably hide under his covers.

But, he can’t run away and hide, at least, not always.

“You searched the area, right?” Kazumi asks instead, voice carefully level. “Then you must’ve seen the… the corpses.”

“Ah,” Lindow looks awkward and worried, and Kazumi would’ve laughed if he isn’t so off-balanced. “Bad… memories?”

Kazumi shakes his head, rubbing his bare arm and looking out of the ‘window’ showing a field flowers. “More like, a slap to the face from the thing I fear most.” Kazumi confesses. “It reminded me of what would happen, what _could_ happen, and I wasn’t prepared for it as well as I thought. I faltered, and it almost cost us our lives, Kota’s and mine.”

Kazumi is actually surprised at himself, considering he managed to finish the mission in one piece despite being so badly shaken and horribly off his game.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kazumi blinks rapidly at Lindow, who is looking at him patiently, and Kazumi feels an irrational surge of affection for the older man and his kindness.

“Lindow-san is really kind, huh…?” Kazumi mutters to himself, too low for anyone else to hear, and he rubs absently at his chest, over his heart.

No one has offered him comfort before. No one. Kazumi both likes it and hates it.

Hates it so much he sort of kinda wants to cry.

“Kazumi?” Lindow, who is kind, always looking out for his people, taking care of the younger ones. He’d make a good father, a wonderful one.

Kazumi musters up a smile for the older man. “I’m fine, ah, I’ll be fine.” And it’s true; Kazumi feels better already, just knowing that someone’s looking out for him. “I’ll be fine, Lindow-san, really. Thank you so much for caring.”

Lindow looks like he wants to say more, but in the end he closes his mouth firmly, nodding and getting up to his feet. He makes to leave, but stops behind where Kazumi is sitting to pet at the younger’s hair. Kazumi sucks in a breath through his teeth, fingers curling into the fabric of his shorts and his knuckles turning white from the force of his grip. The hand in his hair reminded him of what Sakuya did herself, and terrifyingly enough, it also feels the same.

Feels of comfort, of protection.

“If you ever wanna talk, I’m just down the hall, yeah?”

“Yes, Lindow-san.”

The hand hesitates at Kazumi’s curt tone, but it doesn’t remove itself, rather the opposite, really. “I’m serious, Kazumi.” Lindow says quietly, and Kazumi closes his eyes, forces himself to breathe past the burning behind his eyes. “… Later then.”

The hand leaves Kazumi’s head, taking the warmth with it. Lindow’s heavy steps move towards the door, but Kazumi forces himself not to move, to keep staring at nothing, feel nothing, as the man leaves. The door to his room opens softly, and closes just as softly. The room feels emptier without Lindow, like there’s an invisible weight pressing down all around.

Kazumi curls up and hides his face against the back of the couch.

* * *

 

“Hm, it seems that everything inside you is back to normal,” Dr. Sakaki comments as Kazumi pulls his shirt back on. The fox-faced doctor turns to Kazumi. “Do _you_ feel okay?”

“Yep,” Kazumi flexes his fingers in front of him, rolling his shoulders to loosen up. “Should I use the training room? Just to be sure?”

“No need for that,” Dr. Sakaki refutes, looking through his datapad before handing it to Kazumi, who recognizes the information as his own. “Musculature, bone as well as organ functionality back in tiptop shape. Bias Factor regulation and processing inside your body is fine and dandy so you’re good to go.” The doctor smiles wry, pushing his glasses up his nose. “ Just don’t land yourself in here soon.”

“Roger that, doctor, I’ll be a good boy.” Kazumi returns cheekily, hopping off from the cot and handing back the datapad with both hands.

“That reminds me,” The doctor hums. “If you feel up to it, head over to either Soma-kun or Lindow-kun’s room for a mission with them.”

“Mission?” Is he up to it, though? But with Lindow-san and Soma-san both with him… “Sure. Should I tell them you sent me?”

Dr. Sakaki shakes his head, smiling. “No, they asked me to tell when your exam yields positive results.”

“So…” Kazumi sways on the balls of his feet. “Am I good to go?”

Dr. Sakaki waves towards the door with a chuckle, and Kazumi thanks the man again before leaving with a bounce in his steps. He spares a cheerful greeting towards Karel and Gina – the two of them together in the couches, speaking in low voices – and he boards the lift, pressing the button to the 23rd floor. He quickly makes his way over to Lindow’s door, knocking, before calling out an ‘I’m coming in!’ and pushing the door open.

Oh, huh, Soma is here too.

“Oooh, Kazu-kun!” Lindow straightens and tosses something towards, and Kazumi easily catches it. The younger God Eater makes a face when he realizes its beer, and Lindow laughs at that, motioning for Kazumi to toss back the drink towards him, which the younger did. “Not one for beer, eh?”

“I only have one vice, and I honestly don’t need anymore,” Kazumi declares, closing the door behind him and nodding at Soma, who surprisingly nods back. “Also, you two called for me?”

“You think you can handle a Gboro?” Soma cuts in before Lindow could speak, and Kazumi chuckles at the eldest’s unimpressed face. Kazumi turns to Soma, leaning against the wall and crossing his arm over his chest.

“Fishy-looking Aragami?” Kazumi chuckles at Soma’s pained groan, his pun apparently _that_ horrible to the younger. “Yeah, I do. Well. Theoretically, I know them.” Kazumi hums, tapping a finger against his forearm. “Common variant is an Ice-type, capable both of up-close and ranged attacks. Dorsal fin stores and powers ice-based Oracle attacks, which it executes with the use of its cannon. _Theoretically_ said to be capable of swimming, but none such incident is recorded or known.”

Lindow lifts an eyebrow at that, looking amused. “Looks like we got another Mr. Smarty-pants in this squad!” He takes a sip, looking at Soma. “Soma-kun, better up your game or Kazu-kun will steamroll right over you.”

Soma makes a pointed sniff and a sip of his own beer. “I’d like to see the mushroom try.” He deadpans.

Kazumi clutches at his chest, wheezing and doubling over in ‘pain’. “Ouch, right in the kokoro, Soma.”

Soma makes a face at him. “What the fuck is a kokoro.”

“Kokoro means ‘heart’,” Lindow says, tapping the left side of his chest for good measure. “Something Soma-kun has a lot of.”

Soma doesn’t deign to reply, instead focusing on his drink. Kazumi can’t help but smile, Soma is so fun.

“Well, joking aside, I take it the Gboro is our target?” Kazumi turns to Lindow, “Anything I should know before I jump back into Aragami-infested waters?”

Lindow picks up the datapad beside him, holding it out to Kazumi, who dutifully makes his way over the older man and taking it, reviewing the information while Lindow continues to talk. “We’ll be going on a back-to-back mission, both missions aptly named Crocodile One and Crocodile Two, and both missions have a single Gboro each as targets,” Lindow explains to the room at large. “Kota-kun will be joining us for Crocodile One – we’ll meet him at the mission drop-off – and he’ll swap out with Sakuya enroute to Crocodile Two, who, same as Kota-kun, will meet us at the drop-off. With me so far?”

“Why would we have to swap back-ups?” Kazumi asks, his brows furrowed. “I mean… The three of us are booked for both and a fourth member would be changing…?”

“You’ve been out of commission for a solid 72 hours, so to get you back in perfect condition, a rigorous reconditioning is in order, so that means you’ll be on the field more than you’ll be here at the Den.” Lindow explains patiently. “To make sure you’re safe, Soma and I will be there as your safety net.”

“Ah,” Kazumi nods, seeing the logic in the arrangement. “I get it.”

“Also, if we finish both Crocodiles in record time, we have the option of going straight to a third mission,” Lindow says, pulling a phone out from his pocket and waving it a little. “Major Amamiya has dropped me a request just now, about a Kongou in the deeper parts of the plains.”

Kazumi’s face becomes placid, as he leans back and sets the datapad on top of his thighs. “A Kongou, eh?” He muses, and he could feel Soma’s eyes on him, the younger watching him warily and carefully. “… Should we do it?”

Lindow blinks down at him, his own expression careful and unreadable. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Kazumi looks over at Soma, who huffs. “Survive the goddamned Gboro first, then you can think about dealing with the ape.”

Lindow claps his hands, his smile wide. “Wise words from Soma-kun, now!” Lindow points at the both of them, Kazumi looking amused and Soma looking longingly at the door. “Pack up kiddies, we’re going on a road trip!”

\--

‘Let you take the reins’ they said. ‘Your own your own’ they said.

Pfft.

Kazumi is disappointed he doesn’t have a recording device with him because he has proof that Soma _really_ is one helluva protective bastard to that point one is tempted to _shoot_ him. Just to get some space back. Lindow isn’t helping either, just whistling cheerfully and singing off key while he literally turns the other way whenever Soma does his own brand of fussing.

“You dumbfuck, there’s this thing called _dodging_ and you don’t know it!!” Soma was snarling, and Kazumi is reminded of seeing a baby animal from a video barking and snarling so cutely. As well as ripping off flesh if you pissed it off enough. Wolf pup, it was called, if Kazumi remembers right. “What shitty ass ghost possessed you go and step right into the fucking fish-piss’ path, huh?!”

Kazumi is ready to hug Soma and slap him. Though not in that order. “I’m sorry Soma-san, it won’t happen again Soma-san,” Lindow, the best squad leader, is bent over double laughing his lungs out silently. Kazumi prays he choke on his cigarette. “I’ll do better next time Soma-san.”

“Fucking right, you’ll do better or I’ll kick your stupid, shitty mushroom ass myself!” The younger growls, picking up his God Arc and stalking away, snarling and seething, and Kazumi follows behind with the air of someone both fond and exasperated beyond all hell.

Lindow just laughs and slaps Kazumi on the back, tears and his eyes and his laughter more like choked wheezing than decent-sounding laugh. Kazumi kicks him solidly in the shin in response.

Crocodile One and Two are finally done and over with, and Kazumi is now the proud owner of Gboro materials, getting quite the good haul with the back-to-back missions. He should check with Licca soon, see what can be made or if anything can be upgraded.

“So, both croc missions are over and done with,” Kazumi remarks, shouldering his God Arc. “Should we go do that Kongou mission from the Major?”

Lindow shrugs, breathing out a plume of smoke. “I don’t know.” Lindow looks at him in the eye. “I can’t have you flipping out.”

“Fair enough…” Kazumi thinks, before cupping a hand around his mouth. “Soma-san! If I go crazy, kick my ass for me?!”

Soma’s response for that is a colorful string of expletives, and Kazumi is really, _really_ tempted to wash the other’s mouth with cleaning detergent. Who taught that kid? Geez.

Kazumi makes a gesture towards Soma, looking all the while at Lindow as if silently saying ‘there you go’. Lindow makes a face, conceding, and he contacts Hibari, telling her to request a transport for them that’ll take them to the deeper parts of the plains as well as another to take back Sakuya, who was already back at the pick-up point as soon as the Gboro was dead and the core devoured.

Kazumi stretches his arms high above his head, groaning when his muscles stretched. All in a day’s work for a God Eater. Kazumi grins as he picks up his pace to get level with Soma, poking at the other as they made their way to the other pick-up point for them.

As they walk, Kazumi makes a mental note to himself.

‘That Kongou will _die_.’

Soon enough, after a while of walking – and evading/eliminating wandering Aragami – the trio reaches the pick-up point, their ride already prepped and ready for them. They quickly leave, and soon they’re far from the largest whirlwind, instead approaching one of the smaller ones a few miles west of it.

“Okay so, Kongou.” Lindow speaks over the whirr of the heli’s blades, his hair going everywhere. “Let’s kick its monkey ass!”

And with that, all three of them tip over the edge of the heli’s hull, blades at the ready.

Kazumi switch his God Arc over to Gun form and, after making sure no one is behind him, points the Shotgun behind him and pulls the trigger, the recoiling speeding up his fall so that he’s the first one. And oh, would you look at that?

The Kongou is in range for his Scythe!

And so Kazumi switches back to scythe form, pulls his arm back, and lashes it out like a whip for their opening act.

The Kongou roars when Kazumi cuts its tail right off, and it whirls to face the three God Eaters, all of them landing heavily and causing the ground beneath to crumble, most especially under Kazumi as he wall falling at a higher velocity. The Kongou roars at them, pounding at the earth with both of its gigantic fists.

“Soma, Kazu, flank it.” Lindow says, flicking his cigarette away, and the two younger God Eaters race off, Soma going to left and Kazumi to the right. Lindow himself charges straight forward, eyes narrowed and expression hard.

Kazumi catches Soma’s eye, and the other makes a small gesture, and Kazumi _understands_ , and he can’t help but grin, because, well.

Time to fight.

Kazumi leaps high, roaring his own warcry, and he successfully draws the Kongou’s attention towards himself. Bad idea, considering Kazumi is the _decoy_ , and Soma comes in with a whirling cleave, his Buster crushing through both its arms so hard they shatter and _burst_.

The Kongou falls on its face with a shriek, and Kazumi lands and darts away when its arms reform, though the Aragami isn’t given a chance to retaliate since Lindow is suddenly in front of it and bring his blade down on its face. The ‘mask’ cracks, and the Kongou lets out an enraged howl, batting Lindow away but failing as the man had already pulled back.

Kazumi darts it, Soma behind him, and Kazumi plants his foot down, scythe extended, and swings hard, so all the extra blades bites into the Kongou’s side. The Kongou snarls in Kazumi’s face, reaching towards Kazumi’s God Arc to rip it out of itself, but Soma stops that with a vicious strike on its body, the pipes lining its back shattering and its body caving in from the force. Kazumi viciously pulls his own blades back when Soma is safely out of range, bracing his God Arc on his shoulders before _dancing_.

His God Arc flashed, Kazumi handling his God Arc with practiced ease, and he methodically cuts away at the Kongou, tearing its flesh apart. Kazumi knows he must look like demon-possessed, but no. He’s aware, he’s in full control of himself, so he _sees_. Sees the gathering storm in the beast’s maw, and so, he jumps back.

The Aragami’s air orb is so strong it kicks up dust viciously, Lindow and Soma’s duster coats flapping in the wind. Kazumi hears a rhythmic pounding, as well as feeling the ground beneath him move, and he’s already jumping away before Lindow is done barking out an order to scatter.

The Kongou breaks out from the dust cloud angry and mauled and scary, and Kazumi takes a moment to center himself, remind himself of where he is.

He _can’t_ slip up.

“Stunner!” Kazumi hollers, grabbing a couple of Stun grenades from his thigh pouch and pulling the pin out. He tosses it towards the Kongou, and it explodes, bathing the whole place in light. Kazumi hisses when it stings even with his eyes closed, but he perks when Lindow hollers out an order.

“Predators!” Predators it is. Kazumi readies his God Arc, keeping his eyes closed but listening carefully to keep track of the Kongou, making it easy since the Kongou is snarling and making a racket where it is. Kazumi could feel his own Aragami shudder and shake in excitement and prospect of feeding, and Kazumi absently shushes it. “ _Now_!!”

Well, that’s his cue.

Kazumi unleashes his Predator, and Kazumi could hear two other snarls aside from the one his Predator makes, and Kazumi braces himself with a grunt when the Predator dives for the vulnerable Kongou. Kazumi could feel it when the Predator bites down, and with a grunt he forces more energy into his, feeling the Predator bite through the Aragami’s body. He didn’t get the core either, considering the Aragami is shrieking and thrashing still.

Kazumi hears Soma let out an animalistic snarl, and the sounds of crunching and breaking intensifies, until- “I got it,” Soma pants, winded. “I got the core.”

Kazumi opens his eyes, wincing when he can still see after images, and he can finally take in the brutality they’ve committed; the Kongou doesn’t look like a Kongou anymore, more like a lump of misshapen red flesh. A Very Dead lump of red flesh.

Kazumi collapses on his back with a relieved groan, breathing hard. The fight was short, true, but they’ve gone especially vicious on the Kongou. Probably because Kazumi is a petty bastard.

“You okay kid?” Lindow leans over Kazumi, hands braced on his knees, and he’s a little winded himself, though he undeniably looks pleased. Must be glad Kazumi didn’t lose his marbles (or what is left of it, anyways).

“I’m not dying, at the very least,” Kazumi laughs. Ah, it’s easier to breathe.

“If you die, I’ll bring you back to life to give you an ass-smacking so hard you'll regret ever dying.” Soma growls from where he is, breathing hard as well and eyes… flashing? His eyes looks like they’re flashing in Kazumi eyes. “Fucking, idiot mushroom.”

“Ooh,” Soma might _actually_ kill him for this, but there’s the chance on a silver platter, so… “Please be gentle.”

Soma’s face is _priceless_.

Lindow collapses on the ground howling with laughter, and Kazumi finds out he can still run despite how tired he is, especially with Soma going after his blood.

Ah, today is a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, an update. 
> 
> Would you look at that.
> 
> Also, Lindow is Best Dad, no doubt about it.


	8. report07 - not the time for dates, lindow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay for mushroom. mom yes. dad no. soma sighs and kota is just... there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this chapter came from but heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy AN UPDATE YUS.
> 
> Also, Official Announcement: THIS IS OFFICIALLY AU. GER canon plotline is fucked with and will just be a suggestion from hereon. 
> 
> Carry on~

[[ _A month later_ ]]

It wasn’t even two in the morning, but Kazumi is already decked in his mission clothes and armed with his God Arc, hunting and devouring Aragami one after the other in quick succession. The others – Lindow, Sakuya and Soma – are scattered throughout the place, dealing with their own sections of the Aragami horde.

Suffice to say Kazumi isn’t happy, with his sleep disturbed.

“You know,” Lindow’s voice came from the earpieces, but Kazumi didn’t stop his methodical slicing and dicing of the Aragami he’s faced with. Too busy channeling his anger into something productive. “I’m concerned that I could hear Aragami screaming from where Kazu-kun is without the help of the earpieces.”

Sakuya’s pretty laugh comes next, interrupted by a loud gunshot. “Kazumi-kun hadn’t had sleep, yes?” She says. Kazumi doesn’t give that one a reply. “A Kazumi-kun with no sleep is a scary one.”

Kazumi doesn’t give that one a reply, either.

He’s just _really_ busy whacking a blasted Ogretail to kingdom come.

Kazumi isn’t pleased in the slightest by this mission; at zero one hundred hours, a handful of Ogretails, Zygotes and Cocoon Maidens had cropped up at the City of Mercy and had multiplied at a fast pace, prompting the 1st Unit to be deployed to eradicate the Aragami and secure the area once more. Kazumi, who had just fallen asleep at twenty three hundred hours, is mad about missing his sleep. Not that he can actually do anything aside from doing his mission; killing Aragami _is_ far more important than his sleep.

(Doesn’t mean he can’t be mad though. Besides, it works in their favor.)

“Yo, Soma, how are Aragami on your side?”

“Deader than dead.”

“Sakuya?”

“I’m just wrapping things up here, Big Boss.” A gunshot. “Not yet running low on ammo, so I’m good still.”

“Kazu?”

Kazumi looks around himself, sighing and rolling his shoulders to work out the kink that had formed.

He was assigned to clean out the church itself, as his God Arc was the best in taking down multiple Aragami at once, and the church had the most concentrated number of Aragami, much to Kazumi’s annoyance. He could feel the fatigue coming in, weighing down his bones and turning his muscles to slush. He’s been fighting for twenty minutes straight now, and they. Just. Keep. _Coming_. Soma could have handled the church, but a _Borg Camlann_ of all things popped out where he was now, so. Change of plans. Kazumi handles the church. 

It was honestly annoying (and the slightest bit scary) at this point.

“I need help,” Kazumi says simply, exhaustion coloring his voice. He doesn’t even have to energy to pretend otherwise. “Soma-san, can you come over?”

A grunt from the said male is all Kazumi gets, but he’s not worried. Soma’s coming for him, and Kazumi just had to hold the fort until then.

Besides, he’s getting antsy, for some reason.

Ever since coming into the church, Kazumi could feel… _something_ looking at him. It wasn’t the Aragami, no, it’s different… It wasn’t hostile. It’s simply watching him, neither making itself known nor doing anything at all.

Just… there.

Kazumi doesn’t like it one bit, and it’s setting all his instincts off. The sooner he gets out of there, the sooner Kazumi could get away from the feeling of unseen eyes on him and assess the situation calmly and clearly. He’s missing something… And he _hates_ that.

A blue blur enters Kazumi’s periphery, and he smiles to himself languidly, smoothly moving as he shifts to Gun form. Not a second later, Soma slams his God Arc down, the stored energy from Charge Crush making a huge wave in front of them and clearing out a good portion of the horde that had gathered in the church. The ground craters, a bigger radius of cracks creeping outwards spreading from the epicenter. Soma stands in between the Aragami and Kazumi, Evil One held closely and firmly.

Soma looks over his shoulder and scans Kazumi, nodding to himself when he’s done. Kazumi just chuckles quietly, and bring his God Arc as close to Soma as possible, pulls the trigger three times.

Soma shudders when the energy from the Oracle energy passes into his body and powers his up, eyes turning to slits and his body letting out a faint glow. He spares a nod towards Kazumi, who sits back against the wall with his God Arc still trained on Soma, before diving into the Aragami’s midst with a vicious snarl.

“Okay why is the screaming over at Kazumi’s area stronger?” Lindow wonders from his end of the communications line, as if the others couldn’t hear the Aragami Lindow is facing shrieking as well.

Kazumi chuckles, firing off another Aragami bullet over at Soma when the extra energy seems to be depleted. “Soma’s here.” He says simply.

“Already?” Sakuya remarks, her end silent. “Wasn’t Soma the farthest one from Kazumi-kun?”

“Well,” Kazumi watches Soma, the line of his shoulders tenser than usual, the way his eyes dart around everything, the way his pulled taut, like a bowstring ready to be snapped. Something’s up. “Soma-san is excited, it seems.”

“I am not.” The God Eater in question refutes in deadpan, sparing a moment to shoot an annoyed look at Kazumi – who merely shoots the younger another Aragami bullet – before going back into the fray.

“He says that, but I'm actually right.” Kazumi mocks playfully, and all he gets is an annoyed huff from the younger, making him chuckle and switch to Scythe form, smacking the Ogretail near him towards Soma’s direction. It meets its grisly end in Soma’s Predator, and Kazumi laughs at that, amused.

Out of all the 1st Unit’s Predators, Soma’s the one with the most interesting one. It clearly reflects its owner; savage, terrifying and thirsty for Aragami’s blood. Or whatever that fluid that oozes out of them is. It’s also the greediest one, gobbling up Aragami two at a time, or if the Aragami is larger than itself, it will do its damnedest to fit as much of the Aragami in its mouth. Kazumi honestly enjoys watching Soma’s Predator out and about.

Kazumi’s own is, for all intent and purposes, a 24/7 hungry puppy. Always so excitable and eager to eat, practically vibrating in anticipation. It’s also very snappy, preferring tearing chunks out of Aragami over and over until Kazumi has to forcefully remind it to _eat proper and no stop playing with the food_. So silly, and Kazumi thinks that’s so very him.

Lindow’s Aragami is the calmest out of them. So calm in fact it often gets boring. Come out, eat, done. Repeat when necessary. Kazumi doesn’t want to be anywhere Lindow when the man’s angry though (in the month and a half that they’ve been working together, Kazumi has only seen it once and _never again_ ), since the Predator will go after anything and everything that moves. Good thing Kazumi is good at listening to instructions; his only saving grace was when he hears Lindow absently tell him to not move just before the Predator spots him.

“Oi, don’t go sleeping in this hellhole,” Kazumi blinks, and looks up at Soma, who is spattered heavily in Aragami fluid and still slit-eyed. “Lindow sent up a flare.”

“Ah,” Kazumi gets up to his knees, and he wrinkles his nose at how he’s worse off than Soma in terms of fluid-drenched status. “Sorry, was thinking.”

Soma cocks one eyebrow up.

“About how time went by so fast,” Kazumi shoulders his God Arc, resting the shaft fully on his shoulders and his hooking his elbows over it, keeping it in place as they begin to walk out of the dilapidated church, ignoring the golden mist caused by numerous Aragami killed in the place. “Still can’t believe it’s been a month and a half for me.”

Soma makes a humming noise in the back of his throat, eyes roving for threats. Kazumi’s body language is far looser, but Kazumi’s watching as well, in case something slips through Soma’s superior senses. Though he doubts such a thing.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask, but have you…” Kazumi trails off, a furrow forming between his brows.

What was that?

He turns to look over his shoulder, back at the broken altar, and sees nothing out of place. He looks harder, squints against the glare hitting his eyes, but still sees _nothing_. Did he imagine that, then? Possible, considering the lack of sleep and the adrenaline still pumping through his veins and the after effects of numerous Recovery Pills he consumed when his health was getting low while fighting. Kazumi also had hit his head rather hard earlier, so it _might_ just be-

A hand on his arm, and Kazumi looks down at Soma, who is frowning at him.

“Something’s wrong.” Soma doesn’t bother phrasing it as a question, because they both know each other’s mannerisms by now, and Kazumi nods hesitantly, looking back at the altar one last time before shaking his head, turning away and resuming his walking.

(He holds his God Arc ready by his side this time.)

“I’ll tell you when I know more,” Kazumi says quietly, and Soma nods, walking beside him and falling silent. Kazumi doesn’t miss the way Soma is looking at him intensely, as if he's trying to pick Kazumi's brain apart, but the younger God Eater doesn’t push for the matter. Kazumi is glad that he does the same to Soma – offering his company when Soma would be tolerant of it and backing off whenever told to – because he doesn’t want to bother the veteran with chasing shadows. The boy is busier and dealing with missions far more dangerous than Kazumi deals with himself.

“Oi, Kazu-kun, Soma-kun,” Kazumi nearly jumps at Lindow’s sudden transmission. “Where are you?”

“Almost there, Lindow-san,” Kazumi answers, a hand to his ear. “Soma-san is with me as well.”

“Pick up the pace a little, guys,” Sakuya pipes up. “Big Boss Lindow here is getting impatient to get home.”

“Hey! Why you pinning this on me?”

Kazumi manages to smile indulgently, setting his problems aside for the mean time.

He’ll deal with it later.

But later never reaches Kazumi, because the moment the team got back to the Den Kazumi is jumped by Kota – Kazumi is sure the boy is a koala hybrid, considering how much the boy practically drapes himself on Kazumi every chance he gets – and got a message from Major Tsubaki telling him to meet her at the Director’s office. Wearing his formal uniform.

Kazumi is immediately alarmed because no one knows why he was called up either, and he only manages to get to his room and shower and change into the formal clothes when Lindow threatened to carry Kazumi up himself like an errant child.

(Excuse him, Kazumi is _not_ a child.)

Now here he is in the Director’s office, decked in his formal blue God Eater uniform and he has been holding the salute for a good while now, while Major Tsubaki and Director Schicksal – _hooooooooooooly moly_ Kazumi could see the resemblance in how _stiff_ the Schicksals are – talk in hushed voices.

Kazumi wonders what could they be talking about-

“You’ve been very hard-working since day one, haven’t you?” The Director suddenly addresses Kazumi, and the young man straightens further.

“Yes sir.”

“Hmm. And doing well, too, from the reports.” Kazumi doesn’t like the smile on the Director’s face. “Quite exemplary, I must say.”

“You’re too kind, sir.”

“And now,” For emphasis, the man thumbs through a few files, drawing the moment out consciously, “I’ve received a few recommendations for your… promotion.”

That statement knocks the wind out of Kazumi.

Pro…motion…?

Did he hear right? Heard it right, didn’t he? Or was he imagining this, like he imagined that feeling in the church-

“Oh.” Kazumi actually fucking _squeaks_ , and he wants to crawl in a hole and shrivel up in embarrassment.

The Director chuckles at Kazumi’s _eloquent_ response, nodding in confirmation. “God Eater Private Kazumi Mizushima, under the 1st Assault Unit, is recommended for promotion to Corporal rank.” The Director announces. “Recommended by Squad Captain Lindow Amamiya, Vice-Captain Sakuya Tachibana, and Major Tsubaki Amamiya.”

Kazumi can’t help but stare at the older Amamiya in shock. The woman merely smiles placidly back at him, nodding her congratulations afterward.

“I didn’t see any problems, so the paperwork was made and approved in short order.” This time, the Director’s doesn’t rankle Kazumi so much, which is why it was so easy for him to lean over and shake the man’s hand despite still dazed. “Congratulations, Corporal Kazumi Mizushima. I hope you continue to do well.”

Kazumi salutes once more, before risking it and bowing at the waist, arms pressed to his sides and his eyes lowered. “Thank you, Director!”

“Thank your own hard work, too,” The Director chuckles, before waving at the door. “You’re dismissed now; go eat and rest up.”

Kazumi thanks the man once more, before leaving. Of course, he shoots Major Tsubaki a grateful grin on his way out, and the woman merely shoos him off with a gesture.

Out of the Director’s office, Kazumi fist-pumps and almost let out an ear piercing shriek.

Oh, he’s so going to tell the team!

* * *

 

Kazumi, Kota, Sakuya and Soma. The KKSS or SKSK or KSSK or whatever team. First time all the members with the same initials in a team. Kazumi thinks it’s a wonderful setup, considering there are two melee God Eaters – him and Soma, of course – and two Gunners – the wonderful and amazing Sakuya and Kota.

Standard clearing of City of Mercy (Kazumi is getting _major_ heebie jeebies from the place now and _he still can’t figure why_ ) from Aragami. Just another normal day.

Until.

“Sadly, I can’t join you guys today.” Lindow takes a drag from his cigarette, releasing it from his nose before speaking once more. “Something else came up. Urgent.”

“And that would be…?” Kota prods, fidgeting with his God Arc.

Lindow smiles toothily, giving them a peace sign. “A secret date~!”

Kazumi pounces on the man, and they go down sputtering – from Lindow – and yelling – Kazumi, of course.

“What the hell do mean you’re leaving _us_ , your _squad_ , for a motherfucking date?!” Kazumi howls, trying to push back against Lindow’s arms that are keeping him away.

“Geez, Kazumi-“

“Don’t ‘geez, Kazumi’ me,  Lindow-san—I need explanations and-“ Kazumi sputters to a stop when Sakuya picks him up by the collar and methodically extracts him away from Lindow, too shocked at the fact that Sakuya is holding him up by his collar with one arm so he’s just hanging there from her grip, like a – what was that animal again – lion cub being picked up by the mother lioness.

“Ka. Zu. Mi. Kun.” Kazumi freezes. Doesn’t dare look back at Sakuya. “You’re calm now, _aren’t you_?”

Kazumi nods fervently, as much as he can while still in Sakuya’s grip. “Yes ma’am, I’m calm ma’am.”

“That’s a good boy,” Sakuya coos, and she deposits him between the frozen Soma and Kota. Sakuya points to the ground, and Kazumi immediately drops into seiza, ignoring the rocks digging into his shins and his butt protesting from how uncomfortably the short heels of his boots are digging against it. “Now, you will be quiet, yes?”

“H-hai.” Kazumi is so scared he slips back into Japanese, and Sakuya nods, satisfied, before rounding on Lindow, who jerked straight.

“Now. Lindow.” Sakuya smiles, and Kazumi tries not to crawl behind Soma or Kota. “Explanations, please?”

Lindow raises both hands. “I actually have a different mission in a different area with my date and I only came here to see you all off and make sure you all reach the location safe and after that I was gonna skedaddle and head off to my own mission.” Lindow gets out in a rush, voice pitched high and eyes wide.

Sakuya watches him for a while, before sighing and turning away, flapping a hand a Lindow. “Just get back safe.” She says, and Kazumi narrows his eyes.

Lindow looks to the sky and sighs in relief, before looking at Sakuya with a serious look in his visible eye. Kazumi narrows his eyes further at that, eyes sweeping over the two veterans. “I will,” He says solemnly. Lindow shifts his gaze over to Kazumi and the other two, pointing at them with a gloved finger. “All of you are going to come back in one piece and alive, you hear me?”

“Follow your own orders, Lindow.” Soma huffs in reply, picking his God Arc and shouldering it.

Lindow chuckles, dropping his cigarette and grinding it into the ground. “I’m alive, aren’t I?” Then, he pats the Sakuya – who is nearest to him – on the back, nodding to the boys. “Well, I’m off. See you all tonight.”

In silence, all of them watch Lindow leave, the man turning back around to give them a cheeky salute just before boarding and the transport taking him away.

Sakuya sighs, one hand to her temple. “Well, that’s that,” She murmurs, before raising her head and smiling brightly at them.

Too brightly, in fact.

“Shall we?” And with that, Sakuya picks her God Arc up and gracefully leaps down the cliff.

Kazumi carefully rises from his seiza, stretching his legs out to work out the numbness and the pins and needles. Kota had already followed after Sakuya, and Kazumi walks over to the edge of the cliff, watching their two Gunners skid down the cliff towards the City of Mercy. Soma joins him at the edge, and Kazumi absently grabs his own God Arc, twirling it in one hand.

“Sakuya-san and Lindow-san…” Kazumi begins distractedly, and he looks up when Soma do a full body flinch, face screwed up like he licked a few lemons. And some.

“I am _not_ touching that issue with a ten mile pole.”

“Ah.” Kazumi hums, frowning, before clicking his tongue and shrugging. “You’re right, it’s not our problem. Let’s go, Soma-san.”

Soma is already jumping down, going as far as making leaps to hasten his descent, and Kazumi sighs noisily, head drooping to the side. He jumps then, and tries to ignore the feeling of eyes watching him.

After all, he has to wonder about the thing between Sakuya and Lindow. And also, Kazumi had never pegged Lindow to be the type to have dates out of nowhere; the man is too dedicated to the job, too busy keeping everyone alive. Actually, Kazumi doesn’t want to believe Lindow, but at this point, Kazumi’s too tired to keep up his distance from the older man, and Kazumi _doesn’t_ want to distrust Lindow anymore. And Sakuya…

Why the disappointed look?

Hmm, people are complicated.

Kazumi leaps, slicing through a Zygote that was chasing Kota. He lands on his feet and proceeds to devour the Aragami, absently nodding in Kota’s direction when the younger thanks him.

Well. Not his problem.

At least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how promotions are done so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> *nervous laughter*


	9. report08 - interlude: kazumi and soma plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little love for our local Dr. Sakaki. And Kazumi and Soma plots, surprisingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick interlude before *censored*

“Sakaki-hakase…” Kazumi fiddles with the zipper of his shirt, and Dr. Sakaki looks over at the young man, finger pausing over the keyboard.

“Yes?” The doctor approaches Kazumi, checking him over in worry. “Do you feel something?”

“Ah, no, it’s just that…” Kazumi makes a face, obviously struggling with his words. “… Can Aragami be smarter than humans…?”

The fox-faced man draws back, clearly surprised, but Kazumi remains quiet, watching the older man. In the end, it was Dr. Sakaki who breaks the stare-off, sighing and pushing his glasses up his nose. “What makes you ask?”

Kazumi looks away, shrugging. “Hypothetical late night thinking in the bath tub.” Kazumi laughs quietly, shaking his head as he leans back on his hands, squinting up at the bright lights of the lab. “It’s a terrifying thought, to be honest.”

“That’s very true,” Dr. Sakaki turns, leans back against the cot Kazumi is sitting on. “An Aragami is basically a mass of Oracle Cells that have grouped together and stayed that way, taking on the forms that we’ve seen and have yet to see. That form they have taken is relative to the level of ‘learning’ the cells have achieved. Seeing the vast variation of Aragami forms, some even reminiscent of _man-made_ machinery, I’d say the possibility of an Aragami with human intelligence, or maybe even the intelligence of a super computer, is possible.”

Kazumi nods. “If so… Would… would they still be Aragami? Are they humans?”

Dr. Sakaki cocks his head, raising an eyebrow at Kazumi. “Why do you ask that?”

“I mean,” Kazumi makes a gesture with one hand. “They gain human intelligence?”

Dr. Sakaki gives the God Eater a lopsided smile, shaking his head. “But that’s it,” Dr. Sakaki raises a gloved hand, looking at it as if it’s so fascinating. “That’s the only thing they gain, intelligence. But intelligence is not the sole aspect of being a human, no. Feelings, morals, understanding and multiple other things make up a human.” Dr. Sakaki says, “Even then, being ‘human’ is far more complex than that.”

“That’s true…” Kazumi looks down at his lap, frowning. “But, hypothetically, if an Aragami were to become… ‘human’… what does that mean, then?”

Dr. Sakaki’s smile is weak. “I don’t know.”

And that’s scary, isn’t it? The unknown. Humans, since the beginning of their existence, had feared things they do not know. Kazumi doesn’t know what he himself will do, if his hypothetical late night thinking in the bath tub ever comes true. He hopes it doesn’t.

“Is that all, Kazumi-kun?” Dr. Sakaki pushes away from the cot, checking Kazumi over one last time.

“Actually,” Kazumi hops down from the cot, zipping his top back up. “Can I copy some materials on everything related to Oracle Cells?”

Dr. Sakaki smiles.

* * *

 

Kazumi is the only 1st Unit member in the Branch, presently, seeing as the others have all gone out on missions. At the present, Kazumi is lying down in the middle of the floor of the 1st Unit’s ‘play room’, arms pillowing his head and eyes looking at the ceiling without actually seeing everything.

Kazumi is deep in thought, and it’s already been an hour since his thoughts focused on his conversation with the good doctor as the ‘presence’ in the City of Mercy.

He can’t choose which to worry about more; the far off, maybe-not-even-possible chance of Aragami having human intelligence, or the nearer, much immediate problem in the City of Mercy?

Ahh, so hard.

On one hand, the thought of Aragami gaining human intelligence is terrifying and unimaginable; what Aragami can do know is already scary as it is, what more when they’re smart or smarter than a human? The prospect makes Kazumi fear for the future.

And on the other hand, the presence… it’s unsettling. He doesn’t know what to do about it; seek out it and unleash something possible terrifying? Or wait it out, wait for it to appear? But doing the second option is a coin-flip as well; Kazumi doesn’t know if what he’s sensing is good or bad and it’s _making him crazy_.

He had kept an eye out, the past week, and aside from him, Soma, Lindow - and surprisingly – Kota, no one noticed. Not the Informations, not the Operators, not the other God Eaters deployed in the area, _no one_. Kazumi had been tempted to talk to the others who he noticed had felt it, but he’s scared to worry them even more. It looks like everyone who knows are keeping it to themselves, just like Kazumi withholding knowledge, and Kazumi is hesitant to break the tentative calm.

Ah, he should find a way to investigate by himself. He could do that now, since he’s been promoted, couldn’t he? Ah, but he should time it well, plan carefully. Too much unknowns, too much at risk… What to do, what to do… It would’ve been great if one of the others are on it, as they could cover for him (maybe not Soma; he’s unpredictable) but for now, he’s on his own. What to do…

But really, should he risk it? It hasn’t done anything so far, in fact, when Kazumi tries to seek it out a bit it disappears, as if fleeing. If Kazumi were to seek it out… how would he do it?

Calling out would be stupid; not only he would look crazy, but the operator watching over him would probably hand him over to the psych ward the moment he would set foot back into the Den.

Stealth, cunning and probably luck.

Ugh, luck. Kazumi has the _shittiest_ luck, to his… misfortune.

(Kazumi pats himself on the back for that one.)

Following it would be useless, considering it is very aware of Kazumi, and it could disappear one moment then the next, so that’s out of the options.

Hmm, Kazumi could try leading the Aragami to where the general vicinity of the presence is, make it look like as if he’s deep in focus and not noticing the presence, while he actually works to pinpoint the location, maneuvering around whilst fighting. And, well, if Kazumi manages to catch a glimpse, good for him, right?

Kazumi sighs, covering his face with his hands and rolling side to side, whining.

Ahh, thinking too hard in the afternoon is so tiring-

“Ah,” Kazumi bumps into something solid, and he uncovers his face, looking up to see- “Soma-san, welcome back.”

All Soma does is give Kazumi an unimpressed look.

Kazumi sighs, rolling away and stopping on his belly, resting his chin on his arms and feet sticking up, waving in the air. “I’m bored.”

“Go take a mission.” Soma deadpans, making to leave.

“But someone’s watching me in the City of Mercy!!” Ah, did he let that slip? Oops.

( ~~He’s not sorry~~.)

Soma turns to Kazumi slowly, eyes wide. “What did you just say…?”

Kazumi blinks innocently up at Soma. “Hm?” Cocks his head to the side for good measure. “I said nothing.”

Soma is suddenly _there_ and holding Kazumi up by the handful of Kazumi’s shirt Soma is gripping, lips pulled back from his teeth and his eyes narrowed.

Sheesh, what a demanding child.

“Am I correct in saying that we both felt something watching us in the City of Mercy?” Kazumi asks with a lazy drawl, bringing a hand up and checking his nails while still hanging from Soma’s grip. “Or am I just being silly?”

Soma narrows his eyes further, but let goes of Kazumi’s shirt. The older male lands lightly, nonplussed and Soma crosses his arms, one foot tapping a quick rhythm on the floor as he glowers at Kazumi. “What do you know about… about that?” Soma asks, and Kazumi makes a face.

“That’s the thing,” Kazumi huffs, copying Soma’s position. “I don’t know _anything_.”

Soma looks dubious. “You don’t?”

Kazumi nods, frowning all the while. “I don’t.” He confirms.

“Then why bring it up, if you don’t know anything?”

“I was hoping you’d know something,” Kazumi sighs, walking over to one of the bean bags and dropping onto it, sinking into the cushion. “But I didn’t want to add to you or Lindow’s problems, so I planned on dealing with it alone.” Kazumi scoffs, shaking his head. “So much for that plan.”

“Have you ever seen it?” Soma asks, sitting down on another bean bag across from Kazumi. “The one causing the ‘presence’.”

“Nope, you?” Kazumi gets a negative shake of the head, and Kazumi clicks his tongue, eyes narrowing. “Tch, this thing, whatever it is, is making me go crazy.”

Soma gives him a bland look. “Aren’t you already crazy?”

“Crazier than I already am, then,” Kazumi shrugs, unbothered. “At any rate, for now, I’ll plan on how to move. To make contact.” Kazumi adds the last part and Soma’s confused frown.

“Then?” Soma pushes his hood back, raking his hand through his hair and letting the pale yellow strands fall back into place. “What would you do if you find it?”

“Depends on what it means for us,” Kazumi answers truthfully. “If it’s a threat, it will be eliminated on the spot. If not… well.” Kazumi smiles mirthlessly. “We’ll see.”

“… Do you need help?” Kazumi wants to laugh, but Soma would definitely take it the wrong way. Soma, trying to be friendly is a very cute attempt, Kazumi can’t help himself.

“I’ll do this myself,” Kazumi says, shaking his head and smiling gratefully at Soma. “Worry about your work; I’ll handle this one until I can’t.”

Soma nods decisively, “Okay, then-“ Soma’s suddenly looks up, and his hood is once more back over his head, shadowing his face. He turns to Kazumi. “Lindow’s back. We’ll talk later.”

Kazumi blinks in surprise, but nods, watching Soma leave hastily with a quiet ‘see you later’. As for himself, he quietly throws himself at the couch, making himself comfortable before slowing and deepening his breathing. Just in time too, as he could hear Lindow’s footsteps out in the main hall.

Kazumi is amazed at Soma’s hearing.

Kazumi closes his eyes when Lindow opens the door to the play room, and Kazumi could feel his presence linger a bit, before quietly closing the door and walking away. Kazumi opens his eyes, but doesn’t move.

They can’t let anyone know, at least not yet. Not until he and Soma can determine if the presence is a danger to the rest.

But for now, a little bit of sleep couldn’t hurt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwahhhhhh may i take a few days of break? lol


	10. report09 - 'fucking excuse me', an essay by k. mizushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazumi! Tattoos! And a nuisance in the form of Alisa Ilinichina Amiella!

Kazumi chokes on his food. “What?” He wheezes through his coughing, pounding his chest to dislodge whatever morsel got stuck in his esophagus.

Lindow just sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “You heard me,” He says, meeting each surprised faces of his squad members. “I heard from the higher ups we’ll be having a new member. And a New-Type at that. But when would the newbie arrive is anyone’s guess.” Lindow concludes with a nonchalant shrug.

“Do we have a name?” Kazumi asks, swallowing another mouthful of water to make sure everything is washed down right. “I mean, do you know anything else about the New-Type?”

Lindow pins Kazumi with a sharp look. “Kazumi…”

“What?” Kazumi whines, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts at his Captain. “No need to take that tone with me like I’m going to do something nefarious.”

Both Soma and Lindow give Kazumi unimpressed looks, and Kazumi huffs, wrinkling his nose. “Okay, fine, I’m just curious.” And for once, that’s the only reason for his need for a name, nothing else.

Lindow looks like he doesn’t believe Kazumi, and the latter thinks that Lindow is a very smart man, despite all. “Unfortunately for you, I don’t have a name either,” Kazumi droops. “All I know is they’re from the Russian Branch.”

It clicks, and Kazumi perks up with an exclaimed ‘oh!’ “I’ve read about the Russian Branch!” he exclaims, hitting his open palm with a fist. “They’re currently the only other Branch with a New-Type, and I might get the name wrong, but I’m pretty sure it goes ‘Alisa Ilinichina Amiella’.”

“Here he goes…” Soma mutters without rancor, but Kazumi ignores him for the moment.

“The first New-Type FENRIR had, and she’s just fifteen years old, same as our Kota here,” Kazumi blabbers, rubbing his chin in thought. “From what I read, she’s said to be sensational. Her handlers can’t sing her praises enough.”

“You don’t believe that.” Soma states, and Kazumi notices the younger ignoring the others’ stares on him, Soma only looking at him.

Kazumi smiles, taps his cheek. “Who knows?” He sing-songs, and Soma merely makes a face at him, before looking back down at his unfinished food and picking at it.

But to answer Soma’s question, no, he doesn’t believe all of the information he had read on this Amiella person. After all, the girl, had only experienced simulations all these months. No actual combat at all. Unless she has records of her going out right in the frontlines, Kazumi wouldn’t believe her data. Some people do very well in theoretical, but fail in the actual thing. Amiella could be like that, and Kazumi doesn’t need such an ineffective person on the 1st Unit, if he could get his way.

But also, Amiella could _be_ a combat genius.

Eh, until he can see her performance in person, Kazumi will do his best to withhold judgment.

“Well, worrying about someone who isn’t even here yet is counterproductive, so!” Lindow claps his gloved hands together, rubbing them as he looks over each member. “Give me your schedules for today, and when we’re done, we can set about doing it.”

Kazumi raises his hand first, and Lindow nods for him to continue. “I have a solo mission in the temple, target is a herd of Ogretails. To be deployed at thirteen hundred hours.” He says, and he can’t help the grin at Kota’s awed noise. This was his first solo mission, and he’s both excited and terrified of being out there in the field alone. “Mission name is First Frost. After that, I’ll be meeting Sakuya-san, Soma-san and Kota at the Infernal Subway area for extermination mission Awakening God of War, whose target is a Chi-You, at fourteen hundred hours.”

Lindow turns his eyes to Kota, and the younger speaks. “U-um, target practice with Sakuya at ten hundred hours and its gonna go on until twelve hundred hours. After that, Sakuya, Soma and me are meeting Kazu at the Infernal Subway at fourteen hundred hours.” Kota pauses, before nodding decisively. “That’s all.”

“Good,” Lindow says, pleased at Kota’s improvement – the boy has a bit of difficulty in using military terms – and he turns to Soma. “Your turn, Soma.”

“Solo mission at zero eight hundred hours. Joint mission with Eric’s Unit at zero nine hundred. Physicals with Old Man Sakaki from the moment I get back here until eleven thirty. At fourteen hundred I’ll be heading out with the unit to converge at Infernal Subway for squad mission.” Direct to the point and short. Classic Soma.

Although… “Like,” Kazumi can’t help screwing up his face, making a vague gesture. “Will you be okay?”

Soma just blinks at him. “Worry about yourself.” Kazumi sits back with both hands up in the universal gesture of surrender.

Geez.

Lindow turns to Sakuya. “Target practice with Kota-kun at ten hundred hours until twelve hundred hours, then a mission with Kazumi-kun, Kota-kun and Soma at the Infernal Subway at fourteen hundred.” Sakuya pushes a lock of hair back behind her ear. “How about you, Lindow?”

“Hmm, I have back-to-back missions from zero nine hundred to eighteen or nineteen hundred,” He says with a tired sigh, and Kazumi makes a noise of concern in the back of his throat.

“You really shouldn't keep pulling back-to-back missions, Lindow-san,” Kazumi says, gripping his cup. “Don’t think I can’t see the void under your eyes.”

Lindow just chuckles, reaching over and ruffling Kazumi’s hair. The younger God Eater makes a face at him, taking ahold of Lindow’s hand and pushing it back towards the man. Lindow smiles over at his unit, languid. “Don’t worry about me, guys. It’s not as dangerous as it sounds.”

Four people simultaneously pin Lindow with a look, and he laughs, just the slightest bit nervous, before his throws back the remains of his juice and getting up, taking his tray with him. “Well, it’s six-thirty now, and I should go prepare myself. Don’t stay up for me, and as soon as you lot are done with your mission, get some rest.”

“Take care Lindow-san,” Kazumi calls out as the man leaves, and Lindow throws back a cheerful ‘I’ll be going now!’. Kazumi sighs, before finishing the rest of his food. “As fun as it is to eat together, we have a rather full day today,” Kazumi sighs. He looks at Soma. “Tell me when you’re heading down to the Docking Bay, I’ll come with.”

Soma looks like he’s about to refuse, but he pauses, sighs noisily and just lets out a noncommittal grunt. Kazumi smiles; the boy is learning.

“What are you going to do until then, Kazumi-kun?” Sakuya leans on the table, eyes on Kazumi.

“I’m spending the morning with Sakaki-hakase,” Kazumi says. “I’m learning Aragami ecology directly from the source.”

“What is ‘hakase’?” Soma pipes up suddenly, a small furrow between his brows. “And also, why for?”

“For your first question, ‘hakase’ is a Japanese word used for people with high academic expertise in whatever field. Something like ‘professor’ or ‘doctor’, if you translate into English,” Kazumi explains, pleased at Soma’s understanding nod. “And for your second question, I’ve figured that if I can trace the origin of an Aragami’s current form, then maybe I might be able to deal with them better.”

Soma’s brows meet in the middle, and Kazumi chuckles.

For someone so sharp himself, Soma would rather take the path of least thinking involved. Which explains Soma's preference for 'slashing it all to hell'.

“Let’s just say, knowledge is power,” Kazumi says with a wink, and he’s surprised to see the considering expression on Soma’s face.

“Is that so…?” Kazumi doesn’t answer Soma’s muttered words, it wasn’t for him anyway, and he doesn’t react when Soma suddenly gets up and leave.

“Ah- Soma?!” Sakuya sputters, but Kazumi waves his hand in a dismissive motion, expression unbothered.

“Leave him be, Sakuya-san,” He drawls, “He forgets everything else when something caught his attention, yes?”

Sakuya blinks rapidly, at a loss. “W-well, yes, but,” She waves a hand wildly in the direction where Soma disappeared to, eyes wide. “Wasn’t that just rude?!”

Kazumi gives Sakuya a blank look. “Sakuya-san,” He begins. “It’s Soma-san. If anything, if he excused himself, I would be worried.”

Kota nods fervently, a serious look on his face. “Yup, yup. Totally worrying.”

Sakuya just sighs as the two boys with her laugh and snicker. “Oh, boys…”

* * *

 

Against the four of them working together, the Chi-You didn’t last long, and Kazumi is glad that Soma didn’t bash the Aragami too hard, which is why Kazumi was able to harvest a good amount of materials from it.

He ought to make a new weapon soon. The Hart Haken is serving him well, but he should expand, try different combinations. Who knows, he might find the best setup that works for his style.

At the moment, they’re all packing up, and Kazumi had shamelessly shed his shirt because—“ _Why is it so hot?_ ” Kazumi wheezes, using his discarded top to mop up the sweat practically making waterfalls down his back.

“I don’t know,” Even Soma had shed his outer coat, calmly wiping the sweat dripping down his face. “Maybe because we’re five feet away from lava?”

“I don’t have time for your sass right now,” Kazumi gasps, stomping away with his shirt thrown over a shoulder a God Arc in hand. “OI! Are we gonna leave anytime soon yet?!”

Kazumi doesn’t hear the answer because Kota makes a screeching noise behind him and before Kazumi could brace himself, Kota knocks into him, barreling into him and almost knocking the both of them into the ground.

“Gah- Kota--!!”

“You have a tattoo?!”

Kazumi pauses, frowns, then tries his best to look over at the boy practically plastered to his back. “Uh, yes?” He tries to pry off Kota, because _ewwww_ Kazumi’s all slick with sweat and probably smelly. “Wait, you mean you keep waking me up in the morning and not once you saw my back?”

Kota makes a face at him. “Why would look at you while you don’t have clothes?”

“Oh yeah, right.”

Even Sakuya comes over, taking hold of Kazumi’s shoulder and turning him so his back is bared to her. She hums, eyes wide. “Quite the tattoo, I say.” She remarks.

It was a massive piece of art; from the back of the base of Kazumi’s neck and disappearing down past the waistband of his pants. It doesn’t also go past where Kazumi’s arm meets his shoulders, which is why they’ve never seen it peek past his clothes.

“Though,” Sakuya looks over the tattoo, face thoughtful. “Why a fish and a dragon?”

Kazumi pulls away, face just a bit red. He doesn’t answer.

“Kazu, are you embarrassed?” Kota asks slyly, and Kazumi gives him a blank look. “You are!”

Fortunately for Kazumi (and maybe Kota, considering Kazumi was flexing his hands) the transport is ready, and they all leave, Sakuya, Soma and Kota seated properly while Kazumi sits at the edge, still shirtless to cool off.

Kazumi watches the world go by beneath him, the whirr of the blades lulling him to a calm state.

He can’t explain to them why he had his tattoo like that. He can’t explain why the gem printed right between his shoulder blades bear the kanji for ‘family’, why the koi represents his perseverance and the need to be more, why the dragon represents power and protection. He can’t explain it to them, not because he wants to, be because he doesn’t know how to.

Kazumi sighs, leaning back on his hands and enjoying the ice-cold air chilling his bare chest. He hopes no one had noticed the oni mask on his lower right calf. The one that represents him the most.

He’s not sure how would they take to that.

Suddenly, all of their phones – Kota’s and Kazumi recently given to them – pinged, and they all looked at the notification. It was from Lindow.

_[The New-Type is at the Den already._

_Greet her for me?_

_-Lindow >:)]_

“Lindow and his stupid emoticons.” Kazumi says, not even bothering to keep the fondness out of his voice. He turns towards the others and they share a nod, settle back once more. They’re almost at the Den, after all.

Soon enough, they touched down, the techs taking their God Arcs away from core extraction and maintenance, and the 1st Unit make their way to the main area.

Kazumi notices the stares directed at him, and he casually drapes his (still unfit for wearing) shirt over his back, hiding his tattoo from view and resumes walking with his chin up and expression bored, like he’s unbothered. It wouldn’t do if people get the idea of messing with him.

It was Major Tsubaki who sees them, and while she raised a brow at Kazumi’s state of half-undress, she didn’t do anything else. The 1st Unit lines up, and salute the Major, all of them taking note of the girl in red hat beside her.

“At ease,” The Major says, and the 1st Unit relax their stances. Major Tsubaki gestures to the girl beside her, who steps forward with her head high. Kazumi notes the condescension in her eyes, as she gives him and Kota a once over, as well as the way her head is held just a _little bit_ too high. Kazumi doesn’t like her. “This is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella from the Russian FENRIR Branch. From here on, she is assigned to the 1st Unit under Captain Lindow’s command. She’s hasn’t experience actual field missions, but you’d find her simulation scores highly impressive.”

Kazumi carefully keeps his stance loose, leaning on one leg and hands halfway buried in the pocket of his jeans. Kazumi isn’t impressed, to be honest, because scores are just numbers.

Nothing else.

(Ah, but he had high scores himself, right?  Then again… he can’t be called wet behind the ears anymore, right?)

“I hope you treat her well.” Major Tsubaki finishes. She turns to Sakuya, beckoning to her, and the two women leave, most likely to talk about Amiella’s assignment considering Lindow isn’t here to do deal with it himself.

Kazumi wants to leave already, but Lindow did say to… greet the Amiella girl for him, right?

Kazumi scratches the back of his head. The things he would do…

“Hi! I’m Kota Fujiki, a Gunner Private!” Kazumi watches Kota make a mess of himself in front of the Russian girl, and he’s tempted to stop the boy. Just a bit. “It’s very nice to meet you!”

The girl sniffs, and Kazumi is morbidly amazed at the amount of derision she injects into her next words. “I’d like to say the same, but I would be lying then.” She turns her cobalt eyes on Kazumi and Soma, and she has the _gall_ to scoff, rolling her eyes for good measure.

( ~~Does Kazumi remember how to gouge out eyes of _impudent brats_ \--)~~

“I was told that the Unit I’m assigned to is the cream of the crop, but all I see is a little boy-“ She gestures to Kota, who looks dejected and very hurt. Kazumi should run damage control later, when they’re away from this nuisance. “-an uncouth pervert-“ Kazumi can’t help but look at her incredulously, as _he_ was called the pervert. “-and an antisocial, holier-than-thou person.”

Oh, the sweet irony of her words.

“If this is the best of the Far East, then I’m terribly disappointed.” Amiella drawls.

Kazumi doesn’t move from where he is because Soma’s gripping his wrist hard, and at the same time, Kazumi is holding the back of Soma’s collar. Kazumi could feel the growl rumbling in the younger male’s chest, and if either of them lost control, it would be a Very Bad Thing considering that they have the same source of agitation and at this point Kazumi can confidently say that he and Soma are quite the duo.

“Oh dear, is our impression really that bad?” Kazumi has to _force_ himself to smile for once. “We’ll do better next time then!”

The girl harrumphs, and with a toss of her silver hair ( ~~can Kazumi cut it~~ ) she walks away with confidence practically oozing out of her.

Kazumi and Soma release each other, and Kazumi immediately gathers Kota to his side, rubbing at the younger’s scalp to soothe him.

Hoooo boy, this is going to be _wild_.

* * *

 

It was tricky, but Kazumi manages to wheedle a bit of information on Amiella from Dr. Sakaki, after their nightly lessons, and what Kazumi gathered had all of his danger senses up and active.

While he knows that God Eaters have… a few screws loose – after all, he’s aware he has screws loose himself – it’s one thing to have a God Eater who is outright _mentally unstable_.

Geez, what was Director Schicksal thinking? Kazumi had asked Soma when they two ate dinner together, and the young man only scowled and shrugged.

She has regular psych checkups and therapy, from what Dr. Sakaki implied, and Kazumi can only conclude that Amiella would have one fucked up mental state if therapy is _daily_. She should be in a mental ward, getting proper care and safe environment as well as support, not in the fucking frontlines. She’d only get trauma, stress, and she sure as hell won’t be getting any emotional support from the 1st Unit (well, maybe from Sakuya, but Sakuya is too nice sometimes, it’s irritating) considering she treats them as if _they_ are beneath _her_.

Fucking ludicrous.

Kazumi sighs, head lolling against the side of the bath tub.

He can’t do anything about it, since it was the higher ups’ decision to place the ‘Great New-Type’ in the 1st Unit. All in all, their decision is logical and beneficial to everyone involved from a tactical standpoint, but _hello_ , they’ve forgotten the other aspects as well. Like team chemistry as well as personality meshing.

Sure, Soma and Kota are like oil and water, and Soma and Kazumi himself are savage frenemies, while Sakuya and Lindow… have a thing, but in they all know what they have to do, and are willing to lay down olive branches for the time being. After missions, well, the hatchets are once more dug out and raised.

Amiella seems determined to make a nuisance of herself, and in just the few hours the girl had arrived at the Branch, Kazumi had already apologized to all who the girl had ticked off, just by opening that mouth of hers.

Kazumi contemplates the benefit of stitching her mouth close – he’s _that_ pissed – but remembers that Lindow would look at him with disappointment and is forced to give up.

A damn shame, considering it would benefit _all_. Except maybe Amiella but Kazumi really can’t find it in himself to care for the brat.

For now, all he can do is watch her. He doesn’t trust her. Not one bit. And if she’s going to bring harm to his team… Well.

She’d be paying _hell_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impressed that Kazumi is still chill. At least physically. 
> 
> Tut, tut, Alisa ought to watch herself, my god


	11. report10 - forced to play nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two words: 
> 
> shit show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting soon, chapter notes at the beginning SHOULD BE READ because it might contain trigger warnings. Read safely people, and read the tags. heed the warnings.

“It seems appropriate that the quality of food here is better. I never thought that the lesser amount of mouths to feed has an upside to it.”

“Hn, the water pressure was appallingly pathetic.”

“Is this the best the Far East could offer? Truly?”

“If I were the officials, the search for compatible candidates for the new Bias Factor will hastened and put on priority. Old-Types are that; old.”

Kazumi, at the moment, can be seen with two fingers pressed to his temples, massaging himself with circular motions. He’s at their usual breakfast table, Soma to his left and Kota to his right. Soma is glaring at the wall to his own left, and Kota is unnaturally silent, looking down at his hands and his expression downcast.

Sakuya, Lindow and _ano kuso onna_ have yet to arrive, and Kazumi is gathering himself together before the heads of their unit arrive and bring with them the… _new member._

~~The lengths Kazumi would go to, since Lindow asked him to behave.~~

“Stop stepping on my _foot_.” Soma hisses, trying to worm out said appendage from Kazumi’s own foot, which the older God Eater was pinning down since the moment Soma tried to sneak away.

(Hah, as if Kazumi will let him.)

 “Stop trying to escape then.” Kazumi says blandly, eyes still closed and fingers massaging. “We’re a team, Soma-san, we suffer together.”

“What fucking hell kind of logic-“

Kazumi shushes Soma, pressing a gloved finger to Soma’s lips without a care in the world. “Hush now, you snarly puppy, I don’t have the energy to deal with you too.”

Soma tries to bite off Kazumi’s finger, but the latter merely takes his hand back in a flash.

Ugh, can’t the kids give Kazumi a break? Sakuya is the only one who Kazumi doesn’t worry about, but Soma and Kota and Amiella? Thinking about them and the bullshit they get up to is making Kazumi’s head _ache_. The least he can do is corral the others so Lindow doesn’t have to deal with much. Ugh, the negatives of being the second eldest; he worries about the older and the _shitty younger ones_.

“Yo, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning, huh?”

Speak, or say think, of the devil and he shall appear. With the ever angelic Sakuya-san – who looks mildly miffed, surprisingly – and the worse devil but in a girl’s skin.

Kazumi looks up at them, forcing a grin on his face. “Lindow-san! Sakuya-san! Good morning!” Did he not greet Amiella out of pettiness? Damn right, he did. “And good morning too, Alisa-san. Did you sleep well?” Fucking, sonnuva, no good, useless—

Lindow and Sakuya greet him normally while Amiella is thrown off by his greeting; caught flatfooted, for some reason.

Serves her right.

“Okay, so, since we have a new member, I think you lot know the drill,” Lindow starts off, skipping straight to business despite the jolly tone he takes. Bad mood, Kazumi realized, and he makes a note for himself to behave as much as he can and remind the miscreants beside him as well. “But since I’ll be gone for most of the week-end, missions and a rather special date afterwards, we’ll be changing it up a little.”

Of course, at the mention of ‘special date’, Amiella just _have_ to open her infuriating mouth. “What an embarrassing captain.” She scoffs, as if the man isn’t _right fucking beside her_ and could – if he feels up to it – tear her head from her neck literally.

Though if Lindow isn’t going to do it, Kazumi is sure as hell down for the job. He wouldn’t mind.

“How unprofessional, mixing your pleasure with work.”

Kazumi looks over at Amiella, carefully keeping his hands beneath the table to not show how they’re curled into fists. Kota, the precious boy, sneakily holds his hands, hoping to soothe. It works, but only a bit. Kazumi is thankful nonetheless, and he works to uncurl his hands. “Alisa-san,” Kazumi says lightly. “Don’t be impolite. Lindow-san is speaking.”

Amiella looks affronted, looking ready to retort, but Kazumi looks into her eyes, and she flinches for some reason. Ah, had he been glaring? Oops. The Russian girl subsides for now, petulantly might he add, and Kazumi tries not to be vindictively satisfied.

He fails.

“Aaaaaaaaaaanyway,” Lindow claps loudly. “First off, Kazu-kun and I will be taking Miss Alisa for her first field mission together at zero nine hundred. Clear?” Kazumi nods, listening intently. “Then her next mission would be with Soma, then Kota-kun and Sakuya for last. Any questions?”

Soma raises his hands. “Are you _really_ sure I can’t skip on this?” Lindow is laughing, and Kazumi and the others – save Amiella of course – can’t help their own little smiles. “This mushroom here can handle her, right?”

“I’m _really_ sure in not allowing you to skip, Soma-kun,” Lindow chuckles. “And for all our mental safety, no one shall be left too long in Kazu-kun’s presence. The crazy spreads, you know.”

“Oi!”

The old members of the 1st Unit dissolve into their usual banter; Kazumi poking fun at everyone and heckling (and avoiding) Soma, Kota trying to sneak his vegetables to Kazumi’s plate while talking gunner terms with Sakuya, and Lindow stoking the flames of the riot that is called the 1st Unit. A standard morning for them, at this point.

Kazumi sees Amiella from the corner of his eyes, and he sees in her eyes the fact that she’s a world away from them, despite sitting in the same table. She’s sharing the space with them, but she’s not _with_ them, and she seems conflicted by this realization.

Kazumi really can’t help the cruel twist to his smile.

‘That’s right,’ He thinks with dark satisfaction, outwardly trying to force feed Kota the vegetables the younger had sneaked onto his plate. ‘You’re not one of us. Will never be. You’re worthless to me, therefore I have no need of you, unlike these people under my protection. If you’re gone, we’d not mourn you.’

And it’s true. Amiella is not _his_. Not his to protect, not his to serve.

She could die, for all he cares.

* * *

 

They’re deployed to the City of Mercy – which, at this point, isn’t surprising – and Kazumi immediately notices that something is… off. He doesn’t know why yet, but they’re something odd in the air. Kazumi is seated at the edge of ‘their’ cliff, scythe resting on his shoulders and a can of juice in one hand, eyes roving over the central area. As usual the church is _really_ massive; a relic of a forgotten past that still stands because of sheer stubbornness.

Or maybe just luck.

Kazumi drains the rest of his soda, setting it aside before getting back up to his feet.

Lindow approaches.

Kazumi turns to the man with a wide grin, ignoring the short girl beside him. “Lindow-san, glad you could join us.” Kazumi jibes playfully, grin widening at Lindow’s laughter.

“Hush, you damn brat, I have to leave instructions,” Lindow says, before shouldering Blood Surge and looking between the both of them. “Now… let’s see… Oh! Right, initiation rules.”

Lindow raises three fingers, and Kazumi swallows down a smile. So Lindow _is_ messing around with the number of the rules.

Kazumi watches Amiella closely as Lindow repeats his words from them verbatim, and Kazumi dislikes the way Amiella has that look on her face that she can be bothered hearing ‘bullshit’. Dislikes the way Amiella is obviously not listening. Dislikes the way she looks _down_ at Lindow.

Kazumi reminds himself not to grip his God Arc too hard.

But surprisingly, this time, Amiella keeps her tongue, and the mission is underway.

Mission name, ‘Green Purebloods’. Targets are two Chi-You that will arrive one after the other, and the mission is to eliminate both and any other Aragami that might crop up during the mission. Normally, Kazumi would be worried in facing two Aragami’s at once that aren’t small fry, but Lindow is here, so he could rest easy. He trusts the man.

It’s Amiella who Kazumi isn’t really sure about.

“Kazumi,” Just by calling Kazumi’s proper name, Lindow’s already telling him to listen carefully. Kazumi does exactly that without protest. “I… know you dislike her, but I also know you’re a good kid… So I’ll ask you to look after Alisa, okay?”

Kazumi nods reluctantly, unable to keep his eyes off of Amiella’s back. But even if he acquiesced to Lindow’s wishes, he wasn’t sure… he’d be able to keep himself in check, further down the road.

Lindow looks at him, and sighs fondly, reaching up with one hand to ruffle Kazumi’s hair. Kazumi lets him do as he pleases, pouting quietly all the while. .”I know, I know, you don’t like it, but, she’s just a kid you know?” Lindow drops his hand, and Kazumi swallows down the demanding whine that almost escaped him.  “And a kid with trauma, no less. We all have our own traumas and demons, I know, but they’re easier to face when you know you got someone in your corner, right?”

Kazumi knows that Lindow’s right. But he can’t be shaken; Kazumi’s mistrust for Amiella is far, _far_ stronger than his pity for her, if he has any at all.

“If you know me…” Kazumi looks at Lindow from the corner of his eyes. “Then you know I won’t do that, even if you ask me to.”

Lindow’s smile is sly. “Which is why I _order_ you to look after her.” Kazumi gapes, and Lindow smirks, satisfied. “Yeah, you’re not the only one how to work with people, you’re a hundred years too early to take my place, kohai.”

Kazumi makes a face at that, “Geh.” Ah, as he feared, Lindow is _far_ more than Kazumi had estimated. Far, _far_ more. Lindow isn’t actually nice at all, he’s scary, he’s a monster, he’s-

Someone Kazumi will absolutely trust with his life, goddammit. Lindow, stop being so dependable and lovable, for fuck’s sake.

“Okay, _fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine_.” Kazumi sighs. There. He said it. He promised to look after the infuriating child at Lindow’s orders. So no thoughts of maiming her, no thoughts of ill will, basically no _bad thoughts_ about the Amiella brat. _Ugh_ , Kazumi hates himself so much right now. “Fine, fine, orders received Captain. I’ll do my best, thought don’t hold your breath.”

Lindow’s smile made Kazumi feel like he did the right thing, but it also makes him want to vomit and vomit until there’s nothing left to throw up but his very innards.

“That’s all I can ask from you.” Lindow claps Kazumi on the shoulder, and then nodded to the girl way far ahead of them; so stupidly impatient and eager to prove her self-perceived superiority. “Now, let’s get this show on the road, yeah?”

Kazumi nods, twirling his scythe when he hears the familiar screech of the Chi-You. “Yeah,” The first one had climbed up the wall with its comically large hands, and at the sight of them it shrieks a warning, hands flexing. “Let’s get this over and done with.”

“Chi-You has arrived!” Amiella yells out, switching her God Arc over to Gun form and taking aim. Kazumi and Lindow flank her, but do not take any more steps closer to engage the Chi-You outright. “W-what are you two doing?!”

“You forget, Alisa-san, that this is _your_ test mission,” Kazumi reminds her, while gesturing for her to not take her eyes off of the enemy. “Lindow-san and I are here only to keep you safe and bring you back alive and in one piece.”

Amiella looks peeved at that – and to Kazumi’s absolute glee, just the slightest bit terrified – but nonetheless, she nods determinedly, and begins to open fire.

Well, time to work.

Kazumi takes careful note of Amiella’s fight, all the while keeping an eye out for the Chi-You and his environment. The other Chi-You wouldn’t arrive in another quarter of an hour, so, hopefully, Amiella would be done by then.

Amiella barrages the Chi-You with alternating Ice and Fire type bullets, and Kazumi is honestly amazed at the speed at she switches back and forth with her rounds, as well as her aim. She’s no Sakuya, definitely, but she’s _good_. She keeps up at it until the Chi-You flies at her, and all three of them scattered to avoid being hit. The Chi-You lands, skidding to a stop after a few moments and rounds on them with a furious shriek. Kazumi moves to stand far behind Amiella, to draw the attention away from himself, and it works, since the Chi-You locks onto Amiella and the girl herself had charged forward, God Arc back to its Long Blade form.

She leaps high up into the air, and in an expert display of acrobatics, twists as she falls, both slashing away at the Aragami and dodging its flailing as she falls back to the earth. She lands lightly, and she bends _backward_ under the vertical chop the Chi-You does, doing it with such ease as if she’s dancing and not fighting. Amiella parries with a fierce strike at the Aragami’s large hands; both its strongest weapon and biggest weakness.

The Aragami shrieks in pain, back away in pain, and Amiella keeps up the offensive, fluid and swift like a snake. The Chi-You collapses, its winged arms wrapping itself in a protective cocoon, and all three god Eater converge, Kazumi and Lindow skidding to a stop beside Amiella as all of them call out their Predators for a brief feast. They all latch on at the same time, and Kazumi looks over at Lindow, the younger tipping his head to the side. Lindow nods with a small smile, and the two males grunt with effort as they force their Predators to dig into their mouthfuls harder, getting a firm grip.

And then Kazumi and Lindow leap away to the Chi-You’s sides, wrenching away its arms to expose its vulnerable head.

Amiella immediately pounces on the opportunity, most likely seeing the way Kazumi and Lindow are doing their best to hold the Aragami down, and Kazumi is thankful that the girl has a _bit_ of consideration.

Miracles do happen, after all.

Ah, Kazumi, no, keep track of what’s happening, you idiot.

Amiella had landed atop the Chi-You shoulders, and she violently shoves her God Arc down and into the head, before abruptly changing into Gun form and shoving the barrel into the gaping hole. Kazumi thinks he knows what’s going to happen next, and since the Chi-You had frozen, Kazumi chomps down hard on the wing his Predator was biting, shuddering when the Oracle Cells are filtered and converted to add to his energy. The excess are transformed into Aragami bullets, so as not to overload the Bias’ Factor’s limit, and Kazumi switches to Gun form, in case Amiella needs help.

Which… she doesn’t seem to need considering she had blown up the Chi-You’s head and had devoured the core already. Kazumi moves in, devouring for materials, and he exchanges glances with Lindow.

Okay, Kazumi can admit it without his mouth tasting so foul. Amiella is _good_. At her age she could be called talented, borderline a genius, maybe.

“Ooh, good work Miss Alisa!” Lindow praises enthusiastically, Predator still munching on a wing. “Very well done, masterfully executed, and on your first mission too!”

Amiella ignores him, her own Predator – so much alike Lindow’s in looks, but far twitchier and… unstable? – still feeding on the Chi-You’s slowly dissolving corpse. Kazumi tries not to snap and bark at the impudent girl.

He promised Lindow, after all.

Lindow blinks, a little stumped at the cold shoulder, but pushes on. “Anyway, the next Chi-You should be coming soon, so let’s change it up a little, yeah? Let’s try a bit of teamwork this time.” Lindow looks between Kazumi and Amiella, shouldering his God Arc as he speaks. “Being able to go solo against Aragami is good and all, but if you pool your abilities with others, not only is your strength multiplied, but your weakness is cover, and your strength multiplied. The Far East has one of the best God Eaters because of our excellent team work,” Lindow looks at Kazumi square in the eye, and the younger tries not to look away. “Let’s do our best, yeah?”

He reaches out to pat Amiella on the shoulder in a friendly manner, only for the girl to shriek and _literally_ jump away from Lindow, body taut, eyes wide and breathing hard.

Kazumi and Lindow could only gape at the trembling girl, who has covered her eyes with a hand as her other gripped her God Arc hard.

Kazumi doesn’t know how to take that; anger, at her over-reaction? Confusion, at her over-reaction? Or pity, at the way she’s shaking like a leaf desperately clinging to the branch in the midst of a storm?

“Whoa…” Lindow pulls his hand back slowly, a furrow forming between his brows. “I can see you really _don’t_ like me…”

Kazumi picks anger. “Not to be rude, but, _what the hell_ , Alisa-san?” Kazumi keeps his tone light, expression placid. “Really, how rude can you be?”

Amiella face twists, and Kazumi is pleased at the offense and anger he finds in her hateful expression. “Shut up, you-“ She snarls something so viciously it can’t be anything but a bad word. Kazumi is _pleased_. “And you!”

She has the gall to point accusingly at Lindow, who blinks in surprised, his eyes wide.

“Really, now, what use are you?!” Amiella snarls, eyes frenzied and her chest rising and falling rapidly in panicked breathing. “You’re an Old-type; outdated, useless compared to us, the New-types! All you’re good for is playing second fiddle, taking up resources and space that should’ve been given to future New-Types! Don’t get friendly with me; you may be my superior but only _in paper_ -“

He’s seeing red. He hates it _so much_.

~~I’m sorry, Lindow, but I’m breaking my promise.~~

“Now, now, Alisa-san,” Kazumi steps between the deranged girl and the oddly silent Lindow. Kazumi twirls his scythe, and holds it in front of himself, blade pointing in Amiella’s direction in a blatant message of threat. Kazumi feels his mouth stretch into a wide smile, but he feels sick with that smile. ~~He wants to _break her_~~ \- “That’s not how you talk to your Captain, even with bad feelings. Also, you should calm down.”

Kazumi pulls his scythe back, widening his stance and lowering his body as he holds his scythe at the ready position. Amiella flinches back at Kazumi’s threatening stance, and Kazumi is _pleased_ by that. Ah, he really can’t hold himself back any more.

He bursts forward, towards Amiella, with his scythe held up over his head. Amiella shrieks in terror and brings her arms up in a feeble attempt at defending herself and-

Kazumi leaps over her, bring his scythe down and managing to shatter the newly-arrived Chi-You’s right wing with the amount of power Kazumi put behind the swing.

The Chi-You falls back, shrieking, and Kazumi unleashes his Predator as he lands to swallow up the wing whole, and he shudders and sighs in pleasure as energy surged through his body. He jumps up once more, pulls his arm and God Arc back, and unleashes his Predator’s first mutation.

The Raven-mode Predator takes form and leaps out swiftly at the Chi-You, biting off a small chunk and quickly returning to Kazumi to boost energy and adding another Aragami bullet to his stock. Kazumi lashes out quickly, batting away the hands when they tried to strike him, and Kazumi lands and leaps back, switching to Gun form as he goes. He kneels and braces himself as he takes aim, the Chi-You focused on him in its rage and thus had ran after him.

Kazumi pulls the trigger.

Over and over and over, he unleashes a storm of Aragami bullets on the Chi-You, which is ironically weak to the Fire element the harvested Aragami bullets is based on, and soon enough the Aragami is more or less shattered in places and scorched all over.

But still standing.

Kazumi gets up to his feet, shifts to scythe mode, and calmly walks up to the Chi-You, the Aragami on its knees and trembling, healing so slowly. Kazumi grins down at it, daring to pat its horn, before lifting his scythe high and bringing it down in one decisive stroke.

The Chi-You’s head falls, and Kazumi proceeds to devour the core.

Kazumi looks over at Amiella, frozen and struck dumb, and at Lindow, whose eyes are hooded. Kazumi grins at them, and it feels twisted, a bad parody.

“Ah, I got excited.” Kazumi blatantly lies to them, and Amiella’s face twists into an ugly expression; full of _hate hate hate hate hate hate_ and Kazumi relishes in it. That’s right, hate him. Amiella should hate him with all her might, with all her being.

Because Kazumi won’t show any mercy the next time she dares wrong what is **_his_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boi


	12. report11 - alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> Cruelty, slight emotional sadism. Basically bullying but psychological. A very short moment of physical violence as well.

It was late in the afternoon, almost night time, really, and Kazumi is in the bathtub, soaking up hot water to relieve today’s exhaustion. He’d went solo on the missions Aurora – it took him to a new area; the Forgotten Carrier, and he was _so tempted_ to jump into the waters below – and dealt with the Ogretail pack with ease. Same thing went for Mission ‘Rat Trap’, but the Ogretail pack is in the Sunken Grid this time.

The moment he got back, Licca from R&D got a hold of him and practically hauled him all the way to her department, saying he’s gathered enough data for his God Arc to safely make use of a _new_ Predator mutation, this one called ‘Sturm’. It’s a damn useful Predator mutation, Kazumi thinks, with the added maneuverability afforded to him by the mutation’s unique features. He ought to try that sometime.

Kazumi lazily stirs the hot water and sighs in contentment, sinking deeper into the tub.

theythe

He could sleep like this, pruny skin be damned-

Three solid knocks come from Kazumi’s door, and he sighs. So much for relaxing.

“The door’s open!” He yells out, sitting upright and pulling the plug to drain out the water. Kazumi stands up to dry himself, patting himself down with the towel. He can’t help but sigh; he was having fun not doing _anything_ for a little bit. Oh well, what can he do?

“Mizushima?” Oh, what do you know, it was Soma!

“I’m at the bath, hold up for a bit.” Kazumi says, trusting Soma could hear it despite the distance, and he pulls on his underwear and sweatpants, dressing casually since he’s done for the day. He doesn’t bother with a shirt – no one else comes up to their floor, anyways – so he just drapes a smaller towel over his shoulder to soak up the droplets from his hair. He walks out, spots Soma standing awkwardly by the door. “Good evening, Soma-san.”

“Ah, yeah,” The younger God Eater shifts, eyeing the sparse room. “Evening.”

“What’s up?” Kazumi gathers his bloody clothes, puts them away for washing repair. Kazumi turns to Soma when he’s done, and Kazumi remembers what Soma told him, several nights ago, in the play room. “Ah, you wanna talk?”

Soma nods, though Kazumi sees the way his nose is the slightest bit scrunched, the way his eyes keep straying to Kazumi’s ruined clothes. Kazumi smiles, walking over to Soma and gesturing towards the extra room, the play room. “We should talk there, yeah?”

Soma nods, moving away, and Kazumi closes the door behind him as he follows after the younger. “Ah,” Soma turns to him a little, “Go ahead, I’ll follow.” Kazumi blinks, curious, but shrugs and does as told, opening the door to the play room and flopping down onto a bean bag, the cool leather feeling good against Kazumi’s bare skin.

Their floor is quiet tonight; Lindow of in a sudden mission, and Sakuya and Kota off in an overnight mission out in the temple with Tatsumi, Brendan and Kanon. Amiella should be finishing her mission, or hopefully had died.

Kazumi desperately wishes for Amiella’s fate on her solo mission to be the latter.

The smell of instant ramen suddenly invades Kazumi’s nose, and he jerks upright. He gapes at Soma, holding two Styrofoam bowls of instant ramen in his hands. Kazumi immediately shuts his mouth when Soma shoots him a warning look, his hood down and hiding none of his expressions, accepting the steaming hot bowl with both hands and a grateful murmur of thanks.

Wow, Kazumi feels _honored_.

Soma hands him a fork, and he gratefully accepts, the two of them settling down to snack on the rare instant ramen rations. Kazumi has to wonder; had he let it slip that he’s a total nut for ramen, or did Soma just bought it without knowing Kazumi’s love for ramen? Anyway, Soma _bought_ him ramen, and Kazumi is probably indebted for life.

Not that he minds, really. Lindow, Sakuya, Kota and Soma are probably worth it.

~~Ah, fuck he’s too soft-hearted.~~

“So,” Kazumi speaks up after swallowing the noodles. “What do you want to talk about?”

Soma pauses, brows quirked. “You mean… you didn’t notice?” He slurps up noodles afterwards.

Kazumi makes a see-saw motion with one hand, face scrunched. “If you mean if the church is feeling weird again, then I noticed that.”

“No,” Soma tips back his cup ramen, draining the soup in one go. He sighs when he’s done, and sets the empty cup beside the beanbag he has occupied. “Presence was gone. Before you and Lindow went there for that mission with the new girl.”

Kazumi freezes.

That… That actually makes sense. And explains while he felt weird during that mission. As he spent all these time trying to filter out and ignore the presence, he had grown subconsciously used to it, not needing anymore conscious thought to center himself. Therefore, the sudden disappearance had him off-balance without knowing, thus his discomfort during the Green Purebloods mission.

Huh, who knew?

And also, “What do you mean, it’s _gone_?” Kazumi hisses in alarm, almost dropping his cup of precious ramen. He sets it aside for the moment, in case of dramatic flailing on his part, and turns back to Soma, who is frowning heavily.

“It means exactly what it says,” Soma snarls back irritably, before sighing and leaning back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t know why, but that’s that. The presence is gone.”

Kazumi sighs, pressing his fingertips together and bringing it close to his mouth as he thinks. “The… nearest Aragami-infested area is… the Sunken Grid, right?” Kazumi looks up at Soma, who nods. “I assume you’ve checked and found it to be negative?”

“I did,” Soma sighs and Kazumi clicks his tongue. “I tried the second nearest area, which is the plains area, after that. Still no good.”

Kazumi sighs, head dropping before he slumps back onto his own beanbag, a scowl on his face. “So we only have the rest of the barren Japanese wastelands to search for,” He mutters, eyes narrowed. “At this point… I’m not sure what to think of this presence.”

“You don’t trust it?”

“I trust nothing I don’t _know_.”

“You don’t know everything,” Soma points out. “You’re not omnipotent.”

Kazumi smiles sharply. “Doesn’t stop me from learning as much as I could.” He replies. His smile drops after a moment though, and he looks at Soma tiredly, who is watching him intently. “But I learned absolutely _nothing_ from this presence. Why does it run when we come near? I don’t know. Why does it watch from the shadows? I don’t know. Why does it watch _us_? I don’t know. Why do you, Lindow, Kota and I feel the presence, but not Sakuya-san? I don’t know.” Kazumi looks away, towards the window showing a false view and gnashes his teeth. It grinds horribly in his mouth. “I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, all I know is that _I don’t know shit_ about this thing!”

Kazumi surprises himself and Soma by his outburst, and Kazumi immediately covers his face with the wet towel, smothering himself a little for good measure. He tries to calm himself, force his suddenly fast-paced heart to slow.

He wasn’t aware he’d worked himself into quite a state. How shameful of him.

Soma doesn’t comment, nor even move, but Kazumi could feel the boy’s gaze on him, watching him with hawk-like eyes. When Kazumi is calm, he removes the towel covering his face and sees Soma looking at him, as he had expected. Kazumi smiles at him apologetically. “Hah, sorry about that,” He mutters, leaning over to grab his cup of ramen and taking a swig of the soup. “I’m letting the stress get to me.”

Soma doesn’t respond to that, instead asks, “Why are you so keen on tracking down whatever is causing this presence?” He asks instead. Kazumi hears the unabashed curiosity in his voice, the utter confusion.

Ah. He’d been rather… intense about it, hasn’t he?

Kazumi leans back, resting his chin on one hand and crossing his legs at the ankles. He smiles. “Humans fear the unknown. I’m not an exception,” Kazumi begins, tone light as if discussing something inconsequential. "I’ve said before, haven’t I? I know nothing about this-“

“So you fear it?” Soma asks, with the slightest upturn of his brow.

Kazumi nods, his smile wide. “Yes. I’m scared of it, really am.” Kazumi admits. “Because… if it’s a problem… Who knows what would happen if it’s too late?”

“No one-“ Soma abruptly stops and pulls his hood up, and Kazumi has only a split second before-

The door opens, and Amiella walks in, her eyes narrowed.

The ramen in Kazumi’s mouth suddenly tastes so foul.

“What are the two of you doing here?” She looks around, spots the ramen cups. “Eating in the dark, only the two of you?”

That’s… Why does she make it sound so weird…?

“It’s none of your business where we eat.” Soma bites out, barely holding back the snarl, and of course, Amiella takes to it.

“I think it’s _anyone_ ’s business if you find two people in the dark, eating while they laze around!” Alisa says, and she turns her imperious eyes on Kazumi, especially on his bare torso. She wrinkles her nose. “Not to mention one of them is half-naked… What would one think?”

Nope.

Nope, nope, nope, nope.

At this point, Amiella is just embarrassing herself so bad it’s just. So. _Sad_.

Then again, it _was_ easy to assume such things, although…. Kazumi stands up, stirring the contents of his ramen cup. Ah, such a shame, really. “Amiella.” Kazumi says, walking over to the girl, backing her into the door.

Amiella flushes red, though her face screws up in anger and discomfort. Yes, that’s good. Feel uneasy you _fucking bitch_ \- “You don’t scare me.”

Kazumi smiles pleasantly. “I don’t care.” He says.

And he pours his cup ramen over her head.

Amiella is stunned silent, eyes wide and uncomprehending, and Kazumi backs away, tossing the empty cup off to the trashcan at the side. Soma is looking at him in shock too, as if he hadn’t expect Kazumi to do something as that. Honestly, Kazumi didn’t expect himself to do that, either.

Ah, the things a human can do when pissed off enough.

Amiella lets out a drawn out shriek, maybe because of indignation, maybe because of anger, and she’s looking down at her ruined self. Hair drenched in ramen brother, noodles hanging off everywhere. It was a disgusting sight; perfect for her, in Kazumi’s opinion.

“You know, I’ve been really, _really_ trying to be nice to you,” Kazumi says conversationally. He stands back, admires his work on Amiella. “But you’re rather insistent in making a nuisance of yourself. Acting all high and mighty, looking down on us. Talking so _impolitely_ at us. Worse yet, you insult _my_ unit.” Kazumi flexes his hands, bringing them to the front of his face. “I would’ve let everything go, you know. Water under the bridge and all that.”

He lies, because no, no, no, no he won’t let something such as this go. He won’t let anyone go after _insulting_ his team. Forgive and forget? Hah.

Remember and _resent_.

“But you just _have to go over the fucking line_.” Kazumi hisses, and ah, he really can’t help himself anymore. He stalks forward, advancing towards Amiella and shoving her hard against the door. She hits it with a loud thud, and Kazumi take pleasure in her pained expression, the fear pouring out of her. “You insult _my_ Lindow, you ignore _my_ Sakuya, you bully _my_ Kota, and you talk shit towards _my_ Soma… I can’t have that.” Kazumi shakes his head in both to signify his disagreement and clear his head. His urges… he doesn’t think he can stop. “You, who have no right here. You’re an _outsider_. You’re not one of _us_. **_Gaijin_**.” He hisses the last word.

Tears spill from Amiella’s eyes then, a choked sob spilling past her lips, and Kazumi laughs.

How ridiculous. And _now_ she cries, from how her mean-ness is thrown back at her face? Pathetic. So, so, so pathetic it’s hilarious.

“Ah, did I make you cry?” Kazumi coos, voice sickly sweet and eyes curved into happy crescents. “You poor, poor child. So pathetic. It’s disgusting,” Kazumi drawls, cupping Amiella’s face and wiping her tears away. She’s frozen solid in his hold. And it would be so, so easy to just _snap_ \- “You’re not so tough now, aren’t you? Just a little girl, playing at being an adult-“

“Kazumi,” Kazumi lolls his head back, looking at Soma with disinterest. The boy is tense, shoulders a rigid line and his expression hard. “Back away. _Now_.”

Well… Soma's orders.  Kazumi raises his hands, taking pointed, heavy strides away from the pitiful girl playing soldier. Amiella suddenly rushes out, crying and sobbing like a poor kid, and Kazumi scoffs.

If she can’t take her own treatment, she’s not as tough as she thinks she is.

Soma rounds on him. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?!”

Kazumi scowls at the shorter God Eater. “Defending you.”

“No!” Soma snarls, pushing back at his chest with enough force that Kazumi hits the far wall. Kazumi wheezes, sliding to the floor hacking and coughing. Soma looks terrified at what he had done, and Kazumi reaches for him, suddenly desperate.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Kazumi chokes out. It’s true; he’d been working out and working hard as of late; Soma’s action hadn’t hurt him at all.

Soma’s face screws up then, eyes conflicted. “You weren’t fucking defending me you were plain _hurting_ her!” Soma roars, gesturing wildly at the door.

Kazumi scowls, getting up to his feet. “I did not hit her-“

“Hurting someone doesn’t need physical blows, you fucktard!” Soma cuts in, angry and panicked. “Yeah, sure, she’s problematic, more than you, but you _didn’t_ have to do that!” Soma yells. “You didn’t have to emotionally hurt the girl, you didn’t have to talk to her like that!”

“ _She’s hurting all of you_!!” Kazumi screams back, fed up and irritated and frustrated. “She’s hurting you, she’s insulting you, she’s dismissing you and I will **_not take that lying down_**!”

Soma is stunned silent as well, both of them breathing hard, and Kazumi scratches at his chest, nails scraping and scraping and scraping-

The door opens, and Lindow steps in, quiet. The older man has a placid expression on his face as he closes the door behind him. Kazumi finds himself moving, not knowing why he did what he did, but he hugs Lindow anyways, throws his arms over the older man’s shoulders, buries his face in the older man’s longer hair. Lindow lets him for a moment, before taking hold of Kazumi’s arms and pushing him away.

Lindow doesn’t look happy.

“Lindow… san?” Kazumi blinks down at Lindow, and suddenly… Suddenly Lindow is scary and cold.

“Explain to me why you dumped food on Miss Alisa.” Lindow orders frostily, stepping back from Kazumi and crossing his arms.

Lindow is mad. Lindow is mad at _him_. Lindow is mad at Kazumi because of what he did.

Clarity returns Kazumi then, and he feels… awful. Awful, because Lindow is mad.

~~Does he regret what he did to Amiella? No a single fucking bit.~~

Kazumi looks down at his feet, the figure of an admonished child, and he keeps his silence. Lindow sighs.

“Not only did you did something really _fucking_ cruel to Miss Alisa,” Lindow is quiet in his speaking, but the anger was unmistakable. Kazumi wants to apologize, wants none of Lindow’s anger, but it’s too late. He can’t change this. It’s already done. “You _disobeyed_ my order. An order I made not even twenty four hours ago, no less.”

Kazumi flinches. “I’m sorry.” He says.

Lindow tips his head. “No. You’re not.” Lindow sighs, sounding so tired. “For the rest of the week, you are to report to Major Amamiya. You will learn Operator duties under her. You will be barred from regular God Eater duties until I say so.” He states, eyes cold and voice even colder.

And with that, Lindow leaves, not sparing a single glance back. Kazumi is rooted to the spot, unable to move.

“You should go, Soma-san.” Kazumi says softly, barely even audible.

Soma hesitates, surprisingly, but does as told, leaving quickly and quietly.

Kazumi is alone now, in the play room, and his fists are balled tight, his form trembling. He’s angry. So, so angry and hurt and conflicted. Lindow’s actions and punishment are sound. He’s a Squad Captain first, and Kazumi’s friend second. Kazumi crossed the line, and Lindow’s punishment is justified. It’s justified, because it was _Kazumi_ who started to make things physical.

_~~Kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her kill her~~ _

Kazumi flinches, hands flying up to cover his ears. No, no, no. He already fucked up. He already fucked up, ruined Lindow’s trust. He can’t mess up anymore. What would Kota think? What would Sakuya think? Soma is probably scared of him now. He fucked up _he fucked up_ —

_~~Her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault her fault~~ _

She shouldn’t have come here. Wasn’t Kazumi a good enough tool? Wasn’t Kazumi doing so well? Amiella didn’t belong here, the Far East is _Kazumi’s_ territory, this isn’t her place, Amiella has no right _—_

Kazumi sighs. Stands and stretches his arms over his head.

Well, he has to prepare to work as an Operator. It’s not as physically taxing as going out in the field, but it _is_ mentally exhausting; the brain acrobatics, processing, and presence of mind needed in the job is no joke. He should prepare, and hopefully, get to be the Operator for the 1st Unit. That way, he still works with them. Kazumi hopes Major Tsubaki would be willing to give him just this little thing.

He hopes.

(a̷̱̓m̵̘̅ĩ̷̹e̷̛͚l̴̟̓l̴͇͋a̶̧͝ ̴͍͂ṋ̶̔e̶͓̽ȩ̴͂d̶͓̄s̸̗̎ ̵̤̐ẗ̵͍ó̸̟ ̴̩̃g̵̠ė̶̻t̵̘͑ ̸̦͝ò̶͎u̶͍̒t̸̮͋ ̸̞̅o̶̻͆f̴̫͂ ̸̢t̸̞̋h̸̯̊e̸͇ ̴͍̿p̷̡͐ï̵͜c̸̟̓t̸͔͂u̵̬͝r̸̡̈ḛ̶̄ ̶͚̀m̶͖̐i̵̠̕n̶̫̑ė̷̖ ̷̛͎m̷̨̑í̵̝n̶̤̕e̷͕̾ ̷͗ͅm̷͎̈ḭ̶̓n̶̛̹ȅ̵̡ ̴̼̔k̴͔̈́ä̴̤́z̵̫͝u̸̲̽m̵͖̚i̶̻ ̴̡̐î̵̠s̷̻͂ ̷̻̈e̴̜̽n̸̼̑o̴̜͑ů̸̢g̴̗̈́h̷̛̤ ̵̲̌h̸̝̔ȩ̸̊ ̵̥͝c̴̜̓a̴͍͐ṋ̷͐ ̶̟͋p̸͖̌r̴̬̈́o̶̢̿ṭ̵̐ĕ̸̳c̴̹̉t̸̟̏ ̷̺̉ẗ̶̰́h̵̟̓ë̸́ͅ ̴͕̽1̶̙͗s̵͎ṭ̷̑ ̶̪͋ú̴̦n̵͚̚i̷̥͌t̵̰̓ ̷̪͛s̶̞̈́h̵̤̃e̶͇'̶͕͌s̴̱̐ ̶̘̈n̴̝̽ǭ̷ṭ̶̿ ̷̨̋t̵̤̄o̸̒͜ ̷͍͆b̴̼͋e̴̫͋ ̸̠͂t̶͙͑r̶͈͋ú̴̳s̶͉͂t̵̪͆e̵̼ḍ̴͌ ̴̠͂s̵͉͘n̵͕̿å̴͎k̶̞̀ẹ̸͘ ̴͕̈́s̷͎̄n̶͙̓å̶̘k̵̗̚e̸̒ͅ ̶̝͊s̸̘̽n̶̩͋ã̵̱k̴̮̅e̶̞ ̸̲̑y̵̝̎o̶͎͑u̸̘̾ ̴̡̈́n̶̨ȩ̷̈ē̶͜d̴̖̉ ̵̤̈t̵͚͌ỏ̶͍ ̵̰̓c̴̘͋u̴̡͝t̴͖̋ ̴͙̀ö̴̻́f̸̝̐f̴̫̉ ̴̫͛t̴̠͠ḫ̵̛e̷̛̯ ̶̟̔h̵̰̔e̵̢̎a̵̙͋d̵͚̈́ ̴̳͂h̸͙̑o̷̩̓w̴͎͐ ̶̠̽d̷̗͒a̴͉͗r̷̖͆ë̸̘́ ̵̧̆s̸͕͛h̷̥͆ë̶̠́ ̵̗̓Ḩ̷͌O̵̦͋Ŵ̷͍ ̸̢̇D̵̙͠A̷̙͂R̶̯̉E̷͇ ̵̛͇S̸̨̉H̵̯̆E̶̊͜ ̵̩͊Ḧ̸̦Ŏ̶̙W̷̠̐ ̶͙̎D̵͚͋A̴͈͝R̶͈̋E̸̛̲ ̴̛̞S̸͎̍Ḥ̸̓E̸̱ ̴͓̀l̷̳͌i̸̜̿n̵̩̈́ḑ̶͋o̸͠ͅw̷͙̐ ̸͖̉ľ̶͕ḯ̴̦n̶͈̈́d̵̲̾o̷̒ͅw̵̬̃ ̷̢̾a̷͊͜n̷ͅi̶̡͐k̴͈̿i̸̠̚ ̸̜̒a̶͇̐n̷̘͠i̵̭̚k̵̫͝i̷̞͝ ̵̜̕a̸̺͛n̵̗͠i̴̳̽k̸̗͂i̵̞̓ ̵̹k̷̭̅a̴̙͐z̶̮̆ǘ̶͈m̷̧̒i̵̳̓ ̶̬͠i̴̛̭ś̵̤ ̶͓̅s̸͓͆ȯ̵͖r̸̼̃r̴̠̀y̶̦͝ ̸̻̄s̶̥̃o̵̜͝m̶̯͋a̵̎͜ ̵̼̓d̸͍͊ȍ̶̩n̷̹̂'̸̓ͅț̷͝ ̶̳̏r̸͈̈́ú̸̼n̸̲̕ ̷͉̔ä̷̪w̴͚̏a̴̰͌y̴͓̓ ̵͙̂s̸̳͘a̴̬k̷͕̃ū̵̜ȳ̶̙a̴̯͠ ̴̞̾k̴̩͑o̶̡̊ṭ̷̑ä̷̭́ ̸̜͊p̶͍̾l̵̺̆ȅ̶ͅȧ̵͖s̸̖̉ẽ̶̡ ̴̨̂d̵͈̽o̸̪͠n̴͎̽'̵̭̿t̶̡̎ ̴̞̍b̷̦͘e̶̯̅ ̷̖̌s̴͍̈́c̸̹̄a̸̭͝r̴̢̂è̵̺d̴̰̈́ ̵̥͠a̷̹̒l̴̳͊ḻ̸͠ ̶̭̚o̴̧̍f̸̟̄ ̷̦̀i̶͚̾t̵̙̆ ̵͎̾ị̶̌s̴͈̈ ̵̘̏f̵͕̒o̸̲͘r̸̢̚ ̷͖͘y̸̦͂ô̸͜ư̶̺ ̴̼̈́y̶͈̑o̴͒ͅư̸̢ ̷̯͒y̸̮͝ȍ̷̖ȕ̷ͅ ̷͈́ý̴̞ơ̴̻ȕ̸͙ ̷̣̅ḟ̶͎a̷͔̒m̷̖̾i̸̬̋l̶̛͙y̴̠̆ ̷̗͋m̷̙̄î̴̧n̶̮̑ẹ̶̍ ̵̧̉f̷̦͠a̸̯̿m̷̰͊i̶̫̓l̵̞y̶̬͊ ̵̟̂f̷͍̊a̵̘͋m̴͉͠i̶̖͒l̸̜͛y̷̪͒ ̵̫̑m̴̡̿i̸̛̹n̵̪̐ē̵̫ ̷͕̿m̵͎̽i̸̡͂n̸͊ͅe̵̘̿ ̵̹͗k̷̗̒ǎ̴͉z̷̬̀o̴̝̐k̵̝͆u̶̲̓ ̷̬̑b̵̫͑o̸̙̽ḱ̶̗ü̷̬ ̷͓͗n̴̟̾o̵͕͑ ̵̦̑k̷̝̔a̷̹̿z̷͉͂o̶͕͊k̷̩̈́ṳ̵͐ ̴͚͆)

Kazumi leaves the play room, quiet and subdued. He really ought to go rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	13. report12 - misfortune falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *inhales*
> 
> BOI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sappiness. floofy things. 
> 
> then boom; straight out of the left field, bitches.

The past five days has been rather killer on Kazumi’s mind and voice box; sure, he thinks a lot, and talks a lot, but being an Operator is _way_ harder than it looks. His respect for Hibari and the other Operators had shoot through the roof because of that.

Also, the other Operators had complimented Kazumi! They said he’s very fast on picking up the trade, as well as being smart enough to guide the God Eaters out on the field himself like he was merely playing chess. He’d been jokingly invited to stay as an Operator, and Kazumi had laughed ~~hid his shaking hands~~ and said that his skills is way better out in the field. He did promise them that if he is injured and kept from active duty, he will play as an Operator during his recuperation.

Major Tsubaki had overheard the joke, and had went ahead and requested it to Director Schicksal. Long story short, Kazumi now has his official Operator, and have official commands from the top itself that he will alternate his God Eater duties and Operator duties as he sees fit.

And also, with his added Operator duties, Kazumi is paid a little bit more, and that’s good. His siblings have been needing more allowance these days, and the increase in pay is always welcome.

As of now, Kazumi is in his room, nursing a cup of green tea – he now knows how hard it is to find things that used to be so common in classic Japanese homes – as he trawls through the data Dr. Sakaki had given him, about Oracle Cells, its origin, the research conducted on it by Dr. Sakaki himself, Director Schicksal – wasn’t that a shock? – and Dr. Aisha Gauche. It was pretty informative, and concerning as well because the Oracle Cells merely change _physical appearance_ , while their very root, their genetic makeup remained unchanged all these years.

Also, there weren’t much study on Aragami themselves, aside from researching how to kill them, their elemental weakness, their weal points as well as the location of their cores. Kazumi finds himself dissatisfied with the lack of further study on their very enemy.

Now… could he maybe do a little experiment himself…?

A knock sounds on Kazumi’s door, and he jerks in surprise, not expecting any company at this time of the night. Who could it be? Kota? The boy would rather watch his Bugarally in Kazumi’s room…

Kazumi sighs, turns his Terminal off and walks over to the door. “Kota, I swear if you’re going to keep me up all night with Bugarally-“ He yanks the door open and-

“Hey.” Lindow smiles weakly, dark locks hanging down his face in wet clumps.

Kazumi sucks in a breath, and his nose picks up on the fresh scent of water and soap, as well as Lindow’s aftershave. He didn’t know that he missed Lindow’s scent until it was gone, and now he was here, knocking on Kazumi’s door and greeting him with that same soft tone he uses on all of them during the sleepy lull of night-

Kazumi _can’t_ think and he doesn’t know why but he slams the door violently, hands and arms not responding to his brain, and he can only stare at the door in stupefied door. He can’t think, he can’t think; he’s been wanting for Lindow to talk to him again, not ignore him, and now that he’s here he can’t think, he can’t think, he can’t think-

“… Am I really that repulsive…?” Lindow asks, laughter coloring his words, and Kazumi manages to control his body, scrabbling to throw the door open once more.

There he is, Lindow. Dressed only in a muscle shirt, loose sweats and barefoot like all of them, Lindow looks nothing like the legendary Captain of the 1st Unit. He looks just like them, a normal human.

“Li… Amamiya-san…” Kazumi doesn’t know if he has any right to saying Lindow’s given name anymore; he fucked up so bad. Lindow had been so angry at him.

Lindow smiles a little, gesturing towards Kazumi’s room. “Can we talk inside?” A bolt of panic shoots through Kazumi, but he breathes deeply and nods, moving aside and pulling the door further open to let Lindow in. The man steps in, makes his way easily towards the couches and taking a seat. Kazumi remains standing by the door, hands behind him to hide the way they’re shaking.

Lindow look at him in confusion when he realizes Kazumi hadn’t moved away. Then realization fills his expression, and Lindow’s smile this time is sad. He pats the spot beside. “Sit beside me?” He asks, pleads.

Kazumi’s moving before he can think about it. Ah, damn. He’s a weak, weak man.

Kazumi sits beside Lindow, and the two fall silent for a while, the silence this time thoughtful and light, no longer oppressive in its nature. Kazumi greedily takes advantage of the situation to relax and breathe, something he has difficulty in doing the past few days.

At this point, Kazumi is tired of ignoring it, denying it to himself, and now he can easily admit that he cares for Lindow. So much. Not in a romantic or sexual way – Kazumi feels none of those – but like how a younger brother cares for the older brother. Kazumi hates himself for being so weak, for being so soft-hearted, but he had surrendered to the fact that he can never hate Lindow, his very first friend. Arguably his best friend.

He may have talked to Kota first, but it was Lindow who he shared a conversation with. Kazumi may spend a lot of time with Soma, but he’s baby-sitting the problematic youth, no matter how much Soma denies it. He and Sakuya train together a lot, but it was just two close colleagues working together.

In the end, it was Lindow who was his first friend in this place, wasn’t it? No wonder he was hurt so much.

“I heard from aneki that you’re doing well as an Operator,” The fact that Lindow is referring to the Major as ‘older sister’ speaks of how casual Lindow wants the conversation to be, and Kazumi is glad. So glad. “Can you tell me how your time went?”

Before Kazumi could think about it, he’s already spilling, telling Lindow all about his Operator duties, how he had fun looking at the missions as a third party and much more effectively formulating plans in order for the field units to deal with the enemy easily. How his throat get sore in the end of the day from how much he talked and talked and talked. How Soma gets snappy when Kazumi is his Operator. How the Shun, Karel and Gina makes so much of a fuss during their missions and Kazumi ends up being too busy laughing to do anything else. How Tatsumi keeps asking him to patch him to Hibari.

He tells Lindow everything. He doesn’t hold back.

Lindow smiles at him, a small little thing. “You had fun then?” He asks.

Kazumi chews on his lip, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging them to himself. “No.” Does he mind? No. He’s okay with it. But was he really happy? “I had fun, but I wasn’t really happy.”

Lindow sighs softly. “You know I did what I have to, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you hate me for that?”

Kazumi doesn’t think he can hate Lindow. “No.”

Lindow is quiet for a while, before suddenly spreading his arms, the invitation clear. Kazumi doesn’t even hesitate, ducking into Lindow’s embracing and curling up on the man’s lap like a child. His eyes burned, but Kazumi doesn’t cry, stops the urge to cry and just greedily takes the comfort Lindow is giving him, the man wrapping an arm around Kazumi’s shoulders and his free hand stroking through Kazumi’s hair.

“Call me aniki,” Lindow asks, and Kazumi really, really wants to cry now. “Call me that from now on, yeah? And let’s not fight like this again. At least, try not to.”

Kazumi agrees wholeheartedly, heart ready to burst.

‘Aniki’… ‘Big brother’…

Kazumi likes that.

* * *

 

Kazumi knows he’s probably driving Sakuya, Soma and Kota up the wall with how much he’s pacing, but he can’t help himself.

Earlier today, Aniki had taken Amiella out for an extended mission, and the fact that Aniki is alone with Amiella is enough for Kazumi’s protective nature go practically fucking ballistic. He knows he should worry for himself and his upcoming mission called ‘Moon in the Welkin’, but his new instincts is clawing at the forefront of his mind, screaming its displeasure for leaving _family_ with someone who is not to be trusted.

“Kazu, I feel like you’re going to drill a hole on the floor at the rate you’re going,” Kota pipes up, quiet in case he suddenly sets off Kazumi. Kazumi understands; he feels like he himself would explode any moment. “Are you still worried?”

Kazumi gives the others a look, not once breaking stride. “Every moment Amiella is left with _any_ of you is sure to make me worry.” Kazumi says.

Sakuya sighs, taking a sip of her drink. “Aren’t you being too hard on the kid?” She asks.

Kazumi doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know what he might let slip.

Sakuya sighs even more, pushing away from the railing she was leaning on to step right on his path. Kazumi merely side-steps her and continues to pace ceaselessly. “Kazumi-kun, you’re being too unreasonable. Sure, she has… quite the attitude, but she’s a good worker!” Sakuya tries to explain. Kazumi ignores her. “If you could just… explain why you dislike her so much-“

“He doesn’t _dislike_ her, he _hates_ her.” Soma spits out suddenly, pinning Kazumi with a venomous look.

Kazumi laughs. “Ahaha, we’re not doing this today, Soma-san.” Kazumi chortles, seemingly amused. “I don’t have time to deal with your shit as well.”

Soma growls, taking a step forward, but the sudden arrival of Major Tsubaki ceased all thoughts of retaliation. The 1st Unit lines up, Soma and Kazumi wordlessly making a truce as they stand on both ends of their line, and the two Gunners between them could only let out a sigh of relief.

Kazumi and Soma’s… tussle could end up quite destructive, after all.

“Good, you’re all here.” Major Tsubaki says, face pinched in worry, and Kazumi immediately feels disquiet curl in his gut. “You lot are to be deployed ASAP to area code ‘City of Mercy’ the moment this briefing is concluded. An emergency frequency was received not too long ago and reports confirmed that a Vajra has been sighted after so long.”

“Vajra?!” Even Soma jerks to attention. Sakuya’s horrified gasp and Soma’s agitation setting off all the warning bells in Kazumi’s head.

He remembers his encounter with a Vajra, despite it just being a simulation. He had read further about it as well, and all in all, Kazumi doesn’t feel good about this.

Tsk.

Major Tsubaki’s expression is dark as she nods. “Yes, Vajra. You, Soma and Lindow have encountered numerous of these the past few years, but now, only you and Soma are the veterans, Sakuya.” Major Tsubaki looks at Kazumi and Kota, who looks green around the edges. “The two of you have progressed wonderfully, but up until now you’ve yet to face the nastier ones of the Aragami out there. Carelessness will lead to death.”

“We’ll do our best not to die, ma’am,” Kazumi says, voice hard with his vow. “Will do our best.”

“See that you do,” Major Tsubaki replies, before addressing all of them once more. “Study the enemy, and show no mercy. Dismissed!”

Immediately, the 1st Unit all hurried to the Hangar, the people making way for them as they traversed to hallways. “It’s weak to fire, ice and divine-type bullets, right?” Kazumi asks as they walk briskly. “Then, Sakuya-san, Kota, hit the cat with all you’ve got. Sakuya-san’s most immediate concern is to deliver elemental damaged to where ever it hurts the most, while Kota would be confusing it with lightshows and dealing damage along with it.”

“Copy that.”

“Roger.”

“Soma-“

“Vajras are weak to crushing blow at the face area,” Soma interrupts, expression just a little bit pinched. “Vajras are fast and agile though, so I wouldn’t be able to hit it every time in that weak spot.”

Kazumi nods. “Understood. Then, I’ll play decoy as usual; the tail would be especially vulnerable to my Scythe, and in conjunction with my God Arc’s new added effect of inflicting Hold on it as well as my Control Unit’s ability to increase the probability during Burst mode…”

“Trapping Method?” Soma asks, and Kazumi nods determinedly, leading their party down a corner and into the Hangar.

“Trapping Method, particularly Type-A,” Kazumi says, bringing his Armlet to the sensor and seeing his God Arc be released from its protective casing. “Remember, I’m decoy, Soma-san and – if present – Lindow-aniki will be the main damage dealers. Gunners will be to provide distance arterial support and cause confusion.

One by one, their God Arcs are released, and they take their respective weapons, heading down to the Docking Bay and boarding the heli prepped for their use.

They’re all tense and silent throughout the trip, and since the City of Mercy wasn’t that far from the Branch, they arrived before 30 minutes were up. They didn’t bother having the transport drop them off at the drop-site, rather they all just tipped over the edge, landing on the ground far below with no problems, the ground crumbling beneath them.

As they rise to their feet, a roar rips through the air, heralding the Vajra, and Kazumi sighs as he twirls his Scythe. From beside him, Soma holds his Evil One at the ready, and Sakuya and Kota take up positions in the back, God Arcs trained on the massive feline Aragami perched on the building in front of them, glaring at them with bright yellow eyes. Sparks danced all over its body, before it throws its head back and roaring to the heavens once more.

And then it leaps at them, claws out and fangs bared.

Sakuya and Kota leap backwards, Soma dives to the far left, and Kazumi times his dodge-roll that he slips safely below the Vajra’s wicked claws and ending up right behind the Aragami, to which Kazumi immediately begins slicing away at the Vajra’s back legs.

The Vajra whirls, trying to bat Kazumi away, but it staggers when it was hit with powerful bullets on its side. It tries to round on the two Gunners in its rage, but Kazumi stops that with a jump and a solid slice right at the base of its tail.

The Vajra’s screech is pained, and at Kazumi leaps away just in time to dodge the lightning field it generates. Kazumi finds Soma beside him, and the moment the lightning field dissipates they charge in, Kazumi leading and Soma at his tail.

Kazumi leaps high, bracing his scythe at his waist, and he turns sharply as he falls, a falling sawblade that rips through one the Vajra’s ‘head dress’. The moments Kazumi’s God Arc came into contact with the exposed mass of Oracle Cells, the Vajra seizes, its form vibrating rapidly and Oracle Cells going in and out of its body.

Kazumi lands as Soma’s Predator bites into the Vajra’s side, and Kazumi rounds the Aragami to leap up and fully cut the tail off, right on time as the Vajra finally shakes off the effects of Hold. It roars, and without warning orbs of lightning danced out of it, hitting Kota, Kazumi and Soma, the three males blasted away by the compressed orbs of electricity.

Kazumi screams out in pain, helplessly twitching and shuddering on the ground, and Sakuya screams their names in alarm, though she smartly doesn’t let up the barrage of bullets, effectively keeping it occupied.

Soma is the first to recover, face twisted, but he gets back up, his God Arc in his grasp, and he lunges at the Aragami, eyes wild and slit as dark Oracle cells cover the length of Evil One in a barely controlled manner. With a vicious snarl, Soma brings it down, just in time for the Vajra to turn to him in alarm.

In just one strike, the Vajra’s face shatters, the Vajra’s head turning to a mess of formless Oracle Cells and viscous fluids. Soma doesn’t let up, hacking away at the Vajra until the Aragami is a disgusting mess, and by that time, Kazumi can finally stand up and grip his God Arc properly. Kazumi winces when pain burst through out his body, but he forges ahead, whipping his Scythe back, extending all of its blades, and lashing out and pulling, the blades biting deep into the Vajra’s body.

The Vajra’s headless body makes a bone chilling sound, despite having no head, and it sharply leaps wildly, Kazumi yelping in alarm when he’s plucked off the ground, flying through the air as the headless Vajra flails wildly, Kazumi unable to disengage considering all the blades of his scythe is stuck into the Vajra’s body.

“Yo!” Kazumi manages to yell out, clinging desperately to his God Arc. “If you would be so kind-!!”

A dark blur, and suddenly the Vajra stops, thus in turn sending Kazumi flying through the air from the sudden, violent stop and sending him smacking against the side of a building, the wall cratering from the force and Kazumi peeling off of it with a weak groan.

“Motherfuckin’ ,” Kazumi feels the adrenaline drain from him, and all the pains and the exhaustion are making themselves violently known. He can’t even move from where he’s face down. “Son of a piece of shit, electrocuted whore, bullshit-faced—“

“Huh, so even pretty-speaker Kazumi-kun has such a foul mouth, who knew? It make’s Soma’s mouth look downright pure and innocent.”

Kazumi pushes himself up, and look right up at- “Aniki!” Kazumi doesn’t bother hiding the delight in his voice, managing to roll himself onto his back as he holds out grabby hands towards Lindow, who laughs loudly at Kazumi’s childish antics.

Lindow hauls Kazumi up, and Kazumi could hear Soma quietly mutter ‘what’s an ‘aniki’ to himself. He pretends that he doesn’t hear that.

Kazumi for the moment turns away from Lindow to pick up his God Arc from where it had fallen beside the now headless and coreless Vajra, devouring for materials that he is always in need of. After that, he turns to Lindow, grinning.

“Surprised to see you here,” Kazumi says, pretending not to notice the figure in red lingering at the edge. “Weren’t you on a mission?”

“Yeah, but directives took us here.” Lindow gestures at Amiella, and Kazumi moves away, pretending to look around the area for any ‘stragglers’.

They’re all polite enough not to bring anything up, and Kazumi – for Lindow – would rather take the stiff silence than anything else. Better for everyone that way, too.

“That’s strange,” Sakuya murmurs, one hand on her hip. “Command rarely ever sends teams to the same place unless it’s a joint mission. We didn’t send for back up, either.”

“Eh,” Lindow shrugs, scratching at his cheek. “At any rate, we should spread out and search the area, gather things that you think would be usefully, and we’ll meet up here after half an hour, got me?”

They all bark out affirmatives, and they all split off into pairs. Lindow and Amiella, Soma and Sakuya, and Kazumi with Kota. Lindow and Amiella had taken to searching the church, Soma and Sakuya at the area where the big clock is, Kazumi and Kota over at the warehouses.

Kazumi and Kota had fun picking through the remains, cheering when they found rather useful things, and hiding when Aragami suddenly popped up. No use fighting; they’re still drained, and both Kota and Kazumi had suffered a rather nasty… shock. From before.

Kota had slapped him on the hip for the horrible pun.

“Oh yeah… Why…” Kazumi looks down at Kota, the lucent stone in the elder’s hand momentarily forgotten. “… Why, do you call Lindow… Big brother…?”

Kazumi tries not to flush in embarrassment. He really does. He fails, spectacularly.

“W-well,” Kazumi kicks at a pebble, watching it skitter across the ground noisily. “I-I call him that because he asked m-me. I’m just giving him what he wants.”

Kota looks like he has something to say about that, but suddenly their comms buzzed violently.

“Code Red, I repeat, _Code Red_!!” Lindow is barking down the communications, and Kazumi’s dread comes back full force, making his knees shake and his head spin.

“Lindow, what’s going on?!” Sakuya screams, and suddenly, the air is filled with an unfamiliar roar.

First it was far off, then nearer, and nearer, until-

The ceiling caves in and Kazumi and Kota jumped back with alarmed yells, as an Aragami they’ve never seen before drops down.

At first, Kazumi thought it was a Vajra, until he sees the bright blue cape, and the woman’s visage. The blue ‘Vajra’ roars at them, and Kazumi pales when two more follow it through the hole the first one made.

Kazumi makes his decision. “Kazumi here, I am repeating Code Red!” He informs the others, grabbing Kota and tossing him away from the blue Vajras. Kota recovers quickly, thankfully, and the two race off, dodging icicles – _icicles?! –_ as they escaped. “We have unknown Aragami on our tails- did anyone call reinforcements?!”

“Code Red motherfuckers, unknown Aragami here!” Soma snarls, out of nowhere, and Kazumi pales even further.

This is bad, this is bad, what is happening?

“Wha— _shit_! Alisa, fall back!!”

“Where are they coming from- Soma, watch your back!”

Kazumi doesn’t know what’s happening, there’s too much chaos, too much- what even _is_ happening? Where did these Aragami come from? What are these Aragami?

“No… no no no no no Mama, Papa, I-I didn’t mean..!”

A… Amiella?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I n-never..!”

“Hey, what the fuck is going on there?!” Kazumi roars, taking Kota’s hand and tossing him up towards safety, while Kazumi himself continues to race away the pursuing blue ‘Vajra’s. “Amiella- god _damn it_ , answer the question!”

“Kazumi!” Lindow, it’s Lindow, but he sounds wrong, he sounds out of breath, pained.

No. No no no no. No. Please don’t let it be like that.

“Kazumi, come to the church and pick up Alisa!” Lindow orders, voice firm. Kazumi can barely hear him over the roaring and the snarling. “Everyone, make your way to the pickup site. Sakuya, you’re in charge of everyone. Soma, cut a path for everyone!”

“Lindow- what are-?!”

A heavy breath. “I’m… I’m trapped in the church. There’s more of them here, so I have to deal with them.”

“Lindow, no!” Sakuya’s scream is filled with terror, and Kazumi feels his chest ripping. “You can escape right?! Let’s all go and that way we can-!”

“Oh, oops.” Lindow chuckles weakly. “I sorta broke all of my Taunting Scent bottles.”

“Aniki, _no_!!” Kazumi screams, watching helplessly when the Aragami ignored him in favor of changing routes and heading towards the church-

Right where Lindow is trapped.

“Lindow, are you out of your mind?!”

“Again, please…” A deep breath. “All of you.”

Kazumi just got a brother, and he’s going to lose said brother, all in the span of a few hours. He can only kneel on the dirt, listening desperately to Lindow’s voice. He can’t move his legs, his hands doesn’t respond. He suddenly can’t _think_.

“Get back home safe.”

And then loud, deafening static.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me?


	14. report13 - clinging desperately to this feeble thing called hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discussions of feels
> 
> WARNING: Implied Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... crying. lots of it.

Kazumi can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

There’s a hole in his chest, and he can’t do anything about it. He really can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

Kazumi just managed to finally give Lindow a bit of his heart, but he… he just…

He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

_He can’t feel._

Kazumi covers his mouth firmly with a hand, smothering his sobs. He shakes and shakes in the privacy of his room, crying and crying for Lindow. He doesn’t want to believe it, that Lindow’s dead, but the chances are slim. Kazumi has faith in Lindow, but there are things… There are things that you really _just_ can’t get out of-

A pitiful keen tears itself out of Kazumi throat, and he wraps his arm around himself, curling up tighter as more tears streamed down his face.

It’s been a week. It’s been a week since that disaster. It’s been a week and the top had declared Lindow MIA. The searches have stopped, they’re not even bothering to look for his Armlet. His God Arc. They’ve given up on Lindow. Declared him dead.

Kazumi doesn’t want to believe, but he feels hopeless. He doesn’t know what to think, what to do. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

He sees.

He sees Soma’s anguish. Soma’s self-hatred. The brutal, fresh scars that managed to peek through his sleeves.

He sees Kota’s confusion. His misery. His lack of understanding, his refusal to believe the events that had ruthlessly taken Lindow away from them that day.

He sees Sakuya’s grief. How red rims her eyes. The way she refuses to look at the door at the end of the hall.  

He sees Major… no, sees Tsubaki Amamiya, so calm, so composed, but she’s dying inside too. She lost her little brother, after all.

He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

Ah.

But.

But… but he doesn’t need to feel to think, right?

Kazumi… Kazumi… Kazumi doesn’t need to feel to _think_. If he can think, he can do _something_. He doesn’t need his feelings to think, but he needs to think to _function_.

He… He should get out of this. He should get out there, get the team together, arrange something, _anything_ , restore some semblance of order. They’re soldiers – tools - first, and humans second. They need not feel, not let their emotions get in the way of duty. They only need to _work_.

They need to work. Soma will not do the job, Sakuya is crippled with her grief, Kota is much too inexperienced to do anything. He… Kazumi… it’s up to Kazumi. It’s up to Kazumi, to hold the team together.

~~Until Lindow comes back and all would be right again.~~

Kazumi wipes his face, breathes deep. Takes another, and slips off his bed. He rakes his hair back, and goes to the bathroom. He cleans himself up, washes his face vigorously, erases all trace of tears on his face. He takes a quick shower and dresses himself in clean clothes. He combs his hair to its usual flop, and leaves.

He can do this. For the team. For Lindow.

He knocks on Kota’s room first.

It didn’t take long, and soon enough Kota opens the door, downtrodden in red eyed as well. “… Kazumi?” The younger boy blinks up at him in confusion. “You need something…?”

“Wait for me in the play room, please,” Kazumi says quietly. “I’ll go get the others.”

Kota doesn’t look like he understands, but obediently does so.

Kazumi leaves him, and crosses the hall to knock on Sakuya’s door. “Sakuya-san?” Kazumi asks softly. “Sakuya-san, if you’re there, can you please meet us in the play room? We all need to talk.”

Silence… then shuffling. Kazumi leaves Sakuya be.

Kazumi makes to knock on Soma’s door, but the door opens before Kazumi could reach out. Soma looks at him impassively, before sighing deeply and making his way to the play room. Kazumi doesn’t comment, merely follows the younger.

Kota is already there, as Kazumi expected, looking concerned. Soma drops heavily onto one of the seats. Kazumi takes a seat as well, and the three settles to wait for the last member.

It didn’t take long, Sakuya entering the room with her shoulders hunched, and eyes red.

~~Like all of them.~~

Sakuya sits, taking the one nearest the door, and looks at Kazumi tiredly. “What do you need to talk about?” She asks, voice conveying how tired she is. Kazumi doesn’t blame her.

“We… we can’t continue like this.” Kazumi begins, looking dispassionately up at the ceiling. “We can continue being depressed, useless, space-wasters.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” Soma asks icily, eyes narrowed. “Are you saying- we’re just trash?!” Soma’s on his feet, agitated and furious, and Kazumi crushes his feelings. Crushes the ire, the fury, the defensiveness, the guilt-

He crushes his feelings. Right now, he doesn’t need it.

“At the state that we are, we are _trash_.” Kazumi retorts, voice hard and expression the same. “The top have been kind in allowing us this long to grieve. But this won’t be _forever_ ,” Kazumi stands, careful to keep his stance non-threatening lest he give the wrong signals to Soma. “The past few days, we’ve been exempt from our duties, to grieve Lindow. Other teams had worked hard and tirelessly to pick up the slack. They’re neither doing too bad nor too well. FENRIR is currently stuck in a stalemate against the Aragami.”

“What is the _point_ , Mizushima.” Soma snarls quietly, hands flexing and his chest shuddering from his suppressed growls.

Kazumi looks at him in the eye. “Remember, FENRIR took us as God Eaters as _tools_ ,” And that was the ugly truth, isn’t it? “Tools don’t need to feel. Don’t need to grieve. We need only to _work_.”

Kazumi gasps in pain when Soma slams him against the wall, pinning him by the front of his shirt as Soma snarl in his face, eyes in narrow slits and teeth sharp and menacing, as if Soma himself would tear Kazumi’s throat out.

“I don’t like the way you’re talking, Mizushima-“

“Soma,” Sakuya calls out tiredly. “Please… drop Kazumi. Let him explain further.”

Soma gnashes his teeth, before letting go, moving away and stalking back and forth, back and forth, looking at Kazumi with so much anger. Kazumi knows he deserves that; his words _are_ brutal.

“I… I apologize for my words,” Kazumi says weakly, slumping against the wall behind him. “It’s callous, but it’s the only way I know how to deal with… this. Please understand, that in the end we are soldiers,” Kazumi pleads. “FENRIR only care about having the personnel to operate their God Arcs for them. If I die, then they will retrieve my God Arc, and find a new person to who would be able to wield it. Same goes for everyone, right? FENRIR needs soldiers, not human neck deep in their emotions.”

“Still not seeing the point, Mizushima.” Soma reminds him, and Kazumi breathes deeply, tipping his head back and blink away the urge to cry.

“W-what I’m saying, is that we need to _live_. To ensure FENRIR doesn’t change its mind about giving us God Arcs, we need to get out there and _work_.” Kazumi straightens, points at a vague point to indicate ‘outside’. “Us? We’re just tools to them, true, but until we prove to be useless, we will not be cast aside.” Kazumi drops his hands, spreads his arms in a helpless gesture. “Lindow wants us to _live_. We… we aren’t living if we go on like this…”

And just like that… the tension in the room drops, and frustration fills the void it leaves.

Soma yells out a curse and punches the wall, the plaster breaking beneath his fist and Sakuya breaks into sobs. Kazumi wants to cry too, but he can’t. He can’t fall apart. He’s… He’s the eldest, right after Lindow, and it’s his responsibility to be a support to the younger ones. Kazumi will be strong for them, _need_ to be strong for them. They can break and shatter, but Kazumi can’t afford to. He’ll take away the burden from their shoulders. 

Just like what Lindow does for them.

Kazumi sighs, opens his arms, and immediately Kota is there, burying his face in Kazumi’s chest and arms clinging desperately to Kazumi. Sakuya joins after a moment, sobbing quietly, and Kazumi enfolds her into his arms as well. Soma doesn’t come near, but Kazumi looks at him, sees the anguish in his face.

This… Kazumi can’t lose any more of this. He’ll protect it with all of his might. While he breathes, nothing will be able to hurt _this_.

“We need to get out there, and hide our weakness,” Kazumi tells them quietly. There’s steel in his voice, and the rest look at him, listening intently. “The moment we bare our necks, someone, or something, will break us. They will break us, and dispose of us. That goes against Lindow’s orders.”

“You’re right…” Sakuya breathes, wiping at her eyes. “You’re right, he did say that.”

“Let’s be strong, for Lindow.” Kazumi agrees. “Outside this room, we are soldiers, we are tools. We are strong, we are the 1st Unit. We decimate Aragami with ease no other can. We are God Eaters. We are FENRIR’s strongest weapons.”

“But here… Here, we can be weak for a while…”

* * *

 

He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel. He can’t feel.

~~Lindow, please, wait a little bit more.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point im not sure if it gets better or it gets worse. 
> 
> the story writes itself.


	15. report14 - questionable choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god kazumi
> 
> WARNING: THOUGHTS OF COMMITTING MURDER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kazumi 'king of questionable choices' mizushima

Kazumi isn’t deaf. He hears it, the whispers, the awed gasps, and the envious mutterings the moment they stepped back into the Den after the ‘Midpoint’ Urgent Mission. It was understandable. After all, who returns twenty minutes after being deployed to a mission whose targets are a Kongou, a Chi-You and a couple of Gboro?

1st Unit, that’s who.

It had been an emergency deployment, Major Tsubaki summoning them to the debriefing room and giving them the mission details. No one spoke, no one commented, they simply left and geared up, soon having themselves deployed out onto the temple area.

Kazumi had directed the team with his usual startling accuracy, guiding each teammate is if they were puppet in his hands, and the Aragami, despite their numbers, never stood a chance.

The 1st Unit immediately went home after retrieve materials and Devouring the cores, much to Hibari’s bafflement as their mission barely took anytime, but nonetheless, extraction is sent and 1st Unit comes home.

Major Amamiya was there, and the look on her face is pure surprise.

“You’re… back,” She turns to them, as they line up quietly. “… Mission report.”

Kazumi steps forward. “Cores extracted from Kongou, Chi-You and two Gboro-Gboro. No casualties have been had. Cores have been handed over to R&D. No additional note to report ma’am.” Kazumi says, inflectionless and to-the-point.

There’s an imperceptible frown on Major Amamiya’s face, but in the end, she nods firmly. “Then, good job, 1st Unit. You’re dismissed. Corporal Mizushima, report to me in fifteen hundred hours. Lieutenant Schicksal, do the same. The both of you will be deployed later for solo missions.” The 1st Unit salutes quietly and leaves, all of them marching off towards the elevator.

The ride up was quiet, and they split off to their rooms in silence.

Kazumi mechanically strips himself of his clothes, standing under the spray of cold water. He breathes deeply, and allows himself to feel.

He sighs, pushing his hair back and staring blankly at the shower head.

All of them… All of them listened to his words, but none of them are happy. Not even him. But it works, so until it doesn’t, they’re going to keep at it. Be ‘emotionless tools’. Hah, they aren’t fooling anyone though. Everyone knows that the 1st Unit are on the verge of collapse. The Major had hinted at it, so subtly, but Kazumi caught it anyways. Dr. Sakaki has foregone all thoughts of subtlety with Kazumi and outright asked him to see the psych ward. Not to confine him there as a loony case – at least, a _worse_ loony case – but just to keep him stable.

Kazumi leans forward, presses his forehead against the cool wall.

He knows he should, but it would mean to waste time. He can’t afford to waste time. He’s the second eldest, he should take care of the rest, in Lindow’s stead. ~~Until Lindow returns~~ Until everything is… stable, Kazumi doesn’t know how to do the team right except for this. They will not be cast aside, they will not die. Lindow’s orders.

They will _not_ die.

But then again, _at what cost_? Their emotions? Their sanity?

… He’s not doing this right, is he?

~~He’s no Lindow. Never will be.~~

Kazumi’s knows he’s a good soldier, proved he has what it takes to be on the frontline, bear a God Arc. But… But he’s not good as a leader. He’s fucked up in the head, he knows that, and probably everyone else now at this point, so he can’t lead. _He can’t_ _lead_. Doesn’t know how to. Is incapable of it.

He… He should talk to the team again. He… he can’t let them continue like this.

Fuck.

Kazumi turns the shower off and steps out, toweling himself dry and changing into a clean set of mission clothes. He leaves his rooms and knocks on the rest’s doors.

They all peek out of their rooms, and Kazumi looks at his feet. He doesn’t deserve to look at them. He’s… They really shouldn’t involve with him further, but Kazumi doesn’t think he can let them go.

“Can we talk?” He asks quietly. They don’t answer, merely leaving the safety of their rooms and heading towards the play room, Sakuya reaching it first, followed by Soma and Kota, who lingers by the doorway and looking worriedly at Kazumi, biting his lip in worry but saying nothing. Not that he needs to; Kazumi clearly sees the concern in his eyes and…

He really doesn’t deserve these people. But too bad for them, Kazumi is a very, very selfish person.

Kazumi and Kota enter the room, and Kazumi gestures for the younger to take a seat between Soma and Sakuya, the two veterans watching him with contempt and resignation respectively. He doesn’t blame them.

When all three are seated together, Kazumi takes a deep breath, standing before them, and then he sinks to his knees, bracing his arms on the floor and bowing until his head is pressed right against the floor.

“ _Moushi wake arimasen deshita._ ” Kazumi says, loud and clear, and he fights to keep his voice steady. Fights to make sure his apology comes across clearly despite saying it in Japanese, fights to stop himself from crumbling so pathetically.

Sakuya sighs, gets to her feet. “Get up,” Kazumi screws his eyes shut. He doesn’t move, remaining on the ground groveling. “ _Get UP_!” Sakuya barks.

He does as ordered.

Sakuya advances on him, and Kazumi, despite being more than a head taller than the veteran god Eater, feels small, cowed, and he flinches when Sakuya raises a hand, turning his face away and bracing himself. He’s gone through this before, it’s gonna hurt at first, but he can deal. He can deal, he’ll grow numb after the first minute-

Sakuya cups his cheek, her expression worried and her eyes shiny with tears. “Why are you apologizing?” She whispers, and Kazumi tries not to get swept by his unneeded emotions. “Why are you apologizing like that?”

Kazumi breathes a shaky breath. “Because,” He takes another breath, hating the way his voice shook so badly. “Because I’m not enough, I’ll never be Lindow, I can’t keep you safe and _happy_. I can’t lead you all as well as Lindow-“

“Wait a fucking second, mushroom,” For emphasis, Soma holds out a hand, and incredulous look on his face. “What do you mean, ‘I can’t lead you like Lindow’, huh?”

“W-what I exactly said-“

Soma rises to his feet, advances on Kazumi with a dark look on his eye. “You, will _never_ be Lindow.” Soma hisses, jabbing at Kazumi’s chest with a finger. “You _will never_ lead like Lindow. You can’t lead us like Lindow. You’ll _never be on the same level as Lindow_.” Soma snarls.

Kazumi knows that. Kazumi knows that, yet, it _hurts,_ fuck. The ugly truth bared out and slapped across your face… It hurts.

“Because you’re fucking Kazumi Mizushima,” Soma scoffs, and Kazumi freezes. What… What does he mean? “You can’t lead like Lindow because you’re not _him_ , you fucking idiot.” Soma grabs the hair hanging over Kazumi’s forehead, gripping it tight and making Kazumi yelp as Soma ruthlessly pulls him down, bringing them face to face with each other. “You’re supposed to have an IQ of _154_. Higher than _mine_. Are you using that brain of yours, or did it fucking _rot_?” Soma laughs; an ugly, grating thing. “ _You_ , be a Lindow? Don’t make me laugh. You’re too fucking much of _you_ to be a Lindow.”

Sakuya gently pries Soma off, and hold Kazumi’s stricken face between her hands. She smiles at him sadly. “Kazumi,” Why is Sakuya so _nice_? “Why do you think like that?” She asks, confused and worried and concerned. _For him._

Kazumi shakes his head. Doesn’t answer, but he finds himself clinging to Sakuya’s wrists, keeping her hands pressed to his face. Sakuya keeps asking him, and Kazumi keeps refuses to answer. After all, hindsight is 20/20, and hindsight grants him the realization. The true cause of all this disaster, the source.

God how did he forget? Oh right, he’s grieving. And he has to take care of the team first, too.

So Kazumi wordlessly hugs Sakuya, who readily gives it to him, and stays there. For now, he’ll have this with the rest. And then…

He will deal with the problem.

* * *

 

One of the hardest things, especially nowadays, is to keep and take care of life. There’s so many factors that could kill you; sickness, people, Aragami. Time. Your very self. Many things makes living hard, makes it a chore, a problem rather than a gift.

Which is why delivering death is so easy. Just with a snap of your fingers. It _can_ be done.

Kazumi strolls through the hallways of the med-wing, whistling a soft tune, hands buried in his pants.

Clinging to a syringe filled with air.

It’s almost obscenely easy. To kill, that is. Coupled with Amiella incapacitated, well… Kazumi only needs an opportunity and five seconds. The air in the syringe will kill her. His chosen method is hilarious, if he’s being honest. The very thing that humans need will kill her, just because he released that air into her blood vessels, via her IV drip. Air embolism. Kazumi’s accomplice – as unknowing the piece of metal is – is an IV drip.

If this is the universe’s way of cheering him up, it’s actually working.

Finding Amiella room is easy; first, it would only make sense to confine her to the psych ward, deeper within the floor and far from the rest of the regular wards to ensure mental comfort of everyone. Second; people talk.

They talked about the screaming patient with hushed whispers and gleams in their eyes. The gossiped about Major Amamiya constantly heading towards that room. The room at the end of the hall. The room at the end of the hall, which is Amiella’s.

It’s so easy, to navigate his way there if he checks his surroundings carefully, referencing his surroundings with the mental map he made. Kazumi is both pleased with himself, and disappointed at others.

It’s… concerning, how easy would it be to kill someone in the med-wing if the killer just studies the schematics. The place isn’t even guarded!

Kazumi shrugs to himself though, patting the syringe with a fond smile before turning the last corner and approaching the door at the end of the hallway. If FENRIR isn’t going to leave their med-wings unguarded… well. Works for him right now.

Who knows, he might even need to do this later again!

“Get a-away from me!” Oh? What’s this? “ _Get away from me!!_ I didn’t do it, I _didn’t_ do it—Get _away_ from ME!!”

Kazumi stops right outside the door, leaning casually against the door as he listens on Amiella scream and shriek, growl and roar like the madwoman that she is. Huh, _that_ bad, huh. Kazumi feels better, really, that she’s suffering. Just as she deserves, for what she did. Kazumi can hear Major Amamiya desperately reach out to Amiella desperately, and from what it looks like the woman isn’t having much success.

Amiella seems to be suffering a lot. She should be put down, no? Kinder to send her to a place where there’s no pain and agony.

~~‘Cause she’ll be too dead to care about those.~~

Kazumi pushes off of the wall when the door to Amiella’s room suddenly opens, Major Amamiya coming out with a drawn look. Kazumi snaps a salute, keeping his face clear.

Major Amamiya looks at him with hooded eyes. “Corporal Mizushima.”

“Major Amamiya,” Kazumi returns, still saluting the woman. “Good Afternoon.”

“I know you’re not here for pleasantries, so cut to the chase Corporal.” Major Amamiya leans back, crosses her arms. “Are you here to check on Recruit Amiella’s status?”

In a manner of speaking. “Yes ma’am.”

“Denied.”

Kazumi drops his hands. Kazumi forces his face to stay blank instead of twisting into something like a snarl. Bare-teethed and all. “Why?”

Major Amamiya narrows her eyes, and Kazumi is forcefully reminded that this woman, this retired God Eater, is still _legendary_ in her own right. Kazumi doesn’t hold a candle to her. Not a fucking single bit. “Lindow reports to me.” She says simply.

Kazumi hates himself so much.

“He also told me that if you ever have a change of heart and visit Miss Amiella with _good_ intentions…” Kazumi tries not to scoff at that one. But according to Major Amamiya’s humorless smirk, he had failed. “Well, you can go in. But only if you have an escort.”

Tch.

Kazumi can’t hate Lindow, but that doesn’t stop him from being pissed at his crafty Aniki. Tut, tut, Aniki is far slier than Kazumi had assumed. A major error on his part, damn.

“You can come in, but I will be watching you, Mister Kazumi.” Major Amamiya says quietly, dangerously. Kazumi’s hand curls warily around the air-filled syringe in his pocket. “If you do anything, if you _breathe_ wrong… Well. Let’s say you’ll be discharged faster you can swear.”

Kazumi is tempted to swear, but he holds it. Nods in surrender.

Major Amamiya opens the door with a keycard, and Kazumi quietly follows her in. Kazumi hadn’t noticed it while they were talking, but Amiella had gone quiet. And the reason for that is apparently she’s knocked out cold. There’s an old, portly man with his hair tied at the nape loosely, head wrapped in a disgusting, mustard-colored bandanna.

And even though the cigarette between his lips isn’t lit that’s still… Is this some quack?

Must be.

The man turns to Major Amamiya with a lopsided smile. “Had her doped up on our best; she’ll be under for thrice the usual for non-enhanced humans.” He reaches out to stroke Amiella’s cheek and wow.

Kazumi’s pedophile alarms are fucking _shrieking_.

“Poor kid.” The quack murmurs, voice soft and laced with such pity Kazumi is trying not to gag. And Kazumi sees that thumb caress’ the unconscious girl’s lower lip. Uwah, hyper-creeper.

“What’s her status, Doctor?” Kazumi asks casually, pressing at the lower part of Amiella’s cot. He looks at her emotionlessly, cataloguing, storing away information.

“Should I answer you, who is her main source of stress?” The quack returns, angry.

Kazumi doesn’t respond. He knows it’s his fault. No one has to know that he’s very pleased by that fact though.

“Just answer him, Doctor Oguruma.” Major Amamiya sighs.

Oguruma the pedophilic quack grunts, turns his back on Kazumi pettily and foolishly. Kazumi knows that just a half inch of a blade piercing the apricot of his head will give the quack a messy death, but he’s not telling anyone.

“Down and out, as I’ve said,” The quack grunts grudgingly. “Severe psychosis and disassociation, you can imagine the mess from having _both_ of that, PTSD back in full force, severe mood swings… There’s a bunch of others but the bottom line is she’s messed up. Too messed up to return to active duty for… a month. Maybe three is she relapses during therapy.”

“What would cause relapse?” Kazumi asks, honestly curious. If he couldn’t kill Amiella the normal way… Maybe he could somehow make her turn on herself?

“Reminders, so that includes _you_.” Quack hisses the last word at Kazumi, who feels so very threatened.

(He’s being very sarcastic.)

Kazumi hums, looks down at the pitiful figure lying on the bed. He takes her hand and-

_are you ready not yet are you ready not yet are you ready not yet are you ready not yet are you ready not yet HERE WE ARE I AM READY_

_mommy daddy mommy daddy mommy daddy mommy daddy mommy daddy mommy daddy NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO DON’T EAT THEM DON’T EAT THEM PLEASE_

_ОДИН ДВА ТРИ_

_THE WORDS OF THE STRONG_

_ОДИН_

_Rise above it fight it you’re strong enough you are now a DEVOURER OF GODS_

_ДВА_

_A reassignment to the Far East the strongest bastion the source of pandemonium a man named Johannes von Schicksal the father of the FENRIR in need of warrior tide changers SHE IS THE CHOSEN ONE_

_ТРИ_

_The monster is in the Far East revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge ARAGAMI WILL DIE_

_ARAGAMI WILL DIE_

_ARAGAMI WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_Wait what_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE_

_THIS MAN WILL DIE--_

Kazumi takes his hand back, and…

And…

What was that?

A strangled gasp from the body on the bed made all of them look up and gape at Amiella, _awake_.

Her cobalt eyes land on Kazumi and she recoils, shudders, pulling the blankets tight around her as she scrabbles away from him. “Cold, cold, cold, so cold, you’re of the _winters_ in my home get away, get away from me please, don’t take the warmth-“ Amiella babbles on and on but in Russian, as stead stream on nonsensical words and-

Kazumi flees from the room.

What…

What was _that…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp


	16. report15 - a snake in our midst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very talky chapter. interspersed important tidbits throughout tho, so if you could power through this chapter without skipping anything, good for you

Kazumi keeps running. Running and running and not looking back, letting his body go on autopilot as his mind folds on itself. Confused, not understanding, not comprehending. He hates that the most, not understanding things, not knowing things. He can’t _deal_ with it. Doesn’t know _how_ to deal with it. He dislikes it. Hates it, even.

What happened… _What happened_?

Kazumi doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.

So he runs and runs and runs, trusting his body take him somewhere else, away from Amiella, away from _those feelings_.

Kazumi comes to himself with a sharp jolt, finds himself on his knees, breathing very hard as sweat drips down his face and trickles down his back. Both hands are on an unfamiliar door, his forehead pressed against the door as well. The floor is unfamiliar.

And Soma is on the couch, to his left, spinning a gun in his hand idly.

He doesn’t look too happy.

But Kazumi can’t care about that right now, he knows Soma can and would point the gun at him, but he can’t pull the trigger, no, Soma isn’t like him, and so Kazumi stays where he is, on his knees and struggling to breathe.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, calm down Kazu, think, think, think, _think_ …” Kazumi squeezes his eyes shut, lightly banging his head against the door. “Air borne hallucinogens is a possibility, and with my God Eater physiology, it’s possible for me to be the only affected one. Major’s sealed of Armlet and nonexistent Bias Factor makes her fully human. Dr. Quack is human. Dr. Quack is still a doctor and a specialist in dealing with God Eater physiology therefore developing a hallucinogen with specific effects is a possibility. But how to explain Amiella…?”

Kazumi blinks his eyes open, looks down at his hands. “A lie, or an error?” He mutters to himself. “It’s very easy for them to lie, and they have reasons to lie because I am a threat to Amiella’s mental health as well as her physical health. Pretending to be in a drug-induced sleep means I would be force to not linger long and not interact with her considering her state of unconsciousness-“

Kazumi hisses sharply when a knife of pain slices through his mind, non-nonsensical images flashing behind his eyes.

“But what was that that followed…?” Kazumi grips his head, desperately trying to remember but only getting more headaches, each one worse than the last. He doesn’t stop though, he’s used to pain, physical or otherwise, and he pushes on, trying to remember, trying, trying, _trying_ -

Kazumi finds himself standing, leaning forward and looking at a wall with multiple reinforced targets and much, much more bullet holes. There’s a hand behind his head, keeping him steady, and another hand holding up something to his face, specifically holding something up to his nose.

Soma is looking at him, keeping the tissue pressed to his face and his other hand making sure Kazumi stays in the awkward position. Kazumi quirks a brow at him. Soma sighs.

“You were thinking so hard your nose started bleeding.” Soma looks down, and Kazumi looks down as well, the movement permitted by Soma. He sees several wadded up tissues _drenched_ in blood. _His_ blood. “Heavily, I might add.”

Okay, so, thinking about it and forcing himself to remember is just going to damage him. Not recommended.

Kazumi sighs, taking the tissue from Soma and stepping away, leaning against the wall. “Sorry for that.” Kazumi murmurs, keeping his eyes closed and letting the _drip drip drip_ of blood from his nose lull him to a trance-like state.

What was that, though? Those images… those impressions… he doesn’t recognize them. He doesn’t remember them. Whatever those are, it’s not his. Therefore, how can something like that suddenly appear in his mind…? Not to mention it was triggered when Kazumi touched Amiella…

Kazumi opens his eyes, stares at the bullet riddled targets. He feels a furrow forming between his brows. It happened when Kazumi touched Amiella… Until that point, Kazumi never once initiated contact with the girl, didn’t even got two feet near her. Maybe, maybe… contact-based event? If this is a thing that happens, Kazumi would’ve been notified, by Dr. Sakaki or Major Amamiya, but they hadn’t… Unprecedented? The likelihood of that one is increasing further and further.

This never happened with any of the others. Lindow had… had hugged him that day. Sakuya constantly gives him hugs whenever he needs it, and Kota is naturally a tactile person. Kazumi had even touched Soma before; a brief hold on the younger’s bare arm to stop him from lobbing the giant corn at Lindow, way back then.

But… why would it trigger now…?

“Soma-san… The effects of Oracle Cells in our bodies are… unclear, right?” Kazumi asks, eyes sliding over to Soma off to the side, hands still playing with the gun.

“No one knows until this day all the effects of the Oracle Cells in our bodies, yeah.” Soma quirks a brow, hand stops playing with the gun. “Why?”

Kazumi closes his eyes, leans back and makes sure his nose is free to drip more blood onto the tissue. “I checked on Amiella.”

Soma doesn’t comment, and doesn’t do anything. Kazumi can hear him puttering around, though. Kazumi’s content to remain like, this, unmoving, but he feels Soma approach. So Kazumi opens his eyes-

“…Here.” Soma wraps Kazumi’s hand around a similar handgun, quietly instructing him how to hold it, how to flick the safety off, aim and pull the trigger.

Kazumi’s deafened by the loud bang, but it surprisingly eases his mind. So he does it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Soma quietly and idly hands him a fresh magazine when Kazumi empties the current one, and Kazumi carefully reloads, cocking it before taking aim and firing at the target/wall over and over and over until his mind is blessedly quiet.

Ah, he needed this.

* * *

 

Kazumi knows for a fact that Dr. Sakaki rarely ever leaves his lab; after all, he’s seen the older man shuffle off to a small backroom for a quick nap before returning to his duties. The backroom contained a bed, a small pantry and a bathroom; the Doctor’s smaller quarters inside his workplace.

So, with that in mind, Kazumi left his Unit’s floor to head down to the Doctor’s laboratory, mind whirring and questions practically scalding his tongue. Kazumi hopes that the Doctor can help him; Kazumi’s going out of his mind.

Well… out of his mind more than he usually is. More than he can safely handle himself, at least.

In no time at all, Kazumi finds himself in front of Dr. Sakaki’s lab, and he knocks on the door. He hears a surprised grunt, a heavy thump, and the shuffling of cloth. Dr. Sakaki opens the door, eyes wide.

“Kazumi-kun?”

Kazumi smiles weakly. “Hello, Sakaki-hakase.” He says weakly. “Sorry for coming this late, and so suddenly.”

Dr. Sakaki steps aside, pulls the door open further, and Kazumi gratefully ducks into the room, sitting down on the read benches pushed up against the wall. “I know a little bit about you, Kazumi-kun.” Dr. Sakaki says in response, closing the door and locking it. He’s in a much less elaborate set of yukata, the traditional two layers and a thin obi wrapped around his hips to secure it. “You always come to me with a reason.”

Kazumi shrugs. It’s true.

“Now, will you tell me what’s bothering you?” Dr. Sakaki takes a seat at his usual console, pushing the screens aside to give Kazumi his full attention.

Kazumi doesn’t answer, but points at the ceiling with a finger, then using the same finger to tap twice against his pierced ear. Lastly, he places a finger before his lips, the universal sign of silence.

Dr. Sakaki frowns, but nods. Kazumi sighs in relief.

“At eleven hundred today, I came into contact with Recruit Amiella,” Kazumi begins, raking his hair back. “We made physical contact and then…. I saw _something_. I, well, no I didn’t _see_ precisely rather…” Kazumi grimaces. He’s usually pretty articulate, but this… It’s not simple. “I got impressions, more or less. Empathic… residue? Transference? I don’t know, but I got these… feelings, _thoughts_ , when I touched Amiella.”

Dr. Sakaki looks at him patiently. “All these, from a simple contact?” He asks, for clarification. “Just one?”

Kazumi nods tersely. “Skin on skin. It happened immediately.” Kazumi confirms. Kazumi opens his mouth to say more, then he hesitates. Dr. Sakaki, the sharp man that he is, immediately picks up on this.

“Mmm, if I know you as well as I think…” Dr. Sakaki pushes his glasses up his nose, his smile sly but kind. “You wish to investigate further.”

Kazumi nods. The doctor smiles to himself, before peering at Kazumi curiously. “Why the secrecy, then?”

Kazumi purses his lips, thinks about it, weighing the pros and cons of sharing with the older man. Then he sighs softly, “Purely selfish reasons,” Kazumi admits, leaning back against his seat and bring his hands together, fingertips the only parts touching. Kazumi then brings his connected hand close to his mouth, a far off look sliding into place. “I just want this to be me, and the source. No hearing it from another. I want to study this myself.”

“You trust no one, still.” Dr. Sakaki states casually, unbothered. “I see.”

Kazumi quirks up a brow. “You’re not bothered?”

“I’m what you could call a ‘Stargazer’, Kazumi-kun,” Dr. Sakaki smiles wryly. “I’m simply here to observer. Learn what I can. _Never_ interfere. Never.”

Kazumi’s smile is absolutely demonic. “Then if I were to hypothetically, ah, cause an altercation then you wouldn’t do a thing about it?”

Dr. Sakaki shakes his head fondly. “Oh, dear, oh dear, you problem child.” Kazumi just chuckles at the old man’s words. “Hypothetically, yes, I can’t do anything. But have you considered a third party? Hypothetically, they could have overheard. Or there was a witness, escaped your notice and reported you. You’d be in quite the hot water then. But of course,” Dr. Sakaki smile languidly. “This is all _hypothetical_ , no?”

Kazumi wants to swear, to curse. First it was Lindow, now Dr. Sakaki.

Ah, fox people are _hard_ to outwit. Shou he become a raccoon, just to have a chance?

“Of course, of course, Hakase.” Kazumi murmurs, dipping his head. “All hypothetical. I mean no harm.”

“Do you really mean that?”

Kazumi’s smile is tight. “Yes.”

“Hm. Liar, liar.” Dr. Sakaki chides fondly, lacing his fingers together and leaning his chin on it.

Ah. Tsk. Such a dangerous man. “Fine.” This time, _this_ time, Kazumi means it. Just because he needs another specimen like him. “Nothing will happen.”

Dr. Sakaki nods noncommittally. “I hope it remains that way.” He murmurs.

Kazumi stands up, bows towards the older man. “Good night Hakase,” Kazumi says. “Thank you for sparing time for me.”

The door is almost closed when Dr. Sakaki speaks up once more, his voice kind and open. “Kazumi, Lindow trusts you a lot,” The man begins, and Kazumi stops dead in his tracks. He doesn’t breathe. “He believes that you’re a good person. Unhinged, no doubt, but deep inside, a good person. Think of your actions, yes?”

Kazumi smiles, but this time, it was entirely humorless. “Oh, I _do_ think of my actions. I just… really can’t care which side of the morality spectrum they land on.” Kazumi pauses, and chuckles. “And sorry to break it you, Hakase, but I’m pretty sure by know you’re aware of my lack of ‘good’. Besides, good and bad are just constructs made to keep humans nice and ordered.”

Dr. Sakaki half-smiles. “… You’d be surprised.”

Kazumi frowns, confused by the statement. He thinks about it for a moment, before shaking his head and closing the door firmly behind himself. He leaves, walks down the hallway with quiet footsteps, and he boards the elevator, going back to his Unit’s floor.

Surprisingly, Kota is up, bleary-eyed but sitting upright on the benches, a can of soda in his hands.

Kazumi can’t help but smile at the boy’s slurred greeting, walking over to him and patting his spiky russet hair.

“Why’re you ‘p?” Kota mumbles, and Kazumi prods the boy until Kota’s slumped fully against him, Kazumi supporting the smaller boy’s weight fully and having easy access to pet at the younger’s hair.

“I had to talk to Hakase,” Kazumi says quietly, humming low in his throat as he continues to slowly pet Kota. The boy yawns, and Kazumi takes his can away. Kota doesn’t put up a fight. “You didn’t have to wait for me, you know.”

“Got scared,” Kota blinks slowly, turning so he could throw his legs over Kazumi’s lap and wrapping his arm around the elder’s torso. “Thought you had’nother nigh’mare… like back then… ‘fter firs’ Kongou…”

Kazumi remembers that, more than a month ago. Had it really been that long? Kazumi shakes his head, smiling ruefully. Time really flies when you’re enjoying, or at the very least, to busy making sure you survive for another day.

That disaster… no, that unfortunate mission against their first Kongou, Kota had avoided Kazumi like a plague, and even though with clothes that can be spotted a mile away, Kota had proven he’s _excellent_ at getting past people without being noticed. Guilt had kept Kota away.

Until Kazumi had woken everyone save Soma from screaming at the top of his lungs, deep in the grip of nightmares.

And the first thing he did when he was roused was to run all over the Den.

Kazumi chuckles, pushes back the hair from Kota’s face, before getting a secure grip on the boy and gently lifting him up, their almost comical size difference making it easy to keep Kota curled around him like a child. Kazumi heads over to Kota’s room, unlocking it easily – although Kota never really locks his door – and depositing the sleeping boy on his bed.

Kazumi leaves Kota’s room in silence, after turning the lights off and cleaning up a bit.

He’s not a good person, but Kazumi likes to believe he’s not entirely heartless.

* * *

 

“Soma-san, can you accompany me with checking on Amiella?” Kazumi and Soma are leaving the Docking Bay together, the two done with their respective solo missions. Kazumi smiles a little at Soma’s suspicious look. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything this time. I swear.”

“Would you swear on Lindow, though?” Soma shoots back, and Kazumi flinches. Soma’s smirk turns smug. “Then I can’t trust you at all.”

Kazumi sighs. Soma’s right. “I’m not swearing on _anything_ , but I have plans.” Kazumi explains. “You know how I operate, right? When I have a plan.”

Soma shakes his head, scowling. “Yeah, and it’s a goddamn headache trying to keep up with That Kazumi, This Kazumi, and The Other Kazumi.”

Kazumi laughs nervously. “Heh, picked up on that… did you?” Kazumi sighs, fond. “Finally, you’re using more of your brain than before.”

Soma scoffs. “I’m not like you or Lindow or Tsubaki who can play people like fiddles – don’t give me that look, you _literally_ spun Karel around into splitting his earnings with Shun, don’t fuck with me – but I watch. And I learn.” Soma grimaces, then. “It’s just… disgusting, with all these power-plays and double-meanings. Lies and deceit.”

“Then don’t look that way,” Kazumi says, reaching out and patting the side of Soma’s arm. “Leave that to me.”

“Thank _fucking_ god for that.” Soma says. Then he sighs. “Well? When do you want to check on the girl?”

Kazumi thinks for a moment, before nodding. “Right now, if it’s no trouble. The sooner I’m done with, the sooner we can go back to our rooms and rest.”

“’Done with’?” Soma parrots with a doubtful voice, picking his pace up when Kazumi power walks towards the medical wing, using the full length of his legs to make long strides. “Mizushima, I _swear—“_

“Hush, she’s not coming to harm,” Kazumi drawls. “As far as I know anyways.”

Soma makes quite the fuss the whole way to Amiella’s room, and Kazumi lets himself in, surprised that again, there is no guard. And surprised and pleased that there’s no quack doc either. _Nice_.

“Soma-san, you can get into people’s files, don’t you?” Kazumi speaks softly, pulling up a stool next to Amiella’s cot. He sits, looks over the girl. Pale, defenseless, weak. A God Eater like him. A New-Type like him. A test subject for Kazumi’s curiosity, just like Kazumi himself.

Sharing so many things, but so different.

“Why for?” Soma asks, arms crossed, a furrow between his eyes brows and eyes trained on Kazumi to look for signs of aggression. Soma really doubts him, huh? Eh, Kazumi doesn’t blame him. In fact, he commends him, for being so smart.

“Just a background check on a doctor named Oguruma,” Kazumi responds lightly. “Old man, squat, long haired and have smoker’s lips. Also probably wearing a fugly bandana.”

“’Fugly’?”

“Fucking ugly.”

“Ah.”

The two of them fall into silence, and Kazumi mentally prepares himself, gets his mind knife-sharp and calming his nerves. And then he touches Amiella’s hand.

_This time, it plays like a video, a perfect reenactment that Kazumi can watch, but not interact with. Kazumi finds himself in ruins; destroyed houses, upended cars, cracked and dry ground._

_But there were people, lab coats and military wear and nothing civilian. They look around with eyes assessing, uncaring of anything else but gathering data or something to that effect._

_Kazumi hears it before he sees them. A young, tiny voice of a girl speaking in slurred Russian, calling out ‘mama’ and ‘papa’ and tugging at her parents’ trousers. They humor her and dote on her as any parent should, but their attention shifts constantly, people coming up to them left and right. Must be officials, Amiella’s parents._

_Kazumi sees the girl in the red beret pout, huff, and suddenly sprint off, surprisingly fast despite her miniscule size. Kazumi absently hear the parents call out her name in alarm, but Kazumi is too busy following after the girl with the red beret, hearing her tinkling giggle. She climbs up into a closet, closing the door, and calls out ‘hide or seek!’._

_Kazumi watches the parents laugh in fond exasperation and indulge their child, pretending not to know where she is despite the direction of her voice coming from is clear. Kazumi remembers his own childhood, but it’s always practicing tea ceremonies, calligraphy, Japanese history-_

_A scream, and a Vajra Kazumi has never seen before appears out of nowhere, the tusks in front of his face spearing through the mother and the black Vajra chomping down on the father, legs almost hacked off and the blood gushing down the monster’s grinning maw._

_Kazumi wants to run, but he’s frozen, can’t do anything but watch as the black Vajra turns to the closet, where Amiella is, and then-_

_A different place, but the same at first glance._

_A red machine in the middle, a crimson God Arc lying on it._

_Amiella, looking closer to her age when Kazumi first met her, and he sees it. The madness in her eyes. The rabid dog too useful to be put down._

_She becomes a God Eater._

_Another place, and this time, it’s a hospital. This section is closed off, and screens are spread in around the cot where Amiella is sitting, eyes showing that she’s very, very far away. Somewhere unreachable. It leaves her vulnerable, not in body but in mind, and Kazumi watches in frustration when a man with a blurred out face whispers to her in Russian. Most likely telling her poisonous words, intoxicating, drugging._

_The screens flash, showing a Vajra, the blue Vajra from that day, and the black one Amiella encounter._

_ОДИН ДВА ТРИ_

_What_ _?_

_ОДИН ДВА ТРИ_

_The screens shakes, and the images change into the face of a man-_

Kazumi opens his eyes, finds himself slumped over Amiella’s hand. He slowly pulls himself upright, blinking owlishly at Soma who looks at him with unsure eyes.

“Did you…” Soma makes a gesture between Kazumi and Amiella’s hand. “… fall asleep?”

Kazumi feels Amiella’s hand twitch, and he smiles at Soma, slipping his hand out of Amiella’s as he stands. “Might’ve.” He responds, neither confirming nor denying. “Let’s go.”

Kazumi quickly ushers a mostly-dubious Soma out of the door, and just in time, as Kazumi closed the door as Amiella opened her eyes.

The two leave, and Kazumi makes sure the lazy smile stays on his face.

That was rather… enlightening.

~~He needs more.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kazumi's like... the most dangerous nerd. in this universe, at least


	17. report16 - resonance shenigans ft. disaster duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kazumi is (somewhat) back to being a stable mushroom. alisa is still in trashcan status, the poor thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings this time! yay! 
> 
> how long is it gonna last though, hahaha

Kazumi is out alone on a solo mission, the mission named ‘Idle Warrior’, and its target is an Aragami Kazumi had never actually encountered before; A Yaksha. It’s a humanoid-shaped Aragami, and has the most curious development Kazumi has seen so far; it’s right arm is a _gun_.

Kazumi has yet to find the Yaksha, really, but Kazumi is content to take his time; he’s in a different sector of the City of Mercy, far from… from _that_ area, but still. Kazumi would rather he take time and make sure there’s none of those Vajras… Or to be accurate, Prithvi Matas.

Prithvi Matas, a far superior variant of the Vajra that had adapted to below zero temperatures. They’re tougher, meaner, and stronger than the regular Vajras, and while Kazumi knows he’s gotten strong, he’s no match to a Prithvi Mata. No match to a _Vajra_ , really.

Kazumi pauses, ducks behind a wall when he hears solid thumping. He takes a peek, and finds the Yaksha.

But wait, in Amiella’s memory… There’s was a Prithvi Mata as well, right? Along with a Vajra. The black Vajra is the only one Kazumi doesn’t know of, but its face send up chills along Kazumi’s spine. It was… unnatural.

Kazumi comes back to himself when the Yaksha moves away, lumbering in lazy, heavy steps. Kazumi remembers that Yaksha have excellent auditory senses, and Kazumi thanks Licca for installing a noise-canceller add-on to his God Arc. Heaven knows Kazumi is one of the noisiest people out there.

Kazumi darts out of his hiding place, dashing towards the Yaksha-

It whirls, bringing its gun to bear and Kazumi clicks his tongue; he needs to work on his stealth. Kazumi switches to Gun form, aiming down and pulling the trigger the same time as the Yaksha fires off a massive orb of Oracle energy. The recoil from Kazumi’s Shotgun pushes him upwards, and Kazumi can’t help but grin viciously when the Oracle missile passes harmlessly below him. He switches back to Scythe mode, and lashes out.

The Yaksha swerves out of the way, leaping back and roaring at Kazumi in rage, charging full speed towards him. Kazumi lands, and he dives to the side, rolling to the side. He rolls to his feet, Scythe held out protectively in front of him.

The Yaksha’s primary weapon is its gun, and seems to use its bulk as a battering ram. That means, its attacks should be pretty linear, and so he needs to keep moving.

Kazumi darts away, circling the Yaksha who howls when its stationary target is no longer stationary. It tries its best to aim right at Kazumi, but he skids to a stop and sharply goes running the opposite way. He then darts in for a quick slice, the Yaksha staggering with a shriek of pain. Kazumi ducks behind it, bracing himself and releasing his Predator.

It takes a healthy chunk out of the Yaksha’s side, and Kazumi’s ear ring with the Aragami’s roar. He jumps away once his Predator is done Devouring, switching to Gun form and firing off three consecutive Aragami bullets.

The Yaksha merely growls at him, and Kazumi clicks his tongue. Yep, Divine-type element are really useless against this one.

Kazumi jumps away when the Yaksha fires off a quick shot at him, and he gasps when the Yaksha had intercepted his jump and is _right there_.

Kazumi brings his shield up, and the Yaksha’s shoulder rams against it, blasting Kazumi back and slamming him against the wall. Kazumi hits the wall hard, destroying it and flying through to hit another wall, this time just cratering beneath him.

Kazumi wheezes, blinking the spots dancing across his vision, and he blindly lashes out with his Scythe when he hears the Yaksha’s roar; the Scythe hooking into a crack in the wall and Kazumi shortens his Scythe, hauling himself up to where the blade had found a hand hold. Kazumi shakes his head, clearing it, and finds himself hanging from the ceiling like a bat. Kazumi punches through the cement, hooking his free hand there for better grip.

He twists, and sees the Yaksha looking up at him with a snarl. It brings its gun up.

Aw hell, no.

Kazumi pulls his scythe free, and lets go; free falling. He pulls his arm back, and his Scythe extends with the movements of his arms, revealing all of its fangs. Kazumi brings the Wild Scythe Yang down with a snarl, and takes off the Yaksha’s left arm clear off.

And the Yaksha screeches when Hold affects it; shuddering and frozen in its spot.

Kazumi methodically cuts off the Yaksha’s legs, sweeping low with his Scythe and tearing the said appendages off. Kazumi then twirls, viciously bringing the Scythe down on the Aragami’s gun and destroying it. For good measure, Kazumi shatters its face and the shoulder armor, before walking around the dismembered Aragami and bisecting it at the waist, revealing the softly pulsing Core.

Kazumi lazily releases his Predator, breathing deep to calm himself down.

Finally done, and with minimal problems.

Kazumi puts a finger to his comm, which crackles. “Mizushima-kun?”

“Takeda-san, requesting for extraction please,” Kazumi says, watching his Predator munch happily on the Aragami’s corpse. “Mission ‘Idle Warrior’ is over and done with.”

“Oh, really? That was fast!” She comments idly. “I’ve sent out the orders; please clear yourself from the immediate area and head to extraction point please, Mizushima-kun.”

“Thank you Takeda-san.” And with that, Kazumi disconnects, recalling his Predator as the Yaksha finally disappears.

With a sigh, Kazumi shoulders his God Arc and begins his lonely trek to the extraction point, senses cast out but his mind deep in itself.

He’s been thinking about it for a while now, a couple of weeks really, but he’s still not close to solving the… ‘resonance’ phenomenon that happens between him and Alisa.

He has confirmed, on multiple tests, that Kazumi is _indeed_ seeing Alisa’s memories. Sometimes the one with the black Vajra – the identity of that particular variant is still unsolved, unfortunately – and sometimes Kazumi sees inconsequential things. A FENRIR branch deep in the frozen lands of Russia. A hospital room. Flashes and tidbits of her childhood.

He has also confirmed, that this Resonance is a two-way connection.

Usually, Kazumi performs the test when Alisa is incapacitated, in order to not cause any disturbance and to ensure that everything goes smoothly. But every time Kazumi leaves Resonanace, Alisa – who should be unconscious – awakens. Sometimes immediately, sometimes slowly, but either way, she _wakes up_. The first time, she was doped up heavily on drugs, but after the resonance, she’s awake, like she was simply _napping_.

Kazumi notices that Alisa always cries out about ‘cold’ and ‘it hurts’ after the Resonance. Could it be… she’s seeing that particular memory? Way back in his childhood, far up in the northern regions of Far East.

Kazumi remembers his early life; he was two when the Aragami outbreak happened, and when he was five, his home, in what used to be a place called Hokkaido, was ruined by a blizzard brought on by an Aragami. Kazumi doesn’t know _which_ Aragami it was though; he was busy digging himself out of a wreckage to care.

Hmm… Does Resonance show memories relative to one’s emotions…? Or does it show memories with the strongest emotional impact? Hmm… he needs to test this, but…

Alisa’s been seeing his memories. His past.

That won’t do.

* * *

 

Kazumi is on his way to his usual visits on Alisa, Kota being the one to accompany him this time, when Soma suddenly appears by Kazumi’s side. The younger God Eater merely hands a disk to Kazumi, before breaking off, hands in his pockets and hood pulled all the way over his head.

Kazumi smiles, spinning the disk before shoving it into his pocket. He grins at Kota’s bewildered expression. “I asked Soma-san a favor.” Is all Kazumi says, with a conspiratorial wink. And as Kazumi expected, Kota shakes his head in a ‘not gonna ask anymore’ way.

Smart move for Kota; Kazumi’s shenanigans always have the risk of danger. Better that he doesn’t stick his nose in Kazumi’s… less than safe business.

They reach Alisa’s room, and upon entry, find that the girl is asleep. As usual.

Kazumi takes his usual seat beside Alisa’s cot. The girl isn’t as pale anymore, at the very least, she’s not so ashen. Kazumi plucks off the chart hanging at the foot of her bed, flipping through it. Apparently, Alisa’s brain activity is calming down, therefore she’s not as prone to mental breakdowns and her various plethora of mental illnesses. Still recommended for intense psychological therapy, but this time, it’s not to suppress, rather to remove the most damaging aspects of her trauma. Also, Alisa’s isn’t given tranquilizers as frequently.

All in all, she’s getting better. Is the Resonance helping?

How curious.

“Well, here I go.” And so, Kazumi reaches out to touch Alisa’s hand.

_It’s different, this time. Not the Russian FENRIR branch, or the ruins, or the hospital room._

_Kazumi’s in a house this time._

_It’s quite… Homey, with bright lights entering from the windows, very obviously lived in, the atmosphere exuding so much happiness. A mother’s love, a father’s protection, a daughter’s delight._

_Kazumi finds himself smiling a little, out of jealousy._

_He absent-mindedly navigates the large house, hearing disembodies voices float out from the closed doors he passes. He doesn’t open a single one of one them, this time, despite his curiosity practically screaming at him to do so._

_The bright laughter of a little girl, and Kazumi sees her, clad in a pretty red dress running down a hall. Unable to stop his curiosity this time, Kazumi follows._

_The girl seems to be **aware** he’s following, because little-Alisa keeps looking over her shoulder at him, laughing and leading him places. _

_Kazumi follows her down twisting hallways, until she finally stops at what seems to be a dining hall, complete with the massive oval table. Little-Alisa is seated at the head, and the only other seat was at the opposite end. Cautiously, Kazumi takes a seat, and little-Alisa giggles at him and-_

_His surroundings change._

_Kazumi is seated in front of a low table, in seiza. His mother, Mizushima Haruhi is to his left, and his father Mizushima Ichirou is to his right. All three of them are clad in traditional Japanese yukata, sitting before the low table, sitting in seiza as they partake in a traditional Japanese dinner._

_The Mizushima is an old family of proud historians and stout upholders of Japanese culture and tradition. When FENRIR came and overtook Japan, the Mizushima remained firmly rooted; they’re the very few that still speaks fluent Japanese, remembers the traditions, culture, the old ways._

_But why is Kazumi in-_

“Mizushima?”

_Kazumi whips his head, and there, in the corner, is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, clad in her hospital clothes and utterly confused._

“Amiela-“ _Wait… Why is his voice so high?_

_Kazumi lifts a hand, and sees it unblemished, small and-_

“Wait, I’m a kid, aren’t I?” _his voice is embarrassingly high, but Kazumi shakes his head, grimacing. He turns to Amiella, who is watching him in confusion._ “No matter. How are you?” _He addresses the girl, who jerks, as if electrocuted._

“I-I’m mostly fine just… confused.” _Kazumi doesn’t blame her for her reluctance to go anywhere near. He doesn’t regret anything thoug_ h. “W-what is this? Are you real?”

_Kazumi moves away from the table, and he sees another him – so young, so small and delicate – remain seated, eating dinner in silence with his mother and father_. “This is an unprecedented event called ‘Resonance’,” _Kazumi explains, backing away and folding his hands into the sleeves of the yukata he’s still wearing_. “It seems that only New-Types have this ability, and can only affect other New-Types via direct skin contact.”

“And h-how do you know this?” _Alisa tries for a doubtful tone, but she ends up unsure, lost and afraid. Kazumi doesn’t blame her._

“Sakaki-hakase and I were studying it recently, actually.” _Kazumi admits, looking up at the Russian girl_. “With both you and I as the subject, of course.”

“You tested on me?!” _Alisa hisses, rearing to her full height and glaring viciously at Kazumi, who merely raises a hand._

“At first, it was accidental, and I’m now doubting if you remember, but you woke up from being drugged to the point of _coma_.” _Kazumi says_. “I tried it again, and several times more after that, but your brain somehow gets better and better after each… ah, session. Besides, we kept it secret in order to keep the both of us safe.”

_Alisa creeps away from him, doing so in small movements that Kazumi wouldn’t have noticed unless he’s not used to spotting such movements._ “Safe?” _Her eyes narrow_. “How so.”

_Kazumi smiles thinly_. “Just imagine the people who would give arm and leg to test this ability of ours.” _Is his only answer._

_Judging from Alisa’s flinch, she’s thought up some rather nasty things. Which confirms Kazumi’s suspicion that Alisa has some rather… unsavory run-ins with medical people over the course of her life. Unlucky her._

“Well, I think it’s time we get out of Resonance,” _Kazumi comments, as the house begins to shake and the calm night is suddenly overtaken by an anomalous snowstorm. Ah, this is the one where a Freeze-type Aragami had attacked. Kazumi never really saw what Aragami was that, to produce a blizzard that leveled his city in an hour._ “You’ve suffered with this memory enough, I think.”

“Wait, how do you do-“

They both wake up. Kazumi has gotten better with keeping his physical body ‘awake’ during Resonance, therefore, Kota would just be seeing Kazumi take a hold of Alisa’s hand, and then-

Alisa opens her eyes, sitting abruptly and- “Oooh,” She puts a hand to her temple, face screwed up in pain. She mutters a few phrases in her mother tongue, and they seem to be expletives, the way she spits the unfamiliar words out.

Kazumi chuckles, ignoring Kota’s gaping expression to gently push Alisa back down on her bed, reaching over to pull the comforter over her shivering form. “Take it easy now tiger,” Kazumi murmurs, pushing Alisa’s silver hair back and tucking the comforter much more securely around her. “Amiella, are you coherent?”

She blinks up at him, seemingly disoriented, before nodding. “I…” She shakes her head gently. “W-where…?”

Kazumi leans back on his seat, watching the girl. “FENRIR Far East Branch, Medical Wing, Psych ward. It’s 2071.” Kazumi his head to the side. “Are you here?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m… I’m here.” Cobalt eyes slip close. “’M tired…”

Kazumi nods, getting to his feet. “Understandable. I’ll call in someone for you, but now, you get some rest.” He says, motioning for Kota to leave ahead of him. “I’ll drop by another time, and we’ll talk properly.”

“…’Kay…” And Alisa’s is out like a light once more.

Kazumi dims the light back down as he leaves, turning to Kota who, predictably, explodes.

“ _What_ was _that_?!” Ah, at least Kota has the mind to lower his voice. “Kazu, what the frikkin’ hell was that?!”

Kazumi shrugs, leading the younger away from Alisa’s room. “A conversation- ah, Miss Nurse, excuse me, Amiella woke up for a moment just now,” Kazumi says to the nurse that he passes. Her eyes go wide, surprised at the information. “Please send someone to check on her? Thank you. Anyway, Kota, I’m just talking to her, what’s so wrong with that?”

Kota glares at him, and Kazumi is surprised at the amount of anger in that look is aimed at _him_. “You know why.”

And he does. Kazumi sighs, raking a hand through his hair. “And that’s why I was talking to her,” He replies. “I’m… I’m trying to fix my own end of mistakes. Lindow, he… Lindow wouldn’t want me to continue hating on an innocent.” Oops, maybe too much information, but, eh. Let’s see if Kota can puzzle his way through his words.

Kota deflates then, at the mention of their late Captain, and he nods. “Okay…” He mutters. Kazumi, tucks the boy to his side, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “… Don’t be mean anymore, okay?”

Kazumi really, _really_ doubts he can do that. “No promises.”

It’s awful when you promise but break it anyway,

* * *

 

Kazumi has donned his only yukata; black with white sparrows at the right shoulder and the Kanji for ‘Mizushima’ dominating the back. He was the only 1st Unit member in the Den at the moment – the others off in their own assignments – and so he has taken the time to do something he had pushed off for long.

He makes his way down to the memorial floor, a sake bottle in hand, and people who saw him, who understood the significance of his current attire and the items he carry, nod and steer clear of him, leaving Kazumi in peace.

Kazumi is aware he’s not actually doing the ritual right but… The ritual is for the deceased. For the _dead_.

Kazumi enters the memorial floor, and he makes his way to Lindow’s small gravestone. It’s engraved with his name and dates, and takes a moment to bow his head and murmur a prayer of blessing and strength.

He places the bottle of sake before the gravestone, and turns to see Major Amamiya to the side, watching him with an unreadable expression. Kazumi smiles wanly at her, and moves to the side. The older woman steps close to the gravestone, reaching out with a finger to touch the cold piece of marble.

“You’re the first to come down here,” Major Tsubaki says quietly. “And it’s been so long since I’ve seen traditional mourning attire.”

Kazumi shrugs, not saying anything.

The two of them stand together in contemplative silence, until Major Amamiya opens her mouth, speaking quietly. “Lindow does the same to every God Eater who dies in service, you know,” She begins, voice soft. “Dress in his only yukata, wheedle some sake from the mess, and go down here and spend the day with the deceased, praying and apologizing.”

“Lindow-san is very kind.” Kazumi agrees.

Major Amamiya looks at him from the corner of her eye, and Kazumi is reminded of cut emeralds; beautiful and sharp and _clear_. “He told me that he asked you to call him brother,” Kazumi looks away. “Why do you not call him that?”

Kazumi chews on his lips, trying to push the flush off his face. “… It’s because he’s not my actual brother.” Kazumi says. “And I failed him, failed to save him. I have no right to call him that.”

Major Amamiya crosses her arms, a low chuckle escaping her. “He’d be very disappointed to hear that.” Major Amamiya turns to him. “Lindow, as you probably know, is very forgiving. His heart is large, and has room for everyone. As his older sister, I know he doesn’t blame for what happened. He will _never_ blame you. So please,” Major Amamiya’s smile is a sad, hopeless thing. “Honor him by calling him brother.”

Ah, if she puts it that way…

“Then I will.” Kazumi promises. “Lindow-aniki… Nii-san will be given closure, I swear to you.”

Major Amamiya outright laughs at that, for once her face not as severe, her eyes not as dark. She shakes her head, before reaching up and knocking the back of her hand against the side of Kazumi’s head. Lindow did the same, before Kazumi’s first mission, didn’t he? “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, boy, but I’m pleased to see you so hard working.” Major Amamiya shakes her head again, a ghost of a smile still on her lips. “Lindow didn’t adopted a bad one, huh?”

And with that, Major Tsubaki turns and leaves. Kazumi can only stand there, looking at the gravestone with an odd smile on his face.

“Nii-san, did you _really_ just adopt me into the Amamiya?” Kazumi laughs helplessly, folding his hands into the sleeves of his yukata. “Well, I better solve your problem and find you, eh? You’re _so_ going to owe me.”

Kazumi never really prayed for Lindow’s soul, no.

Kazumi prayed that he finds Lindow in time.

Lindow is _not_ dead, Kazumi is positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind that the 'japanese traditions' executed here is probably incorrect
> 
> i blame my laziness


	18. report 17 - detective kazumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are... looking up?????
> 
> Don't trust me haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings~ nothing explicit, at least
> 
> Bad Japanese ahead, prepare for cringe

It was Soma that accompanies Kazumi to Alisa’s room this time. Probably because they’re off for a mission afterwards. Or probably Soma still doesn’t trust Kazumi alone with Alisa. Heh, maybe even both. Either way, Soma and Kazumi both make their way down to the psych ward.

  
Kazumi is infinitely amused at how Soma seems to be bothered by all the looks they’re getting, as well as the not-as-discreet-as-they-think going out of the way. Cute attempts though.

  
“Why couldn’t they stare at something else?” Soma mutters, moodily pulling hood further down his face to the point only the lower half is seen.

  
Kazumi chuckles. “We either look so scary together, or so good together.” He replies.

  
“…” The Soma Side-Eye is strong at the moment.

  
Kazumi chuckles nervously, taking pointed steps away from Soma. “Okay, that was pretty gay, but I mean it in a not gay way.” Kazumi scoffs. “Correct me if I’m wrong but you’re ace, the same as me.”

  
Soma makes a face at him. “Are we really having this discussion?” He asks, and Kazumi raises his hands, makes an action of zipping his mouth and throwing the key over his shoulder. The younger God Eater could only groan and palm his face. “Ugh, why the fuck are you here again.”

  
“To make your life miserable-“ Soma raises a fist- “-not. I need a job, you numpty and this is one of the best out there.” Kazumi stops before a familiar door. “Either way, here we are. Don’t be too scary now.”

  
“I could say the same to you, you goddamned _Pilz_.” Soma snarls.

  
“I don’t think I should ask what that one means,” Kazumi sees Alisa on the bed, surprisingly up and shakily eating porridge. “Ah, Amiella. You’re up.”

  
The girl looks up in surprise, cobalt eyes blinking several times in disbelief. “O-oh,” She straightens. “Mizushima-san.”

  
Kazumi raises a brow, not expecting the honorific. “You speak Japanese now?” He says lightly, smirking as he takes his usual seat.

  
Alisa makes a face at him. “I’ll have you know I’m part Japanese,” She sniffs. “And I learnt Japanese before transferring here.”

  
“Is that so? Saikin, Amiella-san no choushi wa dou desu ka?” Kazumi takes the clipboard Soma was parsing through, looking through it and nodding at the better readings. “Nani ka mondai arimasu ka?”

  
“Watashi wa daijobu desu,” Alisa replies, in slightly accented Japanese. She has good grammar, as well as pronunciation. “Shikashi… Watashi no atama ga sukoshii itai desu.”

Kazumi nods in satisfaction. “Okay, very good. Grammar and pronunciation is both right so points for you. Now, joking aside,” Kazumi regards Alisa, who is fidgeting with her blankets. “Do you need anything? Do you have medication to take right now?”

  
Alisa gestures to her table side, indicating the small bottle of pills sitting there. “Suppressants, to be taken after I eat.” She says quietly. 

“May I help you?” Kazumi asks. “Eat, I mean.”

  
“Uh…” Alisa flushes, before nodding hesitantly. “I-if it’s no bother…”

  
Kazumi merely seats himself on the edge of the cot, picking up the plate and the utensil. He spoons a small amount of porridge, and feeds Alisa efficiently and quietly. “Don’t be worried; I’m used to doing this for my younger siblings,” Kazumi says, engaging in small talk to calm the embarrassed Russian. “Besides, you should rest as much as possible.”

  
Alisa chews angrily, swallowing and retorting. “I’m am not crippled!” She snaps.

  
Kazumi merely raises his eyebrows. “No, you’re not, but you are weakened.” He looks down pointedly at her shaking hands. “Badly. Besides, you’re my responsibility now,” Kazumi’s frowns. “After all I did.”

  
Alisa blinks. Kazumi sighs, feeding her a little bit more. “We got off on the wrong foot, horribly so,” Kazumi begins, pouring Alisa a glass of water and handing it to her after she’s done swallowing. “You were less than pleasant, but you’re not the only one at fault. I was hostile and mistrustful, and although the second one was reasonable, I let myself get carried away.”

  
Alisa looks down at her hands, face bright red. “O-oh.”

  
Kazumi feeds her some more, using the napkin to wipe up the mess on the corner of her lips. “Don’t mistake this for me forgiving you for what happened to Lindow, though.” Kazumi says quietly, and Alisa flinches violently.

  
“And _you’re_ not at fault?” Soma pipes up, eyes narrowed, and Kazumi smiles at him placidly.

  
“I never said I don’t blame myself, Soma-san,” Kazumi says mildly. He sighs. “I blame every one of us, myself most of all. But can’t do anything about it now. Just the cleanup is left.” Kazumi sees Alisa quietly crying, and he sighs once more, before reaching out and wiping away the tears, to Alisa’s confusion and shock. “I blame you, not hate you. But I’m sometimes unreasonable, so that can be disregarded too. Don’t cry now, okay?”

  
Alisa sobs a little more, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Kazumi looks over at Soma – who is supremely uncomfortable, judging from the look on his face – and Kazumi gestures to the younger male to move away a little bit, give him and Alisa privacy. Soma gladly leaves quietly, pulling something from the pockets of his coat and putting it over his ears. He sits at the far wall, eyes trained on Kazumi. He makes a hand gesture for ‘no hearing’ and Kazumi nods, a little surprised.

  
Noise suppressors? He’ll ponder that later.

  
“Amiella, listen to me,” The girl manages to lift her head, hiccupping and sniffling, and she just looks so sad Kazumi actually feels bad. “Talk to me, please? That day… what happened? Do you remember it?”

  
“B-bits and pieces only,” She manages to whimper, and Kazumi feels disquiet at her words. “I-I saw that blue Vajra- Prithvi Mata- a-a-and next thing I knew I was pointing my Gun at Lindow..!” Her breathing hitches, and a fresh wave of tears fall down her face. “I-I never meant to do it, I _didn’t_ please _believe me_ \- I didn’t want to hurt anyone, but I pulled the trigger. I pulled the trigger a-and aimed up at the last moment so I destroyed the support and everything came crashing down-“

  
Kazumi sets aside the spoon and the bowl of porridge, sitting nearer the hyperventilating girl. He pulls her to him, forcing her ear against his chest as he breathes exaggeratingly slow, murmuring to her all the while, trying to pull her back out of her head. Kazumi sees Soma in his periphery, poised to move and help, but Kazumi shakes his head, signaling for Soma to stand down. The boy does so reluctantly, but he brings out his phone, no doubt ready to call the medical personnel. Kazumi lets him.

  
“Alisa, _Alisa_ , breathe, breathe now,” Kazumi murmurs, restraining Alisa in case she does something to hurt herself. “I need you _here_ , not back there. You’re not safe back there, right?”

  
“R-right…” Her breathing starts to level, but she’s still shaking like a leaf. “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here…”

  
“You’re here, I’m keeping you here.” Kazumi responds. At least it wasn’t a full disassociation; she’d be harder to bring back. “Where are you Alisa?”

  
“FENRIR Far East Branch, the Den, Medical ward,” She answers promptly. Then she goes slack in Kazumi’s arm, slight tremors running up and down her spine. “… I’m here.”

  
“You’re here,” Kazumi agrees once more, slackening his no doubt painful hold. Kazumi rocks her a little, humming in his throat. “I’m sorry for having you bring that up, but I need to know. I need to know what happen so I can solve this case.”

  
“That’s all I know, Mizushima-san, I _swear_ ,” Alisa cries weakly, hands curling into his shirt and clinging. “I swear, I _swear_ I never wanted that to happen.”

  
“But didn’t you hate Lindow?” Kazumi asks, swallowing down his bitterness and anger. They’re useless in this situation.

  
“I-I don’t hate him. I never did… Disliked him, maybe, but I never hated him to the point of pointing my Gun at him.” Alisa pulls back, eyes wild. “You have to believe me, Mizushima –san, I _never_ _wanted_ that to happen!”

  
“Shh, shh,” Kazumi pushes Alisa’s face back against his chest, absently petting at her hair. “Okay, okay. I believe you.”

  
But that complicates things then. If Alisa really does tell the truth, then Lindow is not the _only_ victim. Alisa as well. Alisa’s just a pawn, sent to eliminate the main problem. She’s the perfect pawn, really; her mental instability would be reason enough so the blame would rest solely on her, and stop further digging.

  
Kazumi’s glad he swallowed his pride and his hate and his urge to break this mess of a girl in his arms. He wouldn’t have his fears confirmed, after all.

  
Now… who was, _is_ her master?

* * *

  
“For the record, I hate this area the most,” Kazumi says conversationally, pulling his God Arc from its protective casing and shouldering it. “I know we’re enhanced and all, so we won’t cook in a heartbeat, _but hot damn_ , is it HOT!”

  
Sakuya can’t help but chuckle, shaking her head. “Kazumi-kun, shouldn’t you be used to this by now?” She teases and Kazumi shakes his head adamantly, hair flopping everywhere.

  
“Nope, nuh-uh, never.” Kazumi checks over the supply box, pocketing the Stun Traps and handing more recovery pills to Kota, who thanks him. “I’m calling this place ‘Satan’s Asscrack’.”

  
Soma raises Evil One, and Kazumi immediately backflips off the tucked away alcove and landing way below, at the main part of what used to be an underground transit system. Immediately, the heat smothers Kazumi, and he’s tempted to shuck off his shirt once more, a flimsy attempt at cooling off.

  
… You know what, he’ll go shirtless either way. It’s really that hot in the Infernal Subway.

  
He immediately peels off his top, folding it up as small as it go and sticking it under the straps of his thigh pouches. He stretches, cat-like, and laughs when Kota and Soma make a face at him when they finally join him. “Come on, it’s really that hot in here!” He whines, picking Wild Scythe back up and giving it a wide twirl. “I can’t help how my internal temperature runs higher!”

  
Kota wrinkles his nose. “Is Kazumi what they call a stripper then?” Kota yelps when Kazumi smacks the back of his head. “Oi!”

  
Kazumi grinds his fist down Kota’s head for good measure. “I’m no stripper. And can you really speak for yourself, when you’re wearing an open crop top and low riding shorts?” Kazumi retorts playfully. “You dress worse than me, you munchkin.”

  
“Boys,” Sakuya calls out, beside a Soma who is palming his face. “Knock it out, we have a mission to do.”

  
Kazumi releases Kota with one final noogie and a chuckle. “Allllllllrighty then, Chi-You and Kongou.” Kazumi takes point, Soma at the rear and the gunners between them. “Which one first?”

  
“I guess whatever shows up first?” Kota pipes up, God Arc raised in ready position. “I mean, Information wasn’t too clear on-“

  
A familiar shriek, and they all scattered just in time to avoid the dive bomb the Chi-You did, the Aragami casting out bombs as soon as it hit the earth to cause further damage.

  
“Sakuya-san, Kota!” Kazumi barked at the two, who nodded and they leap up towards the scaffolding above their heads, taking up sniping positions and unloading on the Chi-You, who lets out an enraged roar and begins to charge up an orb of fire between its over-sized hands. “Soma-san, Double Whammy!”

  
“On it!” Soma affirms, and he hangs back, planting his feet as he shoulders his God Arc, dark Oracle energy enveloping it as he charges up for a CC.

  
Kazumi lashes out with his own God Arc, hooking the blade around one of the Chi-You’s legs and pulling it out beneath it, effectively tripping it up and disrupting the orb of fire, which fizzles out into nothingness. The chi-You squawks in alarm, the barrage of bullets intensifying, and it absolutely roars when Soma brings down the fully charged Charge Crush, cleaving off one wing. Kazumi follows up, leaping up and bring the Scythe down viciously, cutting off another arm.

  
Soma and Kazumi are quick to let their Predators gobble up the severed parts as they leap back, avoiding the cloud of highly explosive fumes the Chi-You expelled.   
Kazumi clicks his tongue as the Chi-You uses the time to get to its feet and instantly regenerate its lost limbs. “Why do I have the feeling that Kota is bait?” Kazumi ignores the boy’s indignant whine from where he is. “Well, I think we need to hurt it more and faster. Soma-san?”

  
“Bulldozer ought to do it in one hit. You get the honors.” Soma says, and Kazumi perks up.

  
That was a favorite of his; he came up with it after all.

  
“Okay, Stun Grenade!” Kazumi calls out, just as Soma runs away, putting some distance between him and the Chi-You. The gunners cease fire, Sakuya leaving her spot to join Soma, and Kazumi tosses the grenade, covering his eyes briefly before running at a dead sprint, bypassing the disoriented Chi-You and heading for Soma and Sakuya, the latter further away than the former.

  
Bulldozer is childish and dangerous in terms of execution. It basically involves the phrase ‘I hit a motherfucker with another motherfucker’, to put it crudely. But in a much more in depth explanation, there are three people involved in executing Bulldozer; the ‘weapon’, the ‘wielder’ and the ‘booster’.

  
At this moment, Kazumi is the weapon, Soma is the wielder and Sakuya is a booster. What happens is that Kazumi would start running towards Soma, full tilt-

  
Kazumi jumps a bit, speed taking him forward, and he grabs onto Soma’s hand, who grips him tight in turn-

  
And Soma would spin, still holding Kazumi, gathering speed via centrifugal force-

  
-Kazumi tries not to whoop in fun as Soma whirls them round and round. It wasn’t the time-

  
And Soma would let go, launching Kazumi at the Aragami like a projectile, and Kazumi gets his Shield deployed and braced behind him, where Sakuya would hit with one of her stronger bullets and further speeding him up, hitting the shield just off center to speed up his own spin, Kazumi switches to Scythe form and bracing both arms against the shaft of his God Arc.

  
The Chi-You is suddenly there and Kazumi practically passes through the Aragami, Scythe slicing through the Chi-You’s heavily armored body like hot knife through butter. Kazumi sets his feet down, skidding forward a few more meters and digging deep gouges into the cement and he turns, releasing his Predator to snatch up some Chi-You materials while Soma gobbles up the core.

  
“Hoo!” Kazumi finally lets himself brace both hands on his knees, bent over and panting. He wipes the sweat off of his face with the back of his gloved hand. “What a rush!”

  
“Of course you’d find Bulldozer fun.” Soma mutters, rolling his eyes as he shoulders Evil One, eyes roving the area for signs of the Kongou.

  
Kazumi shrugs, rejoining his team. “What can I say-“ He pauses, hears whistling. “Can all of you hear that-“

  
“AIRSTRIKE!!” Kota shrieks, and they all scatter, diving for cover as a storm compressed into an orb is chucked their way.

  
“Okay, that’s the second time,” Kazumi says mildly, behind a pillar with Sakuya. “The second time an Aragami attacked us preemptively. I don’t like it.”

  
Sakuya smiles, lopsided. “Well, what can we do?”

  
“Kill that son of a bitch!” Soma yells out from where he is taking cover as well.

  
“Okay, first of all, Aragami don’t have genders, and second-“

  
“KAZUMI!” Three different voices call out in exasperation, and Kazumi laughs nervously, shifting his God Arc to Gun mode.

  
“Okay, here I go. Let’s go with Shooting Stars this time?” And with that, Kazumi, Sakuya and Kota step out from their hiding places, Kazumi darting forward to meet the Kongou charging towards them as Sakuya and . Kazumi stops and flips over the Kongou, pointing his Gun down and pulling the trigger again and again, unloading brutal hits on the Kongou up close and making it bellow in pain. It paws at its face, and thus didn’t see Soma smacking it hard with his God Arc. It goes down.

  
Soma lifts his God Arc, ready to deliver the finishing blow, but he suddenly freezes, eyes violently shifting from normal to slits-

  
“Soma!” Kazumi’s yell of warning came too late, and the Kongou manages to bring a gigantic fist down on Soma, flattening him down on the earth. The Aragami then releases a high pressured air blast at Soma point blank, and the ground shatters beneath Soma, sending him falling into a dark chasm-

  
Kazumi snarls, sprints and jumps into the hole. Soma is still holding his god Arc, which makes things easier, so Kazumi dives faster and grabs the boy’s foot, twisting and throwing him up and out of the hole. Kazumi quickly lashes out with his own Scythe, just barely managing to hang on, and pulls himself out as well.

  
Kazumi and Soma both emerge from the hole at the same time, savage grins on their faces.

  
“Good-“

  
“- _fucking_ bye!” They both bring their God Arcs down, and the Kongou didn’t stand a chance.

  
The ground cracks, rumbling ominously before giving way. Kazumi and Soma managed to kick off the Kongou’s body and land on solid ground, and Kazumi scrambles to release his Predator, yelping.

  
Kazumi’s Predator manages to latch on the unmoving body, hauling it up. Soma wastes no time in cutting it open, the two of them feasting on the remains.

  
Kazumi didn’t get a moment of peace though.

  
“Ow!” Kazumi turns, a hand on his hurting head and into the displeased face of Sakuya.

  
“Did I just see you do what you did?” She asks in that deceptively calm voice of hers. Kazumi immediately straightens, hands up in surrender. Ah, he feels déjà vu.

  
“it was a calculated risk; I moved immediately as I did because I know the limits of my God Arc’s full extension and I had calculated Soma’s fall so I wasn’t worried in not making it – losing him, or me, or both of us – because I had it calculated but had I stopped for a second though that would be a whole other ball game that hell no I wouldn’t touch-“ Kazumi stops when Sakuya suddenly throws her arms around him, ignoring his sweaty state .

  
“… Please don’t do that again.” Sakuya sighs quietly, and Kazumi deflates, understanding.

  
He bows his head, pressing his lips to Sakuya’s crown. “I’m sorry,” He murmurs, wrapping his own arms around the smaller female. “I’ll do my best not to.”

  
Kazumi lets Sakuya gather herself, and he looks over Soma, giving him a look that means ‘we’ll talk later’. Soma grimaces but nods, turning away to give them privacy. Kota is looking unsure, and Kazumi can’t help but smile at the younger, opening one arm and letting out a little off when Kota plowed into him, wrapping his own arms around Kazumi. Kota’s an actual puppy, huh.

  
Mission went fine… but that was a close call, he has to admit.

  
That… won’t do. He needs to get better, for his team, for his family back out the Ghettos. To continue to survive and provide. He needs to get stronger.

  
He should drop by R&D after this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazumi with no shirt shall now be a thing
> 
> You may proceed


	19. report18 - interlude: a new beginning (maybe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a transition to the next arc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while but eh as if a lot of people read this loooool

Flashing forward three and a half weeks, we’ll see Kazumi decked out in his Operator uniform, blacks, whites and gold replacing his usual dark red and dark grey color schemes. Hands are busy across a keyboard, instead of wrapped around a long metal shaft and expertly guiding his God Arc. Eyes trained on the screen in front of him instead of the enemy.

Kazumi is at the moment not Corporal Mizushima, rather he’s Operator Mizushima.

The reasons for that are the thick bandages peeking out of his collar, the hems of his sleeves, the plaster above his brow. And most of all the shorn the left side of his hair so short that it’s just a buzz cut at that point, so the fluff on top of Kazumi’s head are all swept to the right, still stylish despite the sudden haircut an Aragami had given him.

Kazumi’s current state can be explained in two different situations; from now, two weeks ago and thus a week after ‘starting over’ with Alisa, Kazumi and Kota and Soma received orders to eradicate a _Borg Camlann_. The second one to appear in the Far East but this one is bigger, meaner, and a whole lot more bloodthirsty. It was just the three of them on the sudden deployment, and only Soma had experience dealing with Borgs. Even then, Soma’s experience wasn’t _that_ extensive.

They got back alive, but beat up, even Soma. But it was Kazumi who sustained the most damage, punctured lungs – at this point it was so common for Kazumi to get punctured lungs he doesn’t even notice – dislocated limbs and concussion. And so, he was temporarily taken off of active duty.

But then, _then_ , a week and a half later (which would translate four days from current time) a _Quadriga_ had shown up too close to the Branch, and the only people who are at the Den at the time was him, Kota, Soma, and Tatsumi’s Unit. Kazumi has yet to fully heal, but he was deployed anyways, seeing as it was urgent, complete with blaring sirens, announcements, and orders from the Director himself.

So, both Units are deployed as joint mission, with the goal of taking down the Quadriga. They survived, and won, much to everyone’s relief, and thankfully just at the cost of Kazumi’s skin – several burns of varying degrees, that Quadriga can’t stop spitting fire at him, the ass – and the left side of his hair.

Hey, at least Soma can’t call him mushroom anymore.

Still, Kazumi’s hurting – probably for a week more – and it shows in how stiffly he moves, the careful and deliberate movements. Which is why he’s glad he’s not so needed out in the frontlines right now and he’s just here with the Operators, working and guiding the field personnel through their own missions.

At the moment, he’s in Soma’s comms, listening to the younger methodically and quickly dispose of the Aragami in the temple area. Soma’s in the central area, the one where the biggest temple is, with the massive statues and the majority of the remains of an old village.

“Nothing in the immediate area, Soma-san,” Kazumi informs Soma, carefully watching his blip on the screen and the sensors. “Why you like to be extracted now or…?”

“Mm, I think I see something. Thinking you might find this one interesting.” Kazumi pauses. Blinks.

Kazumi and Soma had developed their own code and hand signals the past month. With the… amount of gratuitous toeing the line they’ve been doing, they need to communicate without giving themselves away. And so, the birth of phrase-patterns and deliberate gestures.

And this one is one of those particular phrase-patterns.

Any variations of ‘I think you might find this interesting’ means ‘the presence’.

Kazumi leans back in his chair, propping his chin up on one hand as his free hand drums the armrest of his chair idly. Kazumi suppresses his smile, making his tone light and even as he utters a soft, “Oh?”

“Mm, it’s here in the main temple.” Soma replies, casual and for all intent and purposes, bored. “Gonna show you next time.”

“Looking forward to it then.” Kazumi says, and he idly wishes that he has Soma’s unprecedented healing. Operating is fun and all, but Kazumi lives for going out in the field and doing things himself. “Well, just call for extraction when you’re done poking and prodding around that area. Don’t get killed, and see you back home.” Kazumi disconnects, and pushes away from his workstation. “Winston-san, can you connect to Soma-san? I’m taking my break now.”

Winston is one of Kazumi’s seniors in Operating, with light brown hair and sparkly eyes. “Sure thing. You did well!”

Kazumi throws a wave over his shoulder as leaves, nodding to the other Operators on his way out.

Stepping on to the main area of the Den, Kazumi idly ponders on how time flies by so fast. Two months ago, he was one of those green rookies leaving the Aptitude testing. Veins blackened from fresh Oracle Cells, new red Armlets around their right wrists. They keep looking around, both wonder and trepidation in their eyes.

Kazumi wonders how long they would last.

He turns away, heading to the cafeteria.

He’s greeted left and right by people, both acquaintances and friends, and Kazumi is mildly surprised at the amount of people who knows him. He only knows _half_ of those people. No bother, though. He gets his food.

Kazumi doesn’t understand, but he’s the only one amused and delighted by the gigantic corn; Kota and Soma would dump theirs on his plate, Sakuya would just eat one or two before leaving it and Lindow would be swearing up and down about-

Ah.

Lindow.

It’s been a while since Kazumi had thought about Lindow.

How is he doing out there? How is he faring? Is he putting his ten years as a God Eater to good use in order to increase his chances out there? Kazumi hopes so.

People thought Kazumi had moved on from Lindow. Not really, considering Lindow _never_ really died.

~~Kazumi has no proof, but he does have faith in Lindow.~~

Anyways, Lindow… Kazumi better do something fast about it, the more he waits and gathers information, the more he feels like there’s an invisible noose tightening around his neck. Bit by bit it tightens, the more he waits, and plots, and assesses. Kazumi doesn’t know who put that noose there, but he can’t do anything.

At least, not right now. Everything shall be dealt with, in time.

Oh, what if this very same situation happened to Lindow?

Plausible, considering-

“M-Mizushima-san.” Kazumi blinks away the fog from his eyes, and looks up, seeing Alisa-

“Wait, why are you up and about?” Kazumi stands, gently holding Alisa’s shoulders and guiding her to the seat across him, seating her down and returning to his own seat. Kazumi points his fork at her, “If you escaped your nurses, don’t think I’m not going to hand you back-“

“I was discharged,” Alisa says, smiling shyly as she fidgets. “Just… recently.”

“Oh.” Kazumi sets his fork down. “Is that so? Then congratulations on healing up well.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you eat already?” Kazumi asks, a furrow between his brows. “Your incapacitation weakened you severely, as you know.”

Alisa hesitates, blinking up at Kazumi unsurely, and the older God Eater sighs noisily, shaking his head. “Go get food, ASAP. Just put it on my tab.”

Alisa does as told, her head down and her previous arrogance – wow, two months ago? Time _does_ fly – is practically nonexistent. It’s much easier to see that Alisa is still a kid, trying to fill some sort of invisible shoes that are too large for her. Well, too large _right now_. Maybe she’ll grow into it, maybe not.

Kazumi absently chews on his corn. With Alisa back, they’re back to being a five-member unit. But the question is, would Alisa, after two months of punishing recovery, be able to keep up? Kazumi doubts it very much. He feels like he should intervene, actually. For her sake and the team’s. Kazumi doesn’t want another Lindow Incident happen, but with more permanent results.

Alisa comes back soon enough, with a rather modest meal – probably her stomach is still delicate – and she eats as well, quiet and docile.

Kazumi is mean, and so likes this subdued Alisa more than the first one.

Kazumi would have liked to return to his meal in peace, but he notices her looks, the twitchy hands. Pursed lips. What an open child.

“You want to say something.” Kazumi doesn’t have the energy to play around, mess with her mind a little. Alisa startles, but nods hesitantly. Kazumi puts his spoon and fork down, weaving his fingers and setting them on the table as he looks over at Alisa, giving her his full attention. “Then let’s have at it.”

Alisa, to her credit, only hesitates for a second before blurting out, “Will you please teach me to be a God Eater?!”

She exclaims the question a little too loud, a little too panicky, and it draws attention from the people around them. Alisa realizes this, and she ducks her head in embarrassment, pale cheeks bright red.

Kazumi, all the while, let’s a smile grow on his face. Well, well, well. This is certainly… an opportunity. Alisa, without her knowing, is a major piece to the puzzle Kazumi is working on. If she’s going to hand herself over so easily… well.

Kazumi’s never said no to freebies.

“I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Kazumi


	20. chapter19 - mizushima-sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoooooo boi 
> 
> bit of a talky chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally never leave anyone with kazumi for too long

“Well, good morning, and welcome to hell. It’s quite fortunate that I’ve been given leave for the very specific purpose of getting you back to snuff, but the downside is, I can’t take you out on the field yet. There’s two reason for this; one, is that I’m still injured and on the mend, and you, are in roughly the same condition as me. With that said, what I will have you doing in the meantime is conditioning, and exercise.” Kazumi leans on the stick he got… somewhere, and addresses the stiff looking Alisa before him, the two of them standing in the middle of the training room. “You’re wondering why you have your God Arc with you? Well, I figured it be easier to let you familiarize it as soon as possible, so let’s get started.”

Alisa obediently holds up her God Arc with both hands when Kazumi gestures for her to do so, her expression both conveying her nervousness and determination. Kazumi has to admire her for her stubbornness; he might be able to manipulate it to both their benefit.

“Change its form,” Kazumi says simply, and Alisa does so, going from Blade form to Gun form. “Change it back.

Alisa obeys.

And Kazumi keeps her switch from form to form, back and forth and back and forth and back and forth-

“Mizushima-san, I’m… not sure what’s the point in this…” Kazumi blinks at Alisa’s sudden statement, although thankfully, for her own good, she keeps at it. Kazumi might become pissed if she questioned him _and_ stopped.

“You mean, you haven’t figured it out?” Kazumi doesn’t blame her. Okay, maybe a little bit. “I want you to remember how to switch forms, to the point where it doesn’t need a conscious thought.” Kazumi explains patiently, satisfied at the dawn realization on his student’s face. “Besides, the faster you switch forms, the better your performance.”

Alisa nods, determination taking over any lingering doubt, and she focuses on the God Arc in her hands, making it switch between forms. Kazumi merely watches, quietly watching her makes her switches faster and faster, bit by bit. She’s certainly stubborn, and for now it’s a good thing. But her putting a brave face on… Hmm, might get messy later down the line, but for now, Kazumi can ignore it. He has other things to focus on right now.

“I want you to do this every session, starting from a hundred, then adding fifty every other day,” Kazumi says, breaking the silence that settled over them. Alisa looks at him, and smartly doesn’t stop with what she’s doing. “We’ll be adding target practice later, but we’ll be focusing on the speed of bullet switching more than pinpoint accuracy. I’ll also be quizzing you on… things, so try to read up on the NORN database, yes?”

“Understood.”

“Oh, and you’ll be tutoring Kota as well, bring him along when I’m doing lectures instead of training.”

Alisa falters, her rhythm breaking and Kazumi almost cackles at the offence on her face. “E-excuse me?!”

Kazumi grins unrepentantly. “You’re excused.”

“M-mizushima-san!”

“Heh, try to think of it this way,” Kazumi says, feeling just a little bit sadistic and a whole lot amused. “You think Kota to be incompetent- don’t try to deny it you infant, your very face said so on your very first day here – so what do you do? You deal with the problem itself by helping him improve. Not to mention it makes your own learning sink in better as well. And you get to better your social skills to boot!” Kazumi cocks his head. “You may not like it, but you’re 1st Unit now. And 1st Unit stands together, lest we fall.”

Alisa hangs her head, nods, before resuming her exercise with single minded determination.

Mmm, this, no doubt, would be Kazumi’s hardest mission yet.

Yes, this is actually a mission. Kazumi lied when he said that he was doing this because he’s still unfit for work, the real reason is that Director Schicksal had issued him this task as soon as word ( _ahem_ , gossip) of Alisa’s outburst at the cafeteria had spread. As the only New Type around, it was logical and expected that responsibility of training the crippled New Type falls to Kazumi. Not to mention a way to atone for his mistakes, as Kazumi himself did have a hand in reducing Alisa to that previous sorry state. Kazumi doesn’t regret what he’d done, but… but maybe he just learned to pity the pathetic girl.

And god fucking dammit he owes Lindow, his aniki, _a lot_.

Best start on them slowly but surely, until Lindow’s back and Kazumi can repay him in full.

* * *

 

Kazumi hates coffee, but he’s chugging a cupful in the playroom when Sakuya and Soma enters, the two of them pausing by the doorway as the watch Kazumi angrily sip at the loathsome beverage while typing away at his datapad.

Kazumi only grunts at them in greeting, not taking his eyes off his datapad but seeing Sakuya delicately perch herself on the sofa, with Soma plopping down on the beanbag opposite of where Kazumi is sitting. He can’t entertain them right now, not when he’s writing up an exam paper for Alisa. Not to mention making a study guide for the girl that focuses on FENRIR, the Branch, the R&D, as well as information on the people – God Eaters and non-God Eaters alike. He’s has to process a fuckton of information into something understandable for the mentally fragile girl, and in under such a short time—

“Fuck, shit, fuck _fuck_ , FUCK _!”_ Kazumi doesn’t slam the datapad down – he’s smart enough to remember taking his aggression out on hapless devices won’t do any good – but he does angrily guzzle the remains of his coffee, ignoring how he burns his tongue in the process.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Soma asks.

“You, you shit-face,” Kazumi replies irritably, leaning back on the bean bag and rubbing at his temples. He sighs noisily. “Be glad you’re not the one dealing with the New Type.”

“Are you referring to yourself or the other one?”

“I’m referring to the _both_ of us.” Kazumi lets his hands fall away, scowling at the ceiling. “Fuck her, fuck me and fuck everything.”

“That’s disgusting.” Soma remarks. Is he actively trying to push every single angry button in Kazumi’s body? Because if he is, it’s definitely working, and Kazumi wants to punch his face in.

“Your face is disgusting.” Kazumi spits back. “Look, are you here just to watch me suffer and poke fun at me? If yes, Soma-san can kindly fuck off. Sakuya-san, you’re fine, you can stay.” Kazumi crumples the empty coffee cup and throws it in the general direction of Soma, covering his face with his hands after the honestly childish act. He sighs after a moment then, dragging his hand up and into his hair, pushing it out of its style and yanking a little at his scalp. “I’m sorry I’m just… stressed.”

“Obviously.” Soma drawls. Kazumi gives him two flipped birds.

Sakuya shakes her head, smiling in exasperation. “Kazumi-kun, if you want, I can help out,” She says, and Kazumi turns to her in surprise, and she laughs softly at his dumbfounded face. “I’m… currently off the mission roster. So I have time to help you out, if you want to.”

Kazumi blinks rapidly, setting the datapad aside to lean forward, brows furrowing. “Wait, wait, wait; hold on,” He says, rapid-fire. “What do you mean, ‘you’re currently off the roster’?”

Sakuya shrugs. “I know you noticed, but I’m not... I’m not doing so well these past few weeks.” Sakuya explains, a little bit amuse, but a lot more ashamed of herself. “The Major deemed that it’s better for everyone involved if I take the time to… to calm down and get my bearings.”

Kazumi did notice. And apparently so did the rest of the Den. While Kazumi is still reluctant to leave Alisa with anyone alone… Maybe this would help both women? If all goes well, then not only Alisa’s recovery is hastened, Sakuya’s mind wouldn’t delve too much into trauma. She’s been wallowing for too long, not that Kazumi blames her. After all, he still hasn’t spoken with anyone about his, ah, thoughts on Lindow’s ‘death’.

Mind made up Kazumi nods once, firm. “Okay, you can help. Sakuya-san can deal with Alisa’s skill with guns?” At Sakuya’s determined nod, Kazumi sighs in relief. “You might need help from Assault Gun users, though, for further instructions or help if you wish. Maybe exposing Alisa to the others would help her… uh, quirks?”

Soma is quick to raise his hands, standing up from the bean bag he’s occupying. “Sign me the fuck out.”

Kazumi blinks up at the younger male, watching Soma walk towards the door. “Don’t worry, you’ll be doing something else.”

Soma turns to Kazumi, a snarl on his face. “Didn’t I just say I don’t want any part in this?” He growls.

“Even if it’s something that’ll interest you?” Soma comes short at that, blinking several times in shock before clicking his tongue and leaving the room finally, slamming the door close a little bit harder than necessary. Kazumi chuckles behind his hand, Sakuya shaking her head at him. “Ah, so easy to mess with.”

“One of these days, Soma will throw you off the roof of the Den.” Sakuya informs him.

Kazumi shrugs, unrepentant. “Meh, then until that happens, I’ll be messing with him.” Kazumi looks toward the door. Smiles weakly. “Besides, we all need a sense of normalcy around here.”

Sakuya blinks slowly, looking at Kazumi in thoughtfulness. “… You know, I never thought you’d be friends with Soma.” She says.

Kazumi pauses, looks at her. “… To be honest, me neither,” He leans back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he blinks up at the far wall. “But at any rate, I don’t regret it, neither do I hate it anymore. I’m glad, really. Really glad to meet and be your friend. “

He looks towards the door, for a moment see’s Lindow’s broad back – a symbol of peace and safety – and says. “I’m really glad.”

* * *

 

Mission ‘Tyrant Breath’ was taken after a solid three weeks of intense rehab for Alisa, and reconditioning for Kazumi.

In those three weeks, Kazumi drilled the younger God Eater mercilessly with exercises, studies, as well as theoretical combat, both simulated and not. The others from the 1st Unit had helped – save Soma, but Kazumi knows the boy has been into his files and made the tests, quizzes and infopackets a hell lot better to read and understand, not to mention far more detailed – and between all of them Alisa improved leaps and bounds. She still has her bad moments, of course, but thankfully Kazumi and Sakuya can easily calm her down, get her back from whatever dark place her mind went to.

It’s exhausting, but what can one do? Besides, Kazumi owes Lindow this.

Now, Tyrant Breath.

The mission would serve as sorts for Alisa, and evaluation exam to be precise, and her performance during the mission’s duration would gauge her readiness and if she’s fit to be put back into normal work.

Kazumi honestly doubts it, has even told the others in secret. But that’s fine; she has major PTSD, a cocktail of mental health inefficiencies as well as… more.  Not sure what those are but there are _definitely_ more. It’s amazing she’s still insistent on being a God Eater, despite the trauma inspired by Aragami.

“Do you remember your lessons, Alisa?” Kazumi asks the quiet girl, Alisa clutching her God Arc close to herself, like she’s using it a safety anchor or a shock blanket. “Remember, you can fall back and rely on me, so take it slow, take it carefully. Aragami far outpaces us in terms of physical capabilities, but our advantage is our ability to think, to strategize, to coordinate. Rely on me if you have to.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Yeah, she’s taken on calling him that four days into training. Kazumi lets her, only because the authority figure seems to calm her down, serves as some sort of grounding point. “I’ll… I’ll rely on you, please.”

“Then let’s go.” With that said, Kazumi gracefully tips over the side of the heli, hearing Alisa follow afterwards as they dived to the Plains area, near the centremost tornado. They flip, getting their feet under them, and the ground shatters where they land, miniscule compared to what Aragami can do but far more than what normal humans ever can.

A loud shriek rends the air, the cry of their target, a Chi-You, and Kazumi holds his Scythe in the ready position, sinking lower into his stance. He glances at Alisa-

Oh.

Oh dear.

Kazumi sighs, disappointed but not surprised, and he quickly takes a firm grip on Alisa’s shoulder, right at the swell of her deltoid and not on her arm, or her neck. A show of trust, that he can be trusted in not hurting her.

“Alisa,” Cobalt eyes look up at him, wide with terror and unfocused – she’s probably not all there at the moment; fear incites the _most exciting_ responses in humans – so he gently gives her a sold shake. “Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, where are you?”

“T-the Wailing Plains, sir.” She stutters out, and god, she wasn’t that deep in.

“Why?”

“A m-mission. From the up-top.”

Kazumi sighs, gives her a firm but gentle push backwards, putting her behind him as the Chi-You swoops down to land in front of them. “Fall back for now, let me handle this.” He pauses, considers how he can turn this into something still productive. “We don’t have the same God Arc set-up, but we do share some similar properties so I suggest you watch carefully. You’ve learned about Aragami, so put it to use. Analyze, dissect your opponents. Think of them not as things to be destroyed, but things to be studied and efficiently dealt with once preparations are complete. You copy?”

A deep, streadying breath. Kazumi no longer feels her shake and tremble behind him, which is good. Her mental health leaves a lot of room for improvement, but she has a backbone of steel. Good.

“Yes, sir, I undertand.”

Kazumi smiles thinly. “Good.” And with that he darts forward, towards the Chi-You who roars at him in challenge.

The Aragami pulls a fist back and throws a fast punch, and Kazumi lithely twists over it, bring the Scythe down and yanking viciously, taking off a chunk off its shoulder. Kazumi’s Predator gobbles up the bit it cut off, before they jumped away to get clear of the explosive dust. His ears ring from the expected explosions, but he didn’t let that stop him.

He lands a ways away, bracing himself, and releases the newest Predator mutation; Stürm. It takes a bit to form, but when it finally does, the boosters sweeping up and out from the Predator’s ‘head’ activate and Kazumi’s lunging across the ground towards the startled Aragami, his Predator taking a sizable chunk out of its leg as they pass.

It screams, staggering, and Kazumi darts away to safety so his Predator can swallow and transfer the energy to him. He shudders, the hairs on his arms and neck standing from the tightly coiled energy trapped inside him.

He rests his God Arc on his shoulder, snarling as the Chi-You swoops at him, its gigantic fists ablaze, and it was too late to dodge away safely, So Kazumi deploys his shield, grunting in pain when the Chi-You slams a fist on the shield, almost making his knees buckle and fold underneath him. Kazumi growls with effort to hold up, thinking fast, and he thinks faster when he sees the tell-tale glow within the Chi-You’s hands.

He wrenches his God Arc to the side, making the Chi-You lose balance and squawk in indignation, and he shifts to Gun form, bringing it up right to the Aragami’s face, and he unload, pulling the trigger over and over; his heels digging into the ground, carving gouges as he is moved from the kickback.

The Chi-You shrieks in pain, stumbling and bringing one of its large hands up to cover its face, and Kazumi immediately shifts back to Scythe form, jumping up and lashing it with all of the Scythe’s blades extend, wrapping around the Aragami like some bladed snake. Kazumi lands, and with a snarl he pulls with all his might, literally shredding into the Aragami.

Oh. Bonus! The core is exposed too!

So Kazumi wastes no time, sweeping in and knocking the Aragami off its feet – the Chi-You making an alarmed shriek as it goes down – and Kazumi jumps, right over the Chi-You and releases the Raven mutation.

It tears through the Chi-You’s relatively soft chest, digs out the core and gobbles it up.

The Chi-You falls still, and Kazumi lands on the ground, on his knees, panting and feeling his insides protest from the abuse. He _might_ have not taken a direct hit from the Aragami _but_ taking a full powered punch from a Chi-You, despite standing behind a Tower Shield, have strong enough aftershocks to _break your bones_.

Kazumi definitely feels like some of his ribs, a collarbone – probably both – and forearm bones, the radius and the ulna in both arms would _probably_ be broken as well. Nothing severe, maybe just a hairline fracture? Still, he’s fracture, damaged internally, and still embarrassingly fragile. Far from his tip top shape before the Quadriga mission and Borg Camlann mission.

Kazumi reaps his rewards from the Chi-You corpse, shaky and weak, and Alisa comes out from where ever she has hidden. Kazumi smiles at her, pleased that she isn’t as shaken as she was at the beginning of the mission. There’s a calculating gleam below the mess of anxiety and fear in her eyes, and despite… the not so good happenings, Kazumi still got something out from the excursion.

Alisa patches him up temporarily, shakily but firmly calls in on Operator and ordering extraction as well as medical help for them, and Kazumi knows the next time he takes the younger God Eater out on an evaluation mission, she’d perform way better.

He smiles, relaxes and lets Alisa fuss and fret over him.

What ends well is well, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip Chi-You

**Author's Note:**

> ... What have I done.


End file.
